In Tied Blood
by 100BrightStars
Summary: Kehadiran seorang adik dalam hidupnya ini sungguh menjadi salah satu yang paling membahagiakan untuk Johnny. Ia sayang pada adiknya, tapi dimata Doyoung rasa sayang itu melampaui batas. JohnJae/JohnDo. NCT
1. Chapter 1

IN TIED BLOOD

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Hanya mengingatkan bahwa cerita ini mengandung unsur brothercomplex or incest

So, untuk kalian yang tidak suka tema tersebut bisa menyingkir hahaha

and this is JohnJae as main pair so, for those who don't like them you can go away

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Langkah kaki kecil dituntun oleh tangan besar pria dewasa. Memasuki ruangan didominasi warna putih dan bau khas yang sedikit menyengat. Senyum wanita cantik menyambut bocah tersebut. Dituntun oleh pria yang berada disampingnya untuk mendekati seseorang yang berbaring disana. Dengan ragu anak itu mendekati sang wanita yang ditangannya mendekap makhluk kecil, terbungkus oleh kain hangat nan lembut.

"Kemari Johnny" suara lembut wanita tersebut menyambut pendengaran bocah kecil yang bernama Johnny tersebut "Lihat ini adikmu"

Pria yang tadi menuntunnya kini mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. Terlihat jelas makhluk mungil yang berada di dekapan sang wanita. Masih merah kulitnya. Dengan hati-hati Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, Ia penasaran dan ingin menyentuhnya. Tangan kecilnya dengan perlahan menyentuh jari-jari yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya. Johnny tertegun saat tangan kecil itu dengan perlahan menyambutnya dan menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, ada perasaan luar biasa didalam dadanya, membuat matanya berbinar.

"Namanya Jaehyun"

Sang Ibu berkata pada Johnny. Mengatakan bahwa makhluk kecil yang berada di dekapannya ini bernama Jaehyun. Dan mulai saat ini Johnny tidak akan bermain sendiri lagi. Ia punya teman yang akan menemaninya. Ia sudah tidak iri lagi dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki seorang adik, karena mulai sekarang Ia juga memiliki seorang adik yang akan menjadi temannya, Jaehyun namanya.

.

.

.

 _Punya adik itu menyebalkan. Adik itu menyusahkanmu, membuatmu harus selalu mengalah. Dia akan menyalahkanmu jika dia melakukan kesalahan dan pada akhirnya orangtuamu akan memarahimu. Dia menyita waktumu, kau akan dibuat kesal olehnya setiap hari_. Itu kesan dari teman-teman Johnny saat mereka menceritakan tentang adik mereka. Banyak teman Johnny yang mengeluh kalau adik mereka sangat menyebalkan. Johnny tidak mengerti dari segi mana memiliki adik itu menyebalkan.

Adiknya tidak seperti itu. Jaehyun adiknya sangat menggemaskan. Manja, dan selalu saja nempel dengannya saat dirumah. Jaehyun adiknya tidak pernah membuatnya kesal. Apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun selalu membuat Johnny gemas. Jika Jaehyun menangis pun Johnny akan menjadi orang yang selalu menenangkannya. Johnny sangat suka dengan adiknya. Hari harinya menyenangkan bersama adiknya. Tidak seperti apa yang teman-temannya ceritakan. Jaehyun adiknya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan adik teman-temannya. Dan Johnny bersyukur akan itu.

Johnny sungguh belum pernah merasakan pengalaman buruk dalam memiliki seorang adik. Yang ada dia malah merasa senang ikut merasakan pertumbuhan adiknya. Bagaimana pertama kali adiknya bisa merangkak, berjalan, sampai bisa berlari. Bagaimana pertama kali Jaehyun adiknya bisa berbicara, Itu adalah salah satu yang paling mengesankan menurut Johnny. Karena Jaehyun yang sedang belajar berbicara itu sangatlah lucu. Bagaimana pertama kali Jaehyun akhirnya bisa mengucapkan kata _Hyung_ untuk memanggilnya. Betapa senangnya Johnny saat Jaehyun bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , Jaehyun adalah orang pertama di dunia yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dan Johnny benar-benar sangat senang.

Tentu saja segala sesuatu hal tidak selalu menyenangkan. Ada saat dimana Johnny sedih melihat adiknya yang sakit. Jaehyun punya kebiasaan buruk. Ia tidak bisa menelan obat, bukan karena tidak ingin tetapi memang karena tidak bisa. Maka dari itu jika Jaehyun sakit adalah sebuah bencana. Sangat sulit bagi orang tuanya untuk memberinya obat agar Ia sembuh, jika dipaksa Ia akan memuntahkan kembali obat tersebut. Pernah suatu hari ibunya memaksanya menelan obat, sedikit kejam sampai mendekap mulut Jaehyun agar obat itu ditelan dan tidak dimuntahkan kembali. Sampai menangis meronta Jaehyun mencoba membebaskan diri dari dekapan ibunya. Tidak tega Johnny melihat adiknya yang sedang sakit seperti itu.

"Jaehyun ayo cepat sembuh, nanti akan kupinjamkan mainan untukmu" selalu menjadi kata andalan bagi Johnny untuk memberikan semangat kepada Jaehyun agar adik kecilnya itu cepat sembuh.

Lalu bagaimana sikap Jaehyun kepada Johnny? Jaehyun ini jauh lebih manja kepada Johnny dibandingkan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Hyung nya kadang suka cubit-cubit pipinya. Tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah marah akan itu. Jaehyun suka saat Hyung nya mau meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain bersamanya dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Jaehyun ingin Hyung nya ada selalu didekatnya. Jaehyun pernah menangis ditinggal oleh Johnny kala Johnny mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Sampai Hyung nya pulang baru tersenyum lagi dia.

Bukan hanya Johnny saja yang sedih melihat Jaehyun sakit. Jaehyun juga begitu. Jaehyun tidak kunjung meninggalkan Johnny yang berbaring lemah di kasurnya. Sambil berkata.

"Hyung, cepat sembuh. Jaehyun tidak ada teman main"

Orang tua mereka tentu saja senang melihat bagaimana akurnya kedua anak mereka. Tidak seperti tetangga sebelah yang anak-anaknya selalu saja bertengkar setiap harinya. Johnny dan Jaehyun berbeda. Mereka seperti melengkapi satu sama lain. Johnny selalu mengalah kepada adiknya. Jika mainannya direbut adiknya dia akan biarkan saja, berujung dengan mereka yang akhirnya saling berbagi. Jaehyun suka usil pada Hyung nya tapi justru itulah yang membuat Johnny selalu gemas dengan adiknya itu. Kapan orang tua mereka mendengar mereka menangis karena bertengkar? Sepertinya hampir tidak pernah.

Dibandingkan menangis karena bertengkar. Mereka lebih sering menangis karena hal yang lain. Dan Jaehyun adalah yang paling sering menangis. Saat Hyung nya pertama kali memasuki sekolah dasar, Ia menangis tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Hyung nya berangkat ke sekolah. Dan pada saat Johnny belajar menaiki sepeda. Kala itu Jaehyun hanya duduk sambil menyedot susu pisang memperhatikan Hyung nya yang sedang belajar mengendarai sepeda roda dua bersama ayahnya. Sang ayah menuntun Johnny, mengajarkan kepada anaknya untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar bisa mengendarai sepeda tersebut. Saat sang ayah merasa Johnny bisa menjaga keseimbangannya Ia melepaskan tangannya dari sepeda tersebut, dibiarkannya Johnny mengayuh sepeda itu sendiri. Namun hanya beberapa kayuhan Johnny tidak bisa mengendalikan sepedanya, membuatnya terjatuh seketika. Sang ayah langsung dengan sigap menghampiri anaknya yang terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun yang sedaritadi duduk memperhatikan. Ia menjatuhkan begitu saja botol susu pisangnya yang sudah setengah diminumnya. Kaki kecilnya berlari menghampiri Johnny.

"Johnny, kau tidak apa kan?" ayahnya membantu Johnny untuk bangkit, berlutut memeriksa keadaan anaknya. Ia menemukan sikut dan lutut anak tersebut terluka. Salahnya yang tidak memakaikan pelindung jadi terluka begitu anaknya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya sang ayah khawatir. Johnny hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Hyung"

Johnny menoleh dan menemukan adiknya dengan wajah hampir menangis. Ia tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi chubby Jaehyun.

"Hyung berdarah" Jaehyun menunjuk luka di lutut Johnny. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bawahnya yang ditekuk. Johnny melirik sekilas luka dilututnya yang ditunjuk oleh Jaehyun namun Ia malah tersenyum mencoba menyampaikan kepada adiknya bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa Jaehyun"

"Hiks...pasti sakit. Appa, Johnny Hyung terluka"

"Dia tidak apa Jaehyun. Lihat, Hyung mu baik-baik saja, dia tidak menangis. Kenapa malah Jaehyun yang menangis?" ayahnya menghapus air mata anak bungsunya dan terkekeh pelan. Hal yang dilakukan ayahnya tersebut tidak membuat Jaehyun berhenti menangis, malah semakin menjadi tangisannya.

"Hiks..ta..tapi Johnny Hyung terluka. Hiks...Appa jangan mengajarinya sepeda lagi"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jaehyun. sshh...jangan menangis" Johnny menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi Jaehyun dan memeluk adiknya. Sambil mengelus pelan punggung adiknya itu. Sang ayah yang masih berlutut menyaksikan keduanya itu hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan sambil menahan kekehannya melihat tingkah anaknya ini. Ya tuhan, Ia sungguh beruntung diberikan anak yang menggemaskan seperti Jaehyun.

"Sudah-sudah Jaehyun jangan menangis. Ayo kita masuk kedalam, kita obati luka Hyung mu yah" ayahnya kini mengusak lembut rambut Jaehyun dan menariknya kedalam gendongannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi Ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Johnny. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengobati luka Johnny. Jaehyun masih sedikit terisak didalam gendongan ayahnya sambil memperhatikan Hyung nya. Mungkin Ia akan menangis lagi jika melihat sedikit darah yang mengalir dari lutut dan sikut Hyung nya itu.

Itu adalah salah satu dari kenangan masa kecil kedua kakak-beradik tersebut. Usia Johnny dan Jaehyun terpaut tiga tahun. Kini Johnny berusia dua belas tahun dan Jaehyun berusia sembilan tahun. Mereka berdua punya kamar masing-masing, tetapi terkadang Jaehyun lebih suka tidur di kamar Johnny.

"Aku lebih nyaman tidur dikamar Hyung. Disini lebih hangat"

Begitu katanya. Johnny tentu saja tidak keberatan. Dia malah sangat senang Jaehyun tidur dikamarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak elus rambutku? Aku tidak bisa tidur" Jaehyun menarik tangan Johnny yang berbaring di sampingnya kearah kepalanya. Alasan kenapa Jaehyun lebih suka tidur dikamar Hyung nya adalah ini. Hyung nya suka mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang sampai dia jatuh tertidur.

Johnny tersenyum dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Dengan perlahan dia mengelus dengan lembut rambut tebal nan halus adiknya. Jaehyun terlihat sangat menikmatinya, semakin lama matanya terasa semakin berat, dan akhirnya dia terpejam. Jaehyun tertidur dan jatuh kealam mimpinya. Sangat mudah jatuh tertidur jika dia sudah tidur di dekat Hyung nya. Johnny hyungnya sungguh memberikan Jaehyun rasa nyaman. Tak jauh beberapa saat Johnny ikut jatuh tertidur. Sang ibu dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Johnny dan melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah pulas tertidur. Ia membenarkan posisi selimut dan mematikan lampu kamar kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Good night babies" gumamnya pelan dan dengan perlahan keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Johnny dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan keduanya. Terutama Jaehyun yang sedikit sensitif.

.

.

.

Suara hujan dan gemuruh petir menggelegar diluar sana. Ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan terjadi badai ternyata tidak meleset. Jaehyun yang berada di kamarnya siap untuk tidur langsung bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar Johnny. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, dan menyumbulkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam.

"Hyung" panggilnya pelan, Ia ingin memastikan Hyung nya sudah tidur atau belum.

Seseorang yang dipanggil, yang sudah berbaring dengan nyaman dikasurnya menoleh kearah pintu, dan menemukan Jaehyun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Hyung, aku tidur disini yah, boleh tidak?"

Johnny dengan senang hati menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk nepuk kasur yang lengang disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk menghampirinya dan berbaring disampingnya. Johnny sebenarnya sudah tau, disaat seperti ini Jaehyun pasti akan tidur dikamarnya. Jaehyun langsung menghampiri Johnny dan berbaring disampingnya, menarik selimut, dan memposisikan bantalnya dengan nyaman.

"Diluar hujan dan petir Hyung aku takut tidur sendiri"

"Kau bahkan lebih sering tidur disini daripada tidur dikamarmu Jae" Johnny terkekeh pelan dan mulai mengelus pelan rambut Jaehyun yang hanya tersenyum menampilkan dimple nya yang manis. Jaehyun mulai mencoba menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian Jaehyun sudah pulas dalam tidurnya.

Di malam-malam berikutnya. Kali ini bukan suara hujan dan petir yang terdengar. Melainkan suara teriakan, cacian, suara penuh emosi yang terdengar ditelinga Johnny dan Jaehyun. Ini bukan kali pertama. Sudah beberapa kali mereka mendengar hal seperti ini. Kedua kakak beradik itu akhir-akhir ini sering mendengar kedua orang tua mereka yang bertengkar di malam hari. Mungkin kedua orang tua mereka tidak sadar jika anak-anaknya mendengar.

Dan malam ini itu terjadi lagi. Bukan hanya suara caci maki yang terdengar. Johnny di kamarnya mendengar suara pecahan diluar sana. Suara vas dibantingkah? Atau piring? Atau entah lah yang jelas itu adalah suara pecah belah yang sangat nyaring. Johnny bergegas ke kamar adiknya. Ia menemukan adiknya yang masih terjaga, sepertinya karena mendengar suara orang tua mereka di lantai bawah sana.

"Jaehyun tidur dikamar Hyung lagi yah malam ini"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui Hyung nya. Johnny langsung menarik Jaehyun ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya berbaring disampingnya.

"Kau tau, teman-temanku disekolah mengatakan jika mendengarkan musik sebelum tidur akan sangat menyenangkan" Johnny dangan perlahan memasangkan earphone dikedua telinga Jaehyun dan memutar sebuah lagu yang menenangkan untuk membuat Jaehyun tertidur. Tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang dengan telaten mengelus lembut rambut adiknya.

Alasan lain kenapa Johnny memasangkan earphone ketelinga adiknya ini adalah karena Ia tidak ingin adiknya mendengar keributan diluar sana, apalagi melihatnya. Tidak, jangan sampai Jaehyun melihatnya. Mereka berdua memang masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tua mereka. Tetapi mendengar orang tua mereka seperti itu setidaknya mereka berdua tau bahwa itu bukanlah suatu keadaan yang baik. Johnny tidak mengerti apa yang membuat orang tua mereka seperti itu, bertengkar hampir setiap hari dan Johnny harap mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Johnny melihat adiknya yang sudah tertidur. Dengan perlahan melepas earphone ditelinganya, dan membenarkan selimut untuk menyelimuti adiknya. Suara keributan diluar sana juga sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Apakah orang tua mereka sudah selesai? Johnny dengan perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia haus dan butuh air untuk minum.

"Kita berpisah saja"

Johnny mematung ditempatnya. Ia ingin menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Baru saja Ia ingin melewati ruang tengah, ternyata orang tuanya masih ada disana. Johnny terdiam ditempatnya. Sedikit bersembunyi agar kedua orang tuanya tidak melihatnya. Menguping memang tidak baik, tetapi Johnny sudah berada disituasi ini jadi Ia tidak peduli.

"Baik, jika itu memang mau mu. Sepertinya kita memang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. biarkan aku membawa Jaehyun bersamaku"

"Tidak bisa!" seorang pria berucap tegas kepada wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya ini. "Kenapa kau harus membawa Jaehyun?"

"Kau bersama Johnny dan aku akan membawa Jaehyun. Itu cukup adil"

Pria tersebut menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ini lah salah satu resiko perceraian, anak adalah korbannya. Kedua orang dewasa ini sudah tau pasti jika kedua anak mereka lah yang justru akan menjadi korban dalam perceraian ini tetapi mereka tidak bisa menghentikannya juga.

"Baik. Tapi kau jangan melarangku untuk bertemu Jaehyun"

"Kau juga tidak boleh melarangku bertemu dengan Johnny"

Dan anak berusia dua belas tahun yang sedaritadi mendengar percakapan kedua orang tua langsung terdiam membeku. Johnny sampai menahan napasnya saat kedua orang tuanya secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berpisah, begitu pula dirinya dengan adiknya. Johnny mungkin baru berusia dua belas tahun, tapi fakta bahwa kedua orang tua mereka akan berpisah Johnny cukup mengerti itu. Salah satu teman sekolahnya ada yang bernasib seperti itu. Johnny cukup sedih bahwa Ia akan merasakannya juga. Tetapi dibandingkan dengan perpisahan kedua orang tua mereka yang membuat Johnny lebih takut adalah dirinya yang juga akan berpisah dengan adiknya. Bagaimana bisa Ia berpisah dengan adiknya yang bahkan sehari saja Ia tidak bisa jika tidak bersama dengannya. Tidak ingatkah jika Jaehyun pernah menangis seharian saat ditinggal oleh Johnny saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah dasar. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jika mereka berdua berpisah, itu sangatlah buruk.

Johnny langsung kembali ke kamarnya niatan untuk memenuhi rasa dahaganya hilang seketika, Ia melihat adiknya masih pulas tertidur diatas kasurnya. Johnny dengan perlahan menghampiri adiknya dan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Dengan perlahan pula memeluk adiknya ini. Jaehyun awalnya sedikit menunjukkan pergerakan tidak nyaman karena ulah Johnny namun itu tidak membuatnya terbangun. Jaehyun malah semakin nyaman didalam dekapan Hyung nya. Dan Johnny yang mendekap Jaehyun dengan erat. Rasa takut dan sedih menyelimuti dirinya, Ia hampir menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berpisah Jae? Aku tidak mau" gumamnya pelan.

Johnny tidak ingin membayangkan harinya tanpa kehadiran adiknya ini. Bagaimana nanti Ia bisa bertahan jika tidak melihat senyum adiknya yang menggemaskan dengan dimple manisnya. Bagaimana jailnya Jaehyun, suara tawa Jaehyun dan bahkan tangisannya. Johnny tidak ingin melewatkan itu semua sehari saja. Jika memang orang tua mereka akan berpisah dan memisahkan mereka berdua juga maka itu sangatlah buruk. Johnny sempat berpikir, biarkan saja orang tua mereka yang berpisah asal jangan dia dengan adiknya. Johnny tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Keputusan sudah ditentukan. Tidak dapat diubah kembali. Kedua orang tua Johnny dan Jaehyun resmi bercerai. Dengan hak asuh sesuai dengan yang mereka sepakati. Johnny bersama ayahnya dan Jaehyun bersama ibunya. Dengan ketentuan mereka tetap harus saling menjaga komunikasi. Sang ibu tidak boleh melarang sang ayah untuk bertemu Jaehyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kedua orang tua tidak boleh melarang kedua anaknya untuk bertemu.

Jaehyun menggenggam erat tangan Johnny. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Jaehyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa ibunya menyuruhnya pergi meninggalkan rumah ini bersama dengannya. Sementara Hyung nya tetap tinggal.

"Hiks..aku tidak mau pergi. Aku disini saja dengan Johnny Hyung" erat sekali Jaehyun menggenggam tangan sang kakak. Terus memberontak saat sang ibu terus menariknya. Johnny hanya bisa diam, Ia tidak menangis seperti Jaehyun namun genggaman tangannya juga kuat, melebihi Jaehyun. sungguh Ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan adiknya.

"Kau tetap bisa bertemu dengannya Jaehyunie. Sekarang kau harus ikut dengan Eomma" sang ibu terus berusaha menarik Jaehyun. sang ayah juga tidak hanya tinggal diam. Ia ikut menarik Johnny dan mencoba melepas genggaman kuat sang kakak beradik.

Terlepas. Genggaman tangan itu berhasil terlepas. Sang ibu dengan sigap menggendong Jaehyun. Anak berusia sembilan tahun tak peduli jika sudah tidak pantas digendong lagi. Jika tidak begini Jaehyun tak akan mau pergi.

"No..hiks..Hyung. Aku mau sama Hyung saja. Eomma...hiks...turunkan aku Eomma huaaa..." Jaehyun terus memberontak didalam gendongan sang ibu. Namun, tak ada guna, dia benar-benar dipaksa pergi. Berpisah dengan Hyung nya.

Mulai saat itu Johnny dan Jaehyun terpisah. Tak peduli walaupun terpisah mereka tetap saling berkunjung. Jaehyun suka mengunjungi Hyung nya di rumah ayahnya, begitu pula dengan Johnny yang mengunjungi Jaehyun di rumah ibunya. Hampir setiap hari. Pernah sampai menginap pula, tetapi tidak pernah diperbolehkan lebih atau sampai satu minggu.

Orang tua mereka yang berpisah tetapi mereka pula yang menjadi korbannya. Meskipun begitu itu tidak mengurangi Johnny untuk selalu tetap memperhatikan Jaehyun. tidak mengurangi Jaehyun untuk tetap bermanja pada kakaknya. Tak sedikit pun rasa kasih sayang mereka berdua berkurang. Mungkin orang tua mereka sudah tidak berstatus sebagai suami-istri namun sampai kapan pun status Johnny dan Jaehyun tetaplah kakak-adik.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Kini Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah bukan lagi dikatakan sebagai anak kecil. Mereka sudah remaja. Sudah menginjak kursi sekolah menengah. Walau tetap hidup terpisah. Mereka tidak berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Johnny duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas sementara Jaehyun baru memasuki tahun pertama di sekolah menengah pertama. Johnny tetap menyempatkan diri untuk paling tidak menjemput adiknya pulang sekolah. Ia akan dengan setia menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah adiknya.

"Hyung" Jaehyun berlari menghampiri Johnny yang sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya. "Menunggu lama?"

"Hmm..lumayan" mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Eomma bilang kau harus kerumah Hyung. Dia memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Bus yang akan mereka tumpangi telah tiba, mereka berdua menaiki bus tesebut dan menempati kursi paling belakang yang kebetulan kosong. Jaehyun merogoh kantong seragam almamaternya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat dari sana. Memberikannya kepada Johnny.

"Kau sering menungguku di depan gerbang. Banyak murid yang memperhatikanmu. Sejak mereka tau kalau aku adikmu mereka selalu mendekatiku dan berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jaehyun.

" _Jaehyun, jadi orang yang selalu menunggu mu di depan gerbang itu adalah Hyung mu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Hyung mu sangat tampan_ " Jaehyun menirukan bagaimana teman-temannya yang selalu antusias saat mereka membicarakan tentang kakak nya itu. Sedikit jengkel juga Jaehyun mendengarnya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Banyak teman-temannya yang menitipkan barang-barang kepadanya untuk diberikan kepada Hyung nya ini. Memangnya Jaehyun ini kurir pengantar barang? Jika sudah begitu Jaehyun akan terima saja apa yang mereka berikan kepadanya untuk disampaikan kepada Hyung nya. Tetapi secara diam-diam Jaehyun memilihnya. Memilih mana barang yang pantas diberikan dan yang tidak, sisanya diam-diam Ia buang ke tempat sampah. Dan coklat yang baru saja diberikan kepada Hyung nya itu adalah salah satu yang lolos seleksi.

"Aku lupa coklat itu dari siapa. sebenarnya ada banyak sih hadiah untukmu, tetapi aku buang. Memangnya aku kurir pengantar barang" ucap Jaehyun kesal tanpa sadar Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang keluar jendela. Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Jika yang lainnya kau buang, kenapa coklat ini tidak?"

Jaehyun kini kembali menoleh dan menatap Hyung nya dengan mata berbinar dan sedikit tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Jaehyun tidak membuang coklat ini. Dari sekian banyak barang yang diterima, entah itu surat-surat dengan isi yang menggelikan, barang-barang aneh seperti boneka atau bunga lah dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya coklat ini salah satu barang yang diterimanya yang bisa dimakan. Itulah sebabnya Jaehyun tidak membuangnya.

"Aku tau itu untukmu, tapi tidak salah kan kalau kita berbagi Hyung. Itu coklat dari Swiss sepertinya enak"

Johnny tertawa setelahnya. Sudah Ia duga alasan mengapa Ia tidak membuang coklat ini. Adiknya kalau sudah berurusan dengan makanan pasti selalu kalah. Jika Jaehyun sedang merajuk atau kesal jurus andalan Johnny untuk membuatnya membaik lagi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah makanan. Johnny sudah hapal benar itu. Ia membuka bungkus coklatnya, memotong kecil coklat tersebut dan menyuapinya kedalam mulut Jaehyun yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Woah..sudah kuduga rasanya enak" Jaehyun langsung berbinar kala coklat itu meleleh didalam mulutnya.

"Untukmu saja kalau kau suka"

"Tapi kan orang itu memberikannya untukmu"

"Sekarang coklat ini milikku. Dan aku memberikannya untukmu" Johnny menyerahkan coklat tersebut ke tangan Jaehyun.

"Kau tetap harus mencobanya Hyung. Ini enak" Jaehyun memotong sebagian kecil coklat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Hyung nya "Bagaimana? Enak kan Hyung?"

Johnny mengangguk sambil mengemut coklat yang ada di dalam mulutnya ini. Sisanya Jaehyun yang menghabiskan coklat tersebut. Kalau saja orang-orang yang memberikan hadiah kepada Hyung nya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dan enak seperti ini dengan senang hati Jaehyun akan menerimanya, tidak akan berakhir ditempat sampah. Besok Jaehyun akan mengatakan kepada para penggemar Hyung nya itu untuk memberikan makanan saja daripada barang aneh yang menggelikan. Johnny tidak marah jika Jaehyun membuang hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan untuknya, Ia juga tidak ada niatan untuk menerimanya.

Johnny sedikit menutup jendela yang ada disamping adiknya karena anging yang kencang. Ia takut Jaehyun terserang flu. Udara akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Jika Jaehyun jatuh sakit itu adalah mimpi buruk, Johnny tidak mau membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Jaehyun hanya untuk menelan obat.

"Hyung kemarin malam aku begadang untuk mengarjakan tugas. Aku mengantuk, bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai yah" Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dan mencoba menutup matanya.

"Nanti akan ku bangunkan. Tidurlah" Johnny menarik Jaehyun ke bahunya, bersandar di jendela pastilah tidak nyaman, jika terbentur nanti akan sakit. Jaehyun memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu menutup kedua matanya. Jika sudah berada disamping Johnny dia sudah tidak perlu merasa khwatir lagi, sudah aman dan nyaman ada yang menjaganya. Dia pernah melewati halte bus tujuannya karena tertidur, tapi kali ini Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu lagi, karena ada Hyung nya disampinya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, musim dan tahun terus berganti. Begitu pula dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun. mereka berdua kini bukan lagi remaja yang duduk di sekolah menengah. Semakin dewasa semakin terbuka pula pikiran mereka. Johnny kini berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dan Jaehyun berusia dua puluh tahun. Keduanya masih hidup seperti dulu, terpisah sama seperti orang tua mereka. Biarpun begitu komunikasi mereka diantara kedua orang tua mereka tetap baik. Jaehyun masih berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan ayahnya, walaupun tidak tinggal bersama, ayahnya ini masih tau bagaimana tumbuh kembangnya Jaehyun anak bungsunya. Apa yang Jaehyun sukai, apa yang Jaehyun inginkan, ayahnya masih mengetahui segalanya selayaknya seorang ayah. Begitu pula sang ibu yang masih memantau bagaimana Johnny yang tinggal bersama ayahnya, bagaimana pergaulannya, apa yang menjadi perhatian besar Johnny saat ini, sang ibu tau semuanya. Perpisahaan kedua orang tua mereka tidak membuat kedua orang tua mereka mengurangi rasa perhatian mereka kepada kedua anaknya. Semuanya terasa sama, hanya saja mereka hidup terpisah di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua sudah memasuki usia dewasa, usia yang legal. Mereka kini bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau termasuk mengambil suatu keputusan. Johnny sudah menantikan ini, dimana adiknya sudah memasuki usia dua puluh tahun. Sudah sejak lama Ia memiliki keinginan dimana dirinya dapat tinggal bersama adiknya kembali, tidak dipisah-pisahkan lagi. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi halangan untuk mereka tinggal bersama lagi. Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan _'Kalian masih kecil, masih butuh pengawasan'_ karena sekarang mereka berdua sudah bukan lagi anak-anak.

Johnny mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa Ia ingin tinggal bersama Jaehyun. Mereka berdua saja. Tentu saja hal itu ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Terutama ibunya. Keputusan ini bukan hanya keputusan Johnny semata. Jaehyun juga sudah menyetujuinya. Tinggal bagaimana cara Johnny merayu kedua orang tuanya agar diberikan ijin.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita tinggal bersama? Bukankah itu akan lebih baik? daripada seperti ini terus aku lelah" Johnny berusaha membujuk ibunya. Tantangan paling besar adalah membujuk seorang ibu, jika membujuk ayahnya nanti tidak akan sulit, jika ibunya mengijinkan pasti ayahnya akan mengijiinkan pula. Maka dari itu Johnny harus berusaha dengan baik membujuk sang ibu akan didapatkannya ijin.

"Ini bukan hanya keinginanku Eomma, Jaehyun juga sudah menyetujuinya. Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, Jaehyun sudah dua puluh tahun kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Nanti aku akan menjaga Jaehyun aku janji"

Sang ibu kini melirik anak bungsunya yang duduk tak jauh dari Johnny. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk saja, tanda apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyung nya itu adalah benar adanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, Ia serahkan semuanya pada Hyung nya.

"Tapi..."

"Eomma, kami sudah dewasa. Sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. kami bukan lagi jagoan kecil kalian seperti dulu. Dulu kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala kalian memisahkan kami. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, kita sudah dewasa. Kalian berdua yang berpisah maka jangan pisahkan kami juga"

Dan terenyuhlah seorang wanita yang mendengarkan perkataan Johnny tadi. Jaehyun menyikut Johnny yang merasa bahwa perkataannya barusan sedikit keterlaluan karena Ia melihat ibunya yang memasang wajah hampir menangis. Johnny tidak peduli, selain alasan untuk membujuk sang ibu, kata-kata barusan juga sebuah kata-kata yang selama ini Ia ingin lontarkan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sang ibu menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana anaknya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa hingga bisa melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu, dulu hanya bisa menangis saja melihat nasib kedua orang tuanya yang berpisah. Sekarang Johnny sudah bisa mengeluarkan pendapat dan perasaannya terhadap perpisahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah" sang ibu mengangguk "Ku ijinkan jika memang itu mau kalian"

Johnny dan Jaehyun langsung tersenyum senang, kini mereka hanya tinggal mengatakan kepada ayahnya bahwa mereka sudah mendapatkan ijin dari sang ibu. Tak berapa lama, orang tua mereka benar-benar membiarkan apa yang kedua anaknya inginkan. Ayahnya memfasilitasi keduanya dengan sebuah Flat lengkap dengan isinya, cukup besar untuk ditinggali berdua, dengan dua kamar tidur lengkap dengan dapur, ruang tengah dan balkon pula. Kedua orang tuanya berpesan untuk tetap mengunjungi mereka.

"Hyung kau mau pilih kamar yang mana?" Jaehyun selesai melihat-lihat sekeliling tempat yang akan mereka tinggali ini. Dari mulai kamar, dapur, ruang tengahnya, kamar mandi, sampai balkon. Kini Ia bertanya kepada Hyung nya kamar mana yang ingin Ia tempati. Biar bagaimanapun Johnny adalah Hyung nya, Ia lebih memiliki prioritas disini jadi alangkah lebih baik jika Jaehyun bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memilih kamar mana yang Ia mau.

"Kau mau dimana?"

Jaehyun menunjuk salah satu kamar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu balkon. Sebenarnya dua kamar disini sama besarnya, hanya saja kamar yang ditunjuk Jaehyun memiliki jendela yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan luar. Dari awal melihat-lihat Jaehyun sudah suka dengan kamar yang itu.

"Yasudah aku akan pilih yang satu lagi" ucap Johnny singkat. Johnny tidak masalah kamar yang mana saja, menurutnya semuanya sama saja.

"Benar yah Hyung?" Jaehyun meyakinkan Hyung nya sekali lagi. Berharap Hyung nya tidak berubah pikiran.

"Hmm..." Johnny mengangguk sambil membuka kardus yang berisi buku-buku yang dibawanya untuk di letakkan di dalam rak dengan rapi.

"Yes!" Jaehyun langsung kesenangan. Diseretnya koper yang Ia bawa ke dalam kamar, Ia ingin segera membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Johnny hanya tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Keduanya sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Jaehyun sempat membantu Johnny memasukan pakaian Johnny kedalam lemari. Mereka juga memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang diberikan oleh ibu mereka kedalam kulkas. Johnny sibuk menata barang-barang diruang tengah, menggeser sofa kesana-kemari, sampai Ia rasa posisi sofa, meja dan barang-barag lainnya yang ada diruang tengah pas. Sementara Jaehyun sibuk didapur. Meletakkan piring, mangkuk, gelas, sendok dan alat makan lainnya kedalam rak. Ia juga menyusun bumbu-bumbu dapur yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk memasak nanti ketempatnya secara rapi. Setelah dapur selesai, Ia ke kamar mandi untuk meletakan sabun, shampo, sikat gigi, pasta gigi dan kebutuhan mandi lainnya disana, ditata secara rapi.

Ting..tong..

Suara bell menginterupsi keduanya. Jaehyun bergegas keluar untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Biar aku saja yang buka Hyung" ucapnya kepada Johnny yang juga baru saja ingin bangkit dari kesibukannya memasang kabel TV.

Jaehyun melirik sebentar ke layar interkom. Ia tersenyum singkat karena sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang akan datang. Selain kedua orang tua mereka, hanya orang ini yang tahu tempat tinggal baru mereka. Jaehyun membuka pintunya disambut dengan senyum ramah orang yang sudah dikenalnya ini.

" _Guess, both of you are hungry right?_ " sapa orang tersebut kepada Jaehyun dengan menunjukan dua kantong plastik yang berisi makanan.

"Doyoung Hyung, ayo masuk" Jaehyun membiarkan tamu yang bernama Doyoung untuk masuk, membantunya membawa barang yang dibawa.

"Hyung, Doyoung hyung datang" Jaehyun memberitahukan kedatangan Doyoung kepada Johnny. Lalu Ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyajikan makanan yang baru saja dibawa oleh Doyoung.

" _I know it must be him_ " Johnny langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Urusannya memasang kabel sudah selsai. Kini Ia menghampiri Doyoung menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah dan memeluknya sebentar. Johnny meraih kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Doyoung dan menyusul Jaehyun ke dapur. Doyoung melihat-lihat sekeliling. Mengamati tempat tinggal baru kedua kakak-beradik ini.

"Aku kira aku akan disambut kardus-kardus menumpuk saat datang. Ternyata semuanya sudah rapi" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar Johnny yang baru saja dilihatnya, dan kini Ia menyusul kedua kakak-beradik itu ke dapur dan bergabung bersama mereka duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersaji makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Jaehyun yang menyuruhku untuk merapikannya sekarang. Jika nanti-nanti tidak ada waktu lagi, Jaehyun kan kuliah, aku juga bekerja"

"Tadinya aku datang untuk membantu, karena sudah rapi semua ya sudah"

"Harusnya kau datang lebih awal jika ingin membantu Hyung"

Doyoung hanya terkekeh pelan dan meraih sumpit. Makanan yang dibawanya ini lebih dari cukup untuk dimakan oleh tiga orang. Ia memang sengaja memesan banyak karena Ia tahu kedua orang yang akan dikunjunginya ini pastilah sangat lapar. Terutama orang berkulit putih berdimple yang napsu makannya luar biasa itu, pasti dibutuhkan porsi double disaat-saat seperti ini, Dan apa yang Doyoung duga benar adanya, karena Jaehyun dengan lahap memakan makanan yang dibawanya, Ia benar-benar lapar.

"Tempat tinggal kalian cukup nyaman, aku rasa kalian akan betah disini"

"Tentu saja. Jika bersama Jaehyun tinggal digubuk pun aku betah"

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Johnny. Hyung nya ini terkadang memang terlalu hiperbola. Sementara Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Johnny.

"Aku menginap disini boleh tidak?"

"Boleh"

"Tidak"

Jaehyun dan Johnny memberikan jawaban yang berbeda. Jaehyun menatap Johnny heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hyung nya itu. Jaehyun sih tidak keberatan jika Doyoung mau menginap disini. Ia malah senang jadi suasana akan cukup ramai. Tapi kenapa pendapatnya berlawanan dengan Johnny?

"Hari ini aku ingin berdua dengan Jaehyun. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Maka dari itu sebaiknya jangan hari ini" ucap Johnny lembut kepada Doyoung agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang yang ada disampingnya ini, memberikan alasan kenapa Ia tidak menginginkan Doyoung untuk menginap hari ini. Mungkin dilain waktu tapi tidak hari ini.

"Cih..sudah kuduga. Kau tau, jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa yang..."

"...Yang membuatmu cemburu itu adalah Jaehyun" Johnny menyahuti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Doyoung. Sudah hapal benar Johnny dengan kata-kata itu. Doyoung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. Jaehyun yang memperhatikan hanya diam saja tidak berkata apapun. Dalam hati Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Doyoung.

"Tak kusangka aku cemburu dengan adik kekasihku sendiri" ucapnya dengan nada sakartis yang sudah tidak mengejutkan bagi Johnny maupun Jaehyun.

"Ku mohon mengertilah" Johnny mengelus pelan rambut Doyoung.

Suasana tidak enak sempat menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Dan salah satu yang berada di posisi paling tidak nyaman adalah Jaehyun. Karena tentu saja tidak nyaman jika berada di tengah-tengah suasana sedikit menegangkan karena pertengkaran kecil Hyung nya dengan kekasihnya apalagi alasan dibalik pertengkaran kecil itu adalah dirinya. Namun itu hanya sementara karena beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali seperti semula. Selesai makan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Jaehyun yang menonton TV karena dua orang tertua lainnya sedang asik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Doyoung duduk di sofa dengan Johnny yang tertidur dengan menggunakan paha nya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Seharusnya jika posisi seperti ini maka tangan Doyoung mungkin akan mengelus lembut rambut Johnny. Tangan itu malah sibuk memainkan rambut coklat gelap orang yang lebih muda darinya. Yang duduk di karpet tebal empuk bersandar di sofa tidak jauh dari kaki Doyoung. Jujur Doyoung akui Jaehyun memiliki rambut yang tebal dan lembut dan sangat menyenangkan jika menyentuhnya. Doyoung asik membuat simpul kepang kecil di rambut Jaehyun.

"Doyoung Hyung jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku bukan wanita" Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangan Doyoung dari rambutnya yang sudah mulai usil membuat simpul kepang yang menurutnya aneh. Ini bukan kali pertama, sudah beberapa kali Doyoung melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Ish..diam, aku belum selesai" Ia menepis tangan Jaehyun yang mengganggu kegiatannya ini, tak peduli dengan protesan Jaehyun, Doyoung tetap melanjutkan aksinya mengepang rambut halus Jaehyun. Sambil terkekeh pelan. Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah saja menerimanya.

Ponsel Doyoung yang berada di meja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jaehyun yang berada tak jauh dari meja berinisiatif untuk meraih ponsel tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Doyoung. Dalam hati Ia senang karena dengan ini Doyoung tidak lagi bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Jaehyun merapikan rambutnya, yang dimata Doyoung adalah merusak kepangan yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Halo...iya Hyung...oh iya aku kesana" Doyoung mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya yang singkat. "Jaehyun sepertinya aku harus pergi. Hyung ku dirumah membutuhkan bantuan"

"Oh begitu. Yasudah" Jaehyun bangkit dari tempatnya, Ia melirik Johnny yang pulas di pangkuan Doyoung "Tunggu sebentar Hyung" Jaehyun berjalan kearah kamar untuk mengambil sebuah bantal. Setelahnya Ia membantu Doyoung untuk menyingkirkan Johnny dari pangkuannya yang masih tertidur ini. Dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Johnny. Jaehyun meletakkan bantal sebagai pengganti paha Doyoung tadi ketika Doyoung berhasil berdiri.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Johnny memang orang yang paling sibuk saat mereka akan pindah di tempat baru. Segala sesuatunya Johnny lah yang mengurus maka dari itu tidak heran jika Johnny kelelahan seperti ini.

"Ayo Hyung. Kuantar sampai depan"

"Tidak usah. Nanti jika Johnny bangun kau tidak ada bisa panik dia" Doyoung mengenakan denim jacketnya yang tadi sempat Ia lepas. Tak lupa memasukan kunci mobil serta ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Jaehyun mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

"Bilang pada Johnny aku pulang karena Hyung ku memanggilku" Jaehyun mengangguk pelan dan menggumam membalas perkataan Doyoung.

"Oh iya Hyung. 0402"

"Huh?" Doyoung menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun.

"Passcode flat ini 0402. Nanti jika kau datang kesini langsung masuk saja tidak perlu menekan bell lagi Hyung"

Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sudah berapa kali Doyoung katakan bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya yang tersenyum ramah dengan lensung pipi menggemaskan ini adalah salah satu orang yang paling sering membuatnya cemburu. Katakan bahwa Doyoung bodoh, bagaimana bisa cemburu dengan adik kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi siapun yang ada di posisi Doyoung pasti akan mengerti mengapa Doyoung merasa cemburu dengan orang ini. Meski begitu, Doyoung tidak pernah membenci Jaehyun. Jaehyun sangat manis, jika Doyoung punya seorang adik Doyoung ingin yang seperti Jaehyun. Menggemaskan, manja dan sangat menyenangkan. Doyoung mengerti mengapa Johnny sangat menyayangi adiknya, jika adiknya seperti ini siapa yang tidak sayang.

"Sampai jumpa Hyung, hati-hati dijalan" Jaehyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, tak lama kemudian Ia menutup pintu. Doyoung masih diam mematung di depan pintu yang baru saja tertutup dihadapnnya ini. Senyumnya seketika menghilang berubah menjadi ekspresi dingin dan sidikit tidak bersahabat. Ia berbalik berjalan menjauhi pintu tersebut. Disaat seperti ini Doyoung jadi mengingat hari itu. Dimana hubungannya dengan Johnny dimulai.

.

 _"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"_

 _Suasana ramai cafe disiang hari tidak mempengaruhi sunyinya suasana dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan disalah satu sudut cafe. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saat sebuah kalimat muncul dari mulut salah satu dari mereka. Mata indah yang menyerupai bentuk mata kelinci itu tak pernah teralihkan dari sepasang mata indah yang seperti rubah berwarna coklat terang. Ia menunggu jawaban atas apa yang baru saja di katakannya. Mereka berdua bukan orang asing yang baru saling mengenal. Sudah paham betul sifat masing-masing, mulai dari apa yang disuka dan apa yang dibenci._

 _"Doyoung, kau tidak serius kan?"_

 _"Aku serius" Doyoung menegaskan perkataannya "Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi John, jadi jawab pertanyaanku"_

 _Johnny sudah lama mengenal orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Bisa dikatakan orang ini adalah salah satu teman yang paling baik yang dikenalnya. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya Ia mengenal Doyoung. Baik, pintar, dan yang paling melekat adalah bagaimana terkadang Ia selalu berkata dengan sakartis. Dan itulah Doyoung yang Ia kenal memang seperti itu. Namun apa yang baru saja Doyoung katakan padanya cukup membuatnya terkejut. Johnny tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Doyoung akan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Selama ini mereka berteman tidak pernah sedikit pun Johnny merasakan hal lebih kepada Doyoung. Temannya yang lebih mirip dengan kelinci ini selalu dianggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan itu Doyoung"_

 _"Karena aku menyukai oh..bukan aku mencintaimu" Doyoung menunduk dan sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh Ia benar-benar malu mengatakan ini kepada Johnny. Ia juga takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Johnny nanti. Jika Johnny berkata Iya maka tentu saja Doyoung akan sangat senang, tapi jika Johnny berkata Tidak bagaimana? Sebenarnya tidak apa, hanya saja Doyoung takut Johnny akan menjauhinya dan tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi._

 _"Sejak kapan?"_

 _"Jangan tanya padaku, aku juga tidak tahu"_

 _Tiga tahun bersama. Doyoung bahkan tidak sadar kapan perasaannya terhadap Johnny tumbuh. Ia hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat temannya ini. Dan merasa kehilangan kala Johnny pergi berlibur untuk beberapa minggu bersama adiknya. Johnny selalu menjadi orang yang masuk kedalam pikirannya sebelum Ia jatuh tertidur dan mampir ke dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Doyoung juga tidak tahu mengapa. Doyoung awalnya mencoba menepis perasaannya bahwa hal itu dirasakan hanya karena betapa baiknya Johnny kepadanya dan pertemanan mereka yang bisa dikatakan bukan pertemanan yang singkat. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Doyoung bahkan sampai akrab dengan Jaehyun adiknya Johnny._

 _"Kau tinggal menjawab Iya atau Tidak. Aku mengungkapkan ini agar aku bisa tertidur dengan nyaman. Karena ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku dimalam hari"_

 _Johnny tersenyum kepada Doyoung. Mencoba mengurangi rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua. Temannya ini cukup membuatnya terkejut dengan perkataannya. Biar begitu Johnny tetap harus memberikan tanggapan._

 _"Kau tahu kan, ini sangat mengejutkan"_

 _"Hm aku bahkan sangat terkejut bisa mengatakan ini padamu"_

 _"Kau sangat baik Doyoung. Siapa yang tidak mau jadi kekasihmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan bisa menjadikanmu prioritasku, tidak akan bisa"_

 _Doyoung terdiam. Sedikit merasakan sakit di dadanya. Doyoung tidak akan menyangka jika mendapat penolakkan akan seperti ini rasanya. Iya seperti ingin memutar waktu dan menarik kata-kata nya kembali. Ternyata lebih baik dihantui bayang-bayang perasaannya kepada Johnny dimalam hari daripada mendapatkan jawaban penolakkan seperti ini._

 _"Maafkan aku Doyoung"_

 _"Memangnya siapa yang selalu jadi prioritas utamamu?" Doyoung hanya menunduk dan tidak menatap Johnny. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar sedotan di cup latte nya mengalihkan rasa gugup sekaligus sakit hatinya._

 _"Kau kenal betul siapa orangnya"_

 _"Jaehyun?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Johnny. "Dia adikmu, bukankah wajar jika dia memang prioritasmu?"_

 _"Aku rasa kau tidak akan mengerti"_

 _"Kita coba, jika hubungan kita tidak berjalan baik aku akan mengakhirinya"_

 _"Tapi perasaanku padamu..."_

 _"Aku harap perasaanmu bisa tumbuh ditengah hubungan kita nanti"_

 _Johnny terdiam sebentar. Ia tampak bepikir sambil memandang temannya yang ada di hadapannya ini. Betapa seriusnya Doyoung sampai Johnny tidak menemukan celah di manik matanya. Ini hal yang serius dan sedikit sensitif, Johnny tidak boleh sembarang mengambil keputusan. Karena nantinya Ia akan melukai perasaan seseorang._

 _"hmm..baiklah"_

 _Doyoung sedikit melebarkan matanya dengan jawaban Johnny. Binar matanya kembali lagi, jawaban Johnny tadi seakan mencerahkan hatinya yang sempat suram. Ia tersenyum senang, begitu pula dengan Johnny yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

 _"Aku akan berusaha untuk menjalani hubungan yang baik"_

.

Begitulah awal mula hubungan mereka. Tidak romantis sekali sebenarnya. Mereka mengawalinya dengan alasan mencoba. Hebatnya hubungan mereka bertahan sampi detik ini. Doyoung merasakan bagaimana Johnny yang mencoba untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya, dan Doyoung hargai itu. Doyoung pikir Johnny akan bersikap tak peduli, atau bersikap seperti biasa, menganggapnya sebagai teman. Nyatanya Johnny benar-benar bersikap sebagai seorang kekasih. Menggandeng tangannya, memeluknya, menciumnya Johnny melakukan itu semua dan tidak ada kesan terpaksa dari semua aksinya.

Satu yang paling mengganggu Doyoung. Johnny benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi prioritas utama. Doyoung pikir hal yang wajar jika memang seorang kakak menaruh perhatian besar kepada sang adik. Doyoung juga memiliki seorang kakak dan Doyoung tau rasanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Johnny, Doyoung selalu berpikir jika rasa sayang kekasihnya kepada adiknya itu sangatlah melibihi batas wajar. Batal nya acara kencan mereka, kurangnya waktu mereka berdua untuk bersama, bahkan Johnny pernah pergi begitu saja ditengah mereka sedang berkencan semua itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena Jaehyun.

Marah? Tidak, Doyoung tidak bisa marah akan hal itu. Johnny sudah memperingatinya dari awal jika Jaehyun adalah prioritasnya. Hanya saja Doyoung ingin merubahnya. Seandainya bisa, Doyoung ingin merubah bagaimana cara Johnny menatap Jaehyun, bagaimana Johnny memperlakukan Jaehyun, bagaimana Johnny sangat menyayangi Jaehyun. Doyoung ingin merubah itu semua, dia bukan ingin merusak hubungan kedua kakak-beradik itu, Doyoung hanya ingin Johnny bersikap sewajarnya seorang kakak kepada Jaehyun. Doyoung tidak bodoh, dia memperhatikan, dan Doyoung tau benar perasaan seperti apa yang dimiliki Johnny kepada adiknya. Gila memang jika Doyoung bayangkan. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa sampai saat ini hubungannya dengan Johnny masih bertahan. Karena Doyoung ingin Johnny merubah perasaannya terhadap adik tercintanya.

.

.

.

* * *

END

eh salah maksudnya

TBC

* * *

HOLAAAAA

hahahaha, tolong diriku ini. malam-malam post ini fanfic.

satu yang perlu kalian tau, aku pos fanfic ini karena aku takut dikutuk oleh kak Sora atau kak Daun aka **daunlontar**. katanya klo gak di post malem ini aku akan dikutuk, dan dia bakal nunggu sampe subuh ahahaha ampun kak sora ini sudah ku post nih.

btw, cerita ini terinsiprasi dari diriku yang iseng2 nyari di mbah google tentang brothercomplex and...brooo brothercomplex is real, Star gak menyangka menemukan banyak cerita mereka-mereka yang menyukai kakak atau adiknya sendiri suka yang mengarah pada cinta. setelah itu Star berguru kepada kakak sora tercinta tentang perbedaan brothercomplex and incest. kak sora do you remember that? haha

hmm...jujur aja cerita ini lebih terstruktur dibandingkan dengan My Enemy? karena sudah terbayang kedepannya akan seperti apa. untuk My Enemy? itu jangan ditanya update kapan yah, blm ada mood untuk lanjut.

and yaah ini JohnJae and JohnDo

Doyoung nya request dari kak sora hahaha

dan hey Emerald Sunday, dirimu selalu penasaran kan tentang fic yang membusuk di file ku? and this is it. ini fic yang bikin kamu penasaran, sudah ku rombak total hahaha

dan fic ini adalah fic taruhan kita, Star post aja, gak tega Star buat chingu yang satu itu penasaran.

hiraukan rated dari fic ini karena kalau Star tidak sanggup akan Star turunkan lagi rate nya jadi T HAHAHAHAHA. dan jangan berharap bakal fast update, skripsi masih blm di acak acak tuh

mohon kritik saran dari kalian siapa tau aja jika kalian punya ide ini itu bisa menjadi bahan buat Star. dan kali aja review kalian membangun semangat Star untuk cepat melanjutkan fic ini.

sekian cuap cuap dari Star, maaf malah memposting ff baru dibandingkan dengan mengupdate ff sebelah. Tanganku gatel soalnya sama fic ini. semoga kalian suka. sampai ketemu lai di chapter depan. Bye..Bye..

-100BrightStars-


	2. Chapter 2

IN TIED BLOOD

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Hanya mengingatkan bahwa cerita ini mengandung unsur brothercomplex or incest

So, untuk kalian yang tidak suka tema tersebut bisa menyingkir hahaha

and this is JohnJae as main pair so, for those who don't like them you can go away

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Johnny sedang sibuk didalam kamarnya. Membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berada didalam kardus yang belum tersentuh tadi siang. Tidak banyak, hanya barang-barang yang mungkin akan memenuhi meja yang ada dikamarnya. Ini sudah malam tetapi Johnny belum merasa mengantuk sedikitpun, karena tadi dia sudah tidur disiang hari. Seingatnya Ia tidur dengan paha Doyoung sebagai bantalannya, saat Ia terbangun Doyoung sudah tidak ada dan Jaehyun mengatakan dia pulang karena dipanggil oleh Hyung nya. Johnny juga sudah menerima pesan dari Doyoung tadi.

Selesai dengan menata barang-barang diatas mejanya. Johnny beralih membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk memeriksanya dan isinya suda rapi semua, Jaehyun yang merapikannya tadi siang. Kini Ia keluar kamarnya. Mematikan lampu-lampu yang tak terpakai. Saat semuanya sudah gelap Ia melihat kamar adiknya yang masih terang, Johnny dapat melihatnya dari sela-sela bawah pintu, adiknya belum tertidur. Johnny dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Benar dugaannya, Jaehyun masih terjaga. Adiknya itu hanya berbaring saja diatas kasur, tetapi tidak menutup matanya.

"Sudah larut malam, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Jaehyun menoleh kearah pintu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menyediakan tempat untuk Hyung nya. Jaehyun mengisyaratkan Johnny untuk menghampirinya dan Johnny dengan senang hati mengisi ruang kosong di kasur Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Hyung. Suasananya sedikit berbeda dengan kamarku yang ada di rumah Eomma atau Appa"

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa" Johnny bangkit lagi dari tempatnya untuk mematikan lampu kamar Jaehyun dan menghidupkan lampu tidur diatas meja nakas. Mungkin ruangan yang redup akan membantu Jaehyun untuk menutup matanya.

"Hyung, temani aku malam ini saja"

"Hm.." Johnny mengangguk dan berbaring kembali disamping Jaehyun. Ini mengingatkan Johnny akan masa kecil mereka, dimana Jaehyun selalu memintanya untuk menemaninya sebelum tidur. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berada sedekat ini. Johnny menatap manik mata Jaehyun, semakin indah saja mata adiknya itu. Sebelah tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Jaehyun, ritual yang selalu dilakukannya dulu saat mereka tinggal bersama saat orang tua mereka belum bercerai. Mengelus lembut rambut adiknya, mencoba membuatnya untuk tertidur. Jaehyun dengan perlahan menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan kakaknya. Jaehyun merindukan suasana ini, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Johnny terlarut dalam kegiatannya. Tangannya sudah tidak bekerja sesuai perintah otaknya. Lebih mendengarkan perintah hatinya, dengan perlahan tangan itu turun menyusuri pipi mulus adiknya. Mengusapnya pelan pipi putih yang selembut kapas. Jaehyun merasakan sengatan aneh dalam dirinya kala kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit kakaknya. Ini memang bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan kontak fisik, tetapi seintens ini rasanya merupakan hal baru untuk mereka. Aliran darah dalam tubuh Jaehyun seakan sangat cepat membuncah dalam dadanya membuat jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat. Tangan dingin kakak kandungnya ini benar-benar memberikan getaran yang luar biasa pada dirinya. Perlahan Jaehyun membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan manik coklat kakak nya, manik yang sama dengan warna kecoklatan seperti milik ayahnya.

Detik jarum jam terdengar ditengah sunyinya suasana malam. Setiap detiknya menambahkan perasaan aneh kepada dua insan yang berbaring diatas ranjang ini. Johnny tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya. Orang yang akan dilihatnya kala dirinya merindukan ibunya. Kulitnya, bulu matanya yang panjang dan indah, bibirnya, hidungnya sedikit banyak benar-benar mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Johnny berterimakasih kepada ibunya karena menurunkan gen yang cantik dan manis kepada adiknya ini. Serta lesung pipi yang akan muncul ketika bibir itu melengkung tersenyum, benar-benar ibunya sekali.

Johnny seperti tertarik pada dua manik mata yang masih diam menatapnya ini. Seakan terhipnotis sampai tak sadar dirinya dengan perlahan mulai mendekat. Mencoba menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dan adiknya. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap benar-benar tak teralihkan pandangan mereka. Jaehyun merasakan deru napas kakaknya kala jarak mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Ia sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya kala Johnny dengan perlahan menutup matanya, Jaehyun tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia meremat kaos hitam sang kakak, menyalurkan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya. Remasan keras adiknya di bajunya ini menyadarkan Johnny. Ia dengan seketika membuka matanya. Hampir tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Kedua hidung mereka sudah bertemu membuat keduanya dapat merasakan deruan napas mereka masing-masing. Johnny benar-benar hilang akal tadi, tak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia langsung menarik Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya, membuat Jaehyun dapat merasakan debaran jantung sang kakak, sangat cepat sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidurlah Jaehyun, ini sudah malam" ucapnya pelan, sambil mengelus lembut kepala sang adik, Ia memang sengaja memeluk Jaehyun, karena Johnny tidak ingin melihat manik mata itu lagi. Mata itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Posisi ini membuatnya tidak bisa melihat mata adiknya itu. Johnny tidak peduli jika Jaehyun mendengar debaran jantungnya. Lebih baik daripada lepas kendalinya.

"Hm.." adiknya menggumam dan mengangguk, mencoba menutup matanya. Tak sadarkah sang kakak bahwa dirinya membuat Jaehyun semakin tidak bisa tidur.

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan Doyoung Hyung untuk menginap disini? Alasanmu tadi membuatku tidak enak kepadanya"

Ah iya, Doyoung. Johnny lupa dengan kekasihnya yang Ia larang untuk menginap malam ini. Alasan yang diberikannya kepada Doyoung memanglah alasan yang sesungguhnya. Ia ingin menikmati waktunya bersama adiknya. Jika Doyoung ada disini tidak mungkin Johnny dapat menemani Jaehyun seperti saat ini. Johnny yakin Doyoung akan mengerti.

"Jika Doyoung ada disini, aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu seperti ini. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padanya, dia pasti mengerti. Dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu padamu itu memang gaya nya. Kau kan tau sendiri seperti apa terkadang Doyoung berbicara"

Jaehyun memang sangat mengenal kekasih kakaknya itu. Bagaikan kakak kedua baginya. Doyoung memang sangat baik padanya. Dirinya mengenal Doyoung sama seperti Johnny mengenal Doyoung. Jaehyun lah yang pertama kali mendengar kabar hubungan kakaknya dengan Doyoung. Dan Ia senang kekasih kakaknya itu adalah Doyoung. Karena Jaehyun sudah akrab dengannya sedikit banyak Ia tau seperti apa karakter Doyoung. Dan yang paling khas memang kata-katanya yang terkadang terdengar sakartis. Hanya nada nya saja, dibalik semua itu Jaehyun tau Doyoung adalah orang yang baik.

"Tidur, ini sudah malam. Besok kau kuliah kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya. Johnny menarik selimut membuat Jaehyun semakin hangat. Kedua mata Jaehyun mulai terasa berat dan dengan perahan tertutup. Johnny merasakan adiknya yang berada didalam dekapannya ini bernapas dengan teratur. Ia melirik adiknya yang sudah benar-benar tertidur. Mengecup pelan keningnya yang ditutupi oleh rambut coklatnya. Aroma shampo yang digunakan adiknya memasuki indra penciumannya membuatnya terbuai. Johnny menutup matanya, mencoba menyusul adiknya kealam mimpinya. Karena tidak hanya Jaehyun yang memiliki aktivitas esok hari dikampusnya. Johnny juga memiliki tanggung jawab pekerjaan dikantornya. Keduanya terlelap masuk kealam mimpinya masing-masing. Detik jarum jam mengiringi tidur mereka dan tak akan berhenti sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang. Jalanan di ibu kota sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik untuk mengerjakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing walau matahari belum sepenuhnya menyinari. Udara dingin menusuk tulang. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Para peramal cuaca pun sudah mulai meramalkan kapan akan turunnya salju pertama. Karena dinginnya udara, asap mengepul keluar saat seseorang menghembuskan napasnya. Seorang pria merapatkan mantelnya mencoba menghangatkan diri. Saat dirinya keluar dari dalam mobilnya, hembusan angin benar-benar menyambutnya dan membelai rambut hitamnya. Mata indah nya sedikit menyipit karena dinginnya udara pagi.

Keadaan disini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ramainya suasana kota. Disini masih sunyi, masih sepi. Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat saat seorang satpam menyapanya.

"Anda ingin bertemu siapa tuan?"

"Saya ingin berkunjung ke tempatnya tuan Seo"

"Oh penghuni yang baru pindah kemarin, sepertinya beliau belum keluar. Begitu juga dengan adiknya" jawab sang satpam ramah

"Terimakasih"

Sang satpam menekankan tombol lift untuk Doyoung. Orang yang datang pagi-pagi untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya tersebut. Satpam tersebut melayani Doyoung dengan baik, karena ini merupakan tugasnya untuk memberikan layanan kepada tamu yang datang untuk setiap penghuni. Dan Doyoung adalah tamu pertama di pagi hari ini.

"Semoga pagi anda menyenangkan tuan" ucap satpam tersebut kepada Doyoung sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Dan Doyoung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum ramah dan gumaman terimakasih. Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya saat dirinya sudah tiba dilantai tujuannya. Benar-benar sunyi sepi, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang menggema menemani setiap langkahnya. Ia tiba di salah satu pintu. Mencoba mengingat passcode yang diberikan oleh sang penghuni. Kata-kata Jaehyun terngiang dalam kepalanya. Doyoung adalah pengingat yang baik. Dan angka-angka yang diberikan Jaehyun adalah angka yang singkat dan mudah diingat.

'0402' batinnya. Suara bip terdengar setiap kali Ia menekan angka seperti menyuarakan isi kepalanya yang melafalkan digit-digit angkat tersebut. Dan dengan seketika pintu terbuka. Saat Doyoung memasuki flat besar ini, suasana gelap menyambutnya. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sini, sepertinya penghuninya masih terjebak dialam mimpi. Doyoung melepas sepatunya dan mantel tebalnya, menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Ia menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah. Membuka tirai korden yang menutupi pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan balkon agar sinar matahari yang mulai terbit dapat masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Doyoung dengan perlahan membuka saah satu pintu kamar. Yang Ia yakini adalah kamar Johnny kekasihnya. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat kamar itu kosong. Seprei kasur masih tertata rapi seakan tidak ditiduri oleh pemiliknya. _Johnny sudah bangun? Mengapa suasana disini masih sepi?_ Begitu batinnya.

Kini Ia beralih ke kamar satu lagi, kamar sang adik. Dengan perlahan Ia membuka pintunya. Doyoung sedikit tercekat saat melihat keadaan didalam sana. Kedua kakak-beradik itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Doyoung melihat Johnny yang mendekap adiknya. Betapa nyamannya Jaehyun didalam pelukan sang kakak. Doyoung memiliki seorang kakak juga tetapi tidak pernah seumur hidupnya Ia sampai seperti itu dengan kakaknya. Hubungan Doyoung dan kakaknya bahkan bisa dikatakan baik, tidak pernah bertengkar pula. Apa yang dilihatnya ini benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Sangat miris, Ia merasakan rasa kasihan terhadap dua kakak-beradik ini. Iya, dia prihatin karena tidak seharusnya kakak dan adik seperti itu. Doyoung menghembuskan napasnya berat. Dan dengan perlahan menutup kembali pintu kamar Jaehyun. Jadi seperti itu maksud Johnny yang mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu berduanya bersama Jaehyun. Ayolah, semua orang tau itu bukan hal yang sepantasnya.

Doyoung mencoba mengusir perasaan kelabunya. Dinginnya hati sedingin udara diluar sana. Ia mulai menyibukkan diri didapur. Tujuannya datang kemari sebenarnya adalah ingin menghabiskan waktu sarapan bersama dengan dua kakak-beradik itu. sebelum sibuk dengan pekerjaaan mereka. Doyoung membuka kulkas dan menemukan bahan-bahan yang bisa dimasak didalam sana. Kemampuan memasaknya memang tidak sebaik Jaehyun, namun kemampuannya tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Doyoung memulai aktivitas memasaknya. Berusaha membuat sarapan yang nikmat untuk mereka bertiga.

Suara ribut didapur terdengar sampai kedalam kamar. Pria berambut coklat yang berada dalam dekapan sang kakak perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah dada bidang sang kakak yang memeluknya. Ia melirik sekilas Johnny yang masih menutup matanya. Tidak penasaran dengan keberadaan orang diluar sana karena sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang datang sepagi ini. Jaehyun dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Johnny, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan kakak tercintanya itu. Terimakasih kepada kakaknya karena berkat dirinya Jaehyun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Jaehyun membenarkan letak selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Johnny karena udara dingin mulai terasa. Jaehyun melihat punggung seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapur saat Ia keluar kamar. Ia menghampiri dapur dan duduk di bangku meja makan memperhatikan orang tersebut yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau membuat apa Hyung?"

"Astaga!" Doyoung terlonjak kaget saat Jaehyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Hampir terlempar pisau yang sedang dipegangnya. Jaehyun terkekeh pelan dengan reaksi orang yang lebih tua darinya ini "Kau mengagetkanku Seo Jaehyun. Kapan kau bangun? Kau tidak bersuara seperti hantu"

"Baru saja Hyung. Kau membuat apa?"

"Apapun yang bahannya tersedia didalam kulkas" ucap Doyoung singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Mau kubantu Hyung? Aku harus apa?"

"Kau bantu buatkan smoothies saja yah. Aku lihat ada pisang didalam kulkas sana, banana smoothies sepertinya enak"

"Baiklah"

Jaehyun bekerja sesuai dengan perintah Doyoung. Kini keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja menimbulkan suara gaduh. Dan suara tersebut berhasil membangunkan seseorang yang masih pulas didalam kamar. Selain suara gaduh didapur, suara alarm di kamar Jaehyun juga mengusik Johnny. Sudah tidak ada alasan untuk dirinya tetap menutup mata. Johnny terduduk sebentar, mematikan alarm yang berbunyi dan mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang mungkin masih melayang dialam mimpinya, setelah sepenuhnya sadar Ia bangkit dan berjalan kedapur untuk bergabung bersama orang-orang yang membuat keributan didalam dapur flat nya.

" _Good morning_ Hyung" Jaehyun orang pertama yang menyapa Johnny karena dirinya lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Johnny.

" _Morning_ " Johnny tersenyum ramah kepada sang adik. Sapaan pagi yang membuat cerah harinya "Doyoung, sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak kalian masih tidur. Apa kamar yang satu lagi itu kamar tamu? Karena kamar itu tidak digunakan" sindir Doyoung sambil meletakkan makanan yang sudah jadi dibuatnya. Jaehyun juga meletakkan tiga gelas banana smoothies diatas meja dan duduk dibangku meja makan di sebelah Johnny.

"Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur semalam, jadi aku menemaninya" ucap Johnny santai sambil menyantap roti panggang yang tersedia. Ia juga menuangkan beberapa sendok salad yang dibuat oleh Doyoung kedalam piringnya.

"Ooh...jadi Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur. Apakah penghangat ruangan disini rusak?"

"Kenapa? Terasa dingin yah?" tanya Jaehyun setelah Ia menelan banana smoothiesnya.

"Tidak sih, disini jauh lebih hangat daripada diluar sana. Hanya saja tadi aku melihat kalian tidur sambil berpelukan"

"Memangnya Hyung mu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padamu?" Johnny memindahkan kacang merah yang ada dalam salad nya kedalam piring Jaehyun. Ia tidak begitu suka kacang merah. Setelahnya Ia merapikan rambut kecoklatan adiknya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak, malah Hyung ku merasa terganggu jika aku nempel padanya saat dia tidur seperti itu" jawab Doyoung santai. Sambil memperhatikan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang ada dihadapannya ini. Memperhatikan bagaimana Johnny memperlakukan Jaehyun. Demi tuhan, bahkan Jaehyun terlihat biasa saja kala Johnny mencubit sekilas pipinya, anak berusia dua puluh tahun tidak merasa terusik diperlakukan seperti itu, malah tetap menikmati sarapannya.

Ia mencoba dengan halus menyindir dua kakak-beradik ini. Namun ekspresi Johnny seolah mengatakan ' _Itu adalah hal yang wajar_ ' Doyoung juga melihat Jaehyun yang seperti tidak peduli dan malah asik menyantap sarapannya. Demi tuhan, tidakkah kedua kakak-beradik ini menangkap apa maksud dibalik kata-katanya? Doyoung meletakkan sendoknya, napsu makannya sudah hilang. Ia meneguk setengah dari banana smoothies yang dibuat oleh Jaehyun. Kini satu-satunya yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan hanyalah Jaehyun. karena Johnny juga sudah selesai dengan sarapannya Ia hanya diam menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil memperhatikan adiknya makan. Tidak ada suara selain suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang beradu yang disebabkan oleh Jaehyun. Dan suapan terakhir masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Johnny dengan lembut kepada adiknya. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. "Kalau sudah mandi sana" Johnny mengusak pelan rambut adiknya, Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengumpulkan piring-piring bekas pakai untuk dicuci. Sementara Jaehyun pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dia memiliki kelas dipagi hari.

"Doyoung, makananmu belum habis"

"Aku kenyang" balas Doyoung singkat.

"Kau tau darimana passcode nya sehingga kau bisa masuk?" Johnny sibuk mencuci piring bekas pakai, bertanya pada Doyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kemarin Jaehyun yang memberitahuku sebelum aku pulang"

"Hm.." hanya gumaman pelan dan anggukan yang Doyoung dengar dan lihat sebagai respon dari Johnny "Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mengetahui passcode flat mu ini?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan ingin memberitahumu juga, tetapi Jaehyun sudah mendahuluinya" Johnny mengeringkan tangannya kala dia sudah selesai dengan cucian piringnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Doyoung yang masih duduk di bangku meja makan "Aku belum sikat gigi, tetapi tidak apa kan?"

"Apa?"

Johnny menghampiri Doyoung dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya ini " _Morning kiss_ "

Doyoung mengerjap sebentar namun beberapa saat kesadarannya kembali "Aku tidak bilang iya, kau mencurinya. Mandi sana" Doyoung mendorong pelan bahu Johnny yang tertawa pelan karena protesannya.

"Iya..iya..aku mandi" Johnny meninggalkan dapur dan mengambil handuknya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap berangkat ke kantornya "Doyoung, kau bawa mobil?" teriakan Johnny yang bertanya kepada Doyoung terdengar oleh Doyoung yang sudah duduk di ruang tengah, sambil menyalakan TV untuk melihat berita pagi.

"Iya" balasnya dengan sedikit berteriak juga agar Johnny mendengar.

"Tinggalkan mobilmu disini. Hari ini kita pakai mobilku saja"

"Oke"

Doyoung kembali mengganti-ganti channel TV yang menurutnya menarik. Niatan untuk menonton berita pagi batal setelah tokoh kartun berbentuk kotak kuning keluar dari rumah berbentuk nanas. Dan Doyoung berakhir melihat serial yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak ini.

"Hah? Serius? Aku tidak tau"

Suara Jaehyun mengagetkan Doyoung. Bagaimana tidak mengagetkannya jika Jaehyun seketika keluar dari kamarnya, dengan suara lantang seperti itu. Doyoung menoleh dan menemukan Jaehyun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap namun masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah tangan satunya lagi memegang smartphone nya sambil menempelkannya ditelinganya. Jaehyun sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari mencari sepatu yang akan digunakannya, kembali lagi kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya.

"Bagaimana ini? aku baru saja akan berangkat. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Jaehyun tidak peduli lagi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia melemparkan saja handuk yang Ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke sofa tak jauh dari tempat Doyoung duduk. Masih sibuk berbicara pada orang disebrang sana. "Iya, iya aku kesana secepatnya. Kumohon bantulah aku, jika aku terlambat nanti berikanlah alasan kepada dosen itu agar dia tetap mengijinkanku masuk yah. Kumuhon please..." ucapnya memohon.

"Iya akan ku usahakan untuk tidak telambat. Sudah yah" Jaehyun menutup panggilan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponsel pintarnya kedalam tas nya. Dengan buru-buru pula memakai sepatunya.

"Bagaimana ini Doyoung Hyung? Aku tidak tau kalau hari ini ada kuis. Aku hampir terlambat" ucap Jaehyun masih sibuk mengikat simpul tali sepatunya. Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat pula menyampirkan ranselnya dibahunya tidak lupa buku-buku yang sudah Ia siapkan.

"Doyoung Hyung, aku hampir terlambat. Bilang pada Johnny Hyung kalau aku berangkat duluan yah" Jaehyun dengan segera berlari kearah pintu. Disusul dengan Doyoung yang juga terlihat panik melihat Jaehyun yang bahkan belum selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Jaehyun rambutmu masih basah, diluar dingin nanti kau sakit" Doyoung melihat Jaehyun yang berlari kearah lift. Pakaian Jaehyun benar-benar mengerikan untuk udara dingin diluar. Ia mengambil mantelnya yang menggantung dan dengan cepat pula menyusul Jaehyun yang masih menunggu lift terbuka. Doyoung menyampirkan mantelnya ditubuh Jaehyun.

"Udara diluar sana dingin bukan main. Rambutmu masih basah Jaehyun, keringkan dulu sebentar"

"Tidak ada waktu Hyung" Jaehyun langsung masuk kedalam lift kala pintu itu terbuka "Sampai jumpa Doyoung Hyung" Jaehyun menekan berkali-kali tombol untuk menutup pintu lift "Terimakasih mantelnya" kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jaehyun kepada Doyoung sebelum pintu lift itu benar-benar tertutup.

Doyoung kembali kedalam flat dan disambut oleh Johnny yang baru keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja yang rapi dan celana hitamnya.

"Kau darimana?"

"Aku memberikan mantelku kepada Jaehyun. Dia buru-buru sekali, udara diluar sana dingin tetapi adikmu itu bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan berani-beraninya Ia keluar dengan pakaian yang hampir tipis itu"

"Jaehyun sudah berangkat?"

"Hm..baru saja"

Johnny berjalan kearah balkon dan melihat kebawah. Benar saja, Ia menemukan Jaehyun yang sedang berlari, dan menghentikan sebuah taxi.

"Dia benar-benar belum mengeringkan rambutnya?" tanya Johnny panik, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Doyoung.

"Anak itu. Bagaimana ini? dia tidak boleh sakit"

Johnny rasanya ingin menyusul Jaehyun. Doyoung dapat melihat kepanikan Johnny dari ekspresinya. Ia menghampiri Johnny. Menariknya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu balkon agar angin dingin tidak masuk kedalam ruangan. Doyoung merapikan dasi Johnny yang sudah terkalung namun belum tersimpul dengan telaten jari-jarinya menyimpul dasi kekasihnya ini hingga rapi.

"Aku sudah memberikannya mantel kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Doyoung menenangkan "Sudah rapi ayo berangkat" ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan bahu Johnny dan memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya agar kekasihnya ini sedikit lebih tenang. Johnny hanya mengangguk lemah dan menghembuskan pelan napas beratnya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Johnny mengemudi dengan tenang sama sekali tidak berbicara. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. _Bagaimana jika Jaehyun sakit? Dia tidak bisa menelan obat. Nanti kalau dia kedinginan bagaimana? Apakah Jaehyun baik-baik saja?_ pikirannya berputar mengkhawatirkan Jaehyun..Jaehyun..dan Jaehyun adik tercintanya. Bukan apa-apa, Jaehyun yang sakit itu benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya. Johnny berani bertaruh, jika ibunya mengetahui Jaehyun berangkat dengan keadaan seperti itu pasti ibunya juga akan sama khawatirnya dengan dirinya.

"John, aku tidak ingin mati muda, karena kecelakaan disebabkan oleh seorang pengemudi yang melamun"

Suara Doyoung menyadarkan Johnny dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kesampingnya dan tersenyum sekilas kepada Doyoung. Senyum yang terkesan terpaksa. Johnny bahkan sampai lupa jika dia tidak sendiri, ada Doyoung disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Doyoung"

"Jaehyun baik-baik saja John. Kau mengkhawatirkannya seakan dia pergi ke medan perang"

"Bukan begitu. Kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Jelaskan, sehingga aku bisa mengerti dan merasakan kekhawatiranmu"

Johnny menghembusakan napasnya. Dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Biar bagaimanapun sekarang Ia sedang mengemudi. Apalagi Ia membawa Doyoung disampingnya, yang dengan kata lain keselamatan Doyoung adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Jaehyun itu punya kebiasaan aneh. Dari kecil Ia tidak bisa menelan obat"

"Banyak orang yang seperti itu John, bukan hanya Jaehyun"

"Dan sekarang kau bayangkan jika Jaehyun sakit. Dia bukan hanya tersiksa karena rasa sakitnya tetapi juga tersiksa karena harus dipaksa menelan obat. Dari dirinya kecil, hal itu selalu menjadi kekhawatiran aku, ibuku dan juga ayahku. Itulah kenapa aku sangat khawatir padanya. Bukan masalah serius untukmu. Tetapi masalah serius untukku"

Jelas Johnny panjang lebar kepada Doyoung. Mencurahkan semua kekhawatirannya. Johnny merasakan usapan halus pada bahunya. Tangan Doyoung yang berusah menenangkannya. Ia melirik Doyoung sekilas hanya untuk memberikan senyumannya, sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak apa-apa. Jaehyun bukan anak kecil lagi. kekebalan tubuhnya jauh lebih baik daripada Jaehyun kecil dulu"

"Terimakasih yah. Terimakasih juga kau sudah meminjamkannya mantelmu. Akan lebih buruk jika tidak"

"Sebagai gantinya kau meminjamkan mantelmu padaku"

Doyoung menunjukkan mantel biru dongker yang ada dipangkuannya. Mantel milik Johnny yang dipinjamkan olehnya untuk mengganti mantel hitamnya yang dipakai oleh Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama dilain tempat. Jaehyun sudah berlari sejak dia turun dari taksi. Membawa beban ranselnya dan menenteng buku-buku ditangannya. Setiap deruan napas yang dikeluarkannya menyebabkan asap mengepul dari mulutnya. Jaehyun pelari yang baik, sedikit kaki panjangnya lumayan membantunya. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menunggu lift. Jaehyun lebih memilih menaiki anak tangga. Kelasnya ada dilantai tiga dan Jaehyun pikir tidak akan terlalu parah jika Ia lebih memilih menaiki anak tangga dibandingkan dengan menggunakan lift.

"Permisi..permisi.." ucapnya saat ada orang-orang yang berjalan didepannya menghalanginya. Seperti orang kesetanan. Tiga anak tangga sekaligus Ia lewati sekali melangkah. Jaehyun merasakan kakinya yang terasa berat. Biar bagaimana pun Ia berlari seperti ini tanpa melakukan pemanasan. Tentu saja itu membuat otot-otot kakinya menegang. Dengan cekatan Ia membuka pintu kelasnya yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kearahnya. Ditengah napasnya yang tersengal-sengal Jaehyun merasa lega karena dosennya belum datang. Jaehyun menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di belakang sana.

"Hah..hah...aku tidak terlambat kan?"

"Hampir terlambat. Satu menit lagi kelas dimulai" Mingyu menarik Jaehyun untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, tempat duduk disampingnya. Kondisi temannya ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Minum, aku butuh air"

Jaehyun langsung menyambar botol air mineral saat seseorang memberikannya padanya. dan meneguknya sampai habis setengah isi botol air mineral tersebut.

"Ah.. _thanks_ Seokmin"

Orang yang dipanggil Seokmin tersenyum lebar hanya karena Jaehyun mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Kalimat sederhana seperti itu mampu membuatnya sangat senang dipagi hari ini.

" _By the way_ , Mingyu. Aku tidak akan tau kalau hari ini akan ada kuis jika kau tidak menghubungiku"

"Aku juga baru tau hari ini. Itu informasi dadakan. Rumahmu yang paling jauh dari kampus jadi kau orang pertama yang kuhubungi"

" _Thank you so much_ "

Mingyu hanya mengangguk saja. Suasana kelas seketika sepi kala sang dosen yang akan menyampaikan materi masuk. Jaehyun dan dua temannya sudah mulai bersiap untuk mengikuti materi kuliah.

"Hey Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menoleh kesampingnya. Kearah Seokmin yang memanggilnya pelan terkesan berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan? kau sudah berjanji menemaniku ke toko buku"

"Ah..iya. Hari ini yah? Nanti setelah semua jadwal selsai aku akan menemanimu"

Seokmin tersenyum senang setelahnya. Sudah lama sekali Ia tertarik pada teman satu perjuangannya ini. Saat mereka baru pertama memasuki kuliah, Jaehyun adalah yang paling banyak menarik perhatian. Dan Seokmin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tertarik kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak, kulit yang indah, senyum yang manis disertai dengan dimple nya yang sangat menggemaskan, kedua mata yang indah berbinar dihiasi oleh bulu mata yang panjang. Ayolah, bahkan wanita sangat iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Jaehyun. Kaki yang panjang, dan pinggang ramping. Bagaimana tidak menarik perhatian jika seperti itulah fisik seorang Seo Jaehyun. Ditambah lagi Jaehyun merupakan orang yang ramah, walau sulit didekati sih. Dan Seokmin beruntung karena dia hampir setiap saat berada dikelas yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Dan mampu menjadi teman dekat dengannya, bersama dengan Mingyu juga. Hampir dibeberapa saat Seokmin selalu mencari alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jaehyun. Makan siang bersama di kantin lah, membantunya mengerjakan tugas lah, dan alasan mengantarnya untuk menemaninya ke toko buku ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Beruntungnya Jaehyun tidak pernah menolak.

.

.

.

Johnny berada dikantornya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Hanya saja untuk hari ini Johnny tidak pernah sedetikpun hilang pengawasan dari smartphone nya. Letak smartphone dan laptopnya berdekatan agar jika ada pesan masuk Johnny akan langsung bisa melihtanya. Sesekali Ia mengetik lalu melirik benda persegi yang canggih tersebut, mengetik lagi melirik smatphonya lagi, begitu terus bahkan sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Johnny sudah mengirimkan lebih dari sepuluh pesan kepada Jaehyun namun tak ada satu pun yang dibalas olehnya. Apakah Jaehyun sesibuk itu sehingga tidak bisa membalas pesannya? Atau Jaehyunnya kenapa-kenapa. Oh tidak! Johnny langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir prasangka buruknya.

Johnny langsung menyambar ponsel pintarnya kala benda persegi itu bergetar. Dan dirinya bernapas lega karena akhirnya menerima pesan dari orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

 **From: Jaehyunie**

 **' _Maaf Hyung aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu. Aku baik-baik saja, katakan terimakasih pada Doyoung Hyung atas mantelnya'_**

' _Lain kali jangan berangkat dengan keadaan seperti itu lagi!'_

 **' _Iya Hyung..iya nanti tidak lagi. Aku terburu-buru tadi'_**

' _Aku akan menjemputmu nanti'_

 **' _Hyung bisa menjemputku?'_**

' _Ya'_

 **' _Kalau begitu jemput aku di toko buku xxx'_**

' _Baiklah'_

Beban pikirannya terasa terangkat sudah. Kini Johnny sudah bisa mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk pekerjaannya. Setelah sejak pagi tadi pikirannya terbebani tentang adiknya. Johnny bahkan melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun merapatkan mantelnya sambil menggosokkan tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia sedang menunggu Seokmin yang memintanya untuk ditemani ke toko buku. Diakhir mata kuliahnya Ia memiliki kelas yang berbeda dengan Seokmin, maka dari itu mereka berpisah dan berakhir dengan Jaehyun yang menunggu Seokmin disini karena kelasnya selesai lebih awal. Entah memang udaranya yang dingin atau apa, tapi seberapa besar usaha Jaehyun untuk merapatkan mantelnya tidak menghasilkan rasa hangat.

"Menunggu lama?"

Jaehyun menoleh dan menemukan temannya yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak, baru lima menit"

"Maaf yah, kelasnya tadi berakhir sedikit lebih telat"

"Tidak apa"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju toko buku tujuan mereka. Sesampainya di toko buku Jaehyun membiarkan Seokmin mencari buku yang dicarinya. Sementara dirinya berjalan kearah rak dimana isinya penuh dengan komik berwarna. Jaehyun lebih tertarik membaca buku yang memiliki gambar-gambar menarik. Ia duduk dibawah dengan kaki bersila bersandar pada rak buku. Jaehyun terlarut dalam bacaannya. Sesekali tertawa pelan ketika menemukan baris kata yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ternyata kau disini"

Seokmin menghampiri Jaehyun dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Meletakkan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya. Buku-buku yang akan dibelinya.

"Sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

"Sudah, aku harus membacanya dulu sebelum membelinya"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Seokmin seharusnya membaca buku-buku yang akan dibelinya ini. Tetapi perhatiannya malah terpusat pada orang disebelahnya. Mengamati setiap inchi wajah Jaehyun. Bahkan matanya yang berkedip terlihat menarik di mata Seokmin. Lesung pipi yang menghiasi kala Jaehyun tersenyum karena bacaan yang dibacanya. Sempurna sekali. Tanpa sadar Seokmin mengangkat tangannya. Dengan perlahan tangannya menghampiri pipi mulus teman sebayanya ini. Jaehyun menoleh saat Ia merasakan sentuhan diwajahnya. Ia terkejut dan sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Aku selalu penasaran sehalus apa kulitmu Seo Jaehyun" ucap Seokmin pelan.

Disisi lain. Johnny sedang berkeliling didalam sebuah toko buku. Adiknya mengatakan untuk menjemputnya di toko buku saja. Johnny sudah berada di toko buku ini sejak satu menit yang lalu. Toko buku yang cukup besar dan lumayan ramai karena letaknya yang dekat dengan universitas dan beberapa sekolah menengah. Rak demi rak Ia telusuri beharap menemukan Jaehyun. Johnny sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun hanya mengatakan jika dirinya sudah berada di toko buku ini.

Johnny seketika menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia memasuki baris rak buku-buku komik berwarna. Johnny akhirnya menemukan Jaehyun. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya panas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai terlihat jelas buku jari tangannya. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin orang disamping Jaehyun itu sudah mati dalam hitungan detik. Rahangnya sudah mengeras, menimbulkan suara gemeretak. Ingin meninju orang disamping adiknya itu rasanya. Dan perkataan yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya itu membuatnya semakin emosi.

"Aku selalu penasaran sehalus apa kulitmu Seo Jaehyun"

Johnny sudah tidak bisa berdiri diam dan hanya memperhatikan. Dengan secepat kilat Ia menghampiri dua orang yang masih duduk disana. Menarik dengan kasar tangan orang yang dengan berani menyentuh adiknya ini, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Membuat kedua orang tersebut terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Jaehyun!" Johnny sudah menarik kerah baju teman kampus Jaehyun ini. Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi takut dan bingung Seokmin yang menerima perlakuan dari Johnny.

"Hyung"

"Dengar!" kini bukan hanya sebelah tangannya yang bekerja, sudah dua tangan Ia gunakan untuk menarik kerah baju temannya Jaehyun ini. Menariknya mendekat dan menatapnya dengan tajam "Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh Jaehyun bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya. Kau mengerti?" ucap Johnny pelan, namun tegas dan tajam. Penuh tuntutan seperti perintah raja yang tidak boleh diabaikan atau kau akan mati.

Seokmin hanya mengangguk kaku. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena ketakutan. Ia sedikit terhempas karena Johnny mendorongnya begitu saja. Dan Seokmin menghembuskan napasnya yang sempat tertahan. Tangannya sudah menyentuh dadanya, karena jantungnya yang berpacu tidak beraturan.

"Ayo pulang" Johnny menarik lengan adiknya. Memaksanya untuk pergi menjauh dari temannnya itu. Atau bisa dikatakan menyeret Jaehyun untuk pergi. Dirinya masih dipenuhi oleh rasa emosi sampai tak sadar genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Jaehyun sedikit menyakiti adiknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Johnny hanya diam. Tangannya menggenggam kuat pada stir mobilnya. Mungkin tambah beberapa tenaga lagi Ia akan mematahkan stir mobil tersebut. Jaehyun hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap kakak nya. Itu tadi adalah pertama kalinya dirinya melihat kakak nya yang sedang marah. Hebat bukan? dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya Ia memiliki seorang kakak dan tadi adalah pertama kalinya Jaehyun melihat Johnny marah. Johnny mungkin pernah terlihat kesal. Tetapi marah hebat seperti tadi adalah kali pertama bagi Jaehyun melihatnya.

"Hyung" panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Johnny. Yang hanya diam sambil menatap jalan didepannya.

"Johnny Hyung"

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari sang kakak.

"Hyung marah padaku?"

Johnny dengan seketika menepi. Menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia kini bisa menatap Jaehyun yang hanya duduk tertunduk disampingnya. Johnny tidak terima jika Jaehyun berpikiran bahwa dirinya marah kepada adiknya ini.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah dengan temanmu. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia tadi?"

"Seokmin hanya temanku Hyung" Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kakaknya yang sedang marah ini. Kemarahannya dapat terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Jika hanya teman kenapa tadi dia menyentuhmu?!" Johnny tidak sadar bahwa dia meninggikan suaranya kepada Jaehyun. membuat adiknya tersentak kaget dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani untuk menatap kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku juga terkejut tadi" jawabnya pelan.

Johnny menghembuskan napasnya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Dia sadar bahwa barusan Ia sedikit kasar kepada Jaehyun. Membuat adiknya takut padanya. Belum pernah selama ini Johnny meninggikan suaranya kepada adiknya. Dan tadi benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Johnny benar-benar sangat menyesal telah membuat adiknya takut seperti itu.

"Apa teman-temanmu yang lain memperlakukanmu seperti itu juga?" kini Johnny mencoba untuk berbicara secara lembut kepada adiknya. Dan Ia hanya mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari Jaehyun. Johnny meraih dagu adiknya ini, dan mengangkatnya agar adiknya mau menatapnya lagi.

"Jangan berteman dengannya lagi Jaehyun. Aku tidak suka"

"Tapi dia teman yang baik Hyung" dikampusnya teman Jaehyun bisa dihitung jari. Dan jika Jaehyun harus menjauhi Seokmin juga semakin sedikit saja temannya nanti.

"Seo Jaehyun" Johnny hanya menyebutkan namanya. Namun Jaehyun dapat mendengar penegasan dari nada Hyung nya. Seperti sebuah perintah. Tanpa dilanjutpun Jaehyun paham apa maksud Hyung nya.

"Baiklah Hyung. Aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengannya lagi"

Johnny tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi adiknya. Ingin menghapus jejak tangan yang sudah berani menyentuh adik tercintanya ini. Tak lupa Ia merapikan rambut tebal kecoklatan milik Jaehyun.

"Hyung tidak marah padaku kan?"

Johnny dengan perlahan menarik Jaehun kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Betapa Ia menyesal telah membuat takut adiknya sehingga adiknya berpikir jika Ia marah padanya. Johnny tidak sedikitpun marah pada Jaehyun. Yang membuatnya marah adalah orang yang dengan lancang menyentuh adiknya ini. Tidak sembarang orang yang diijinkan untuk menyentuh adiknya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit putih Jaehyun. Membayangkannya saja membuat Johnny marah. Seharusnya temannya Jaehyun itu bersyukur masih bisa berjalan tidak dipatahkan kaki dan tangannya oleh Johnny.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Maaf yah tadi aku sedikit kasar"

Jaehyun menggumam dan mengangguk dalam pelukan kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin lagi membuat kakak nya marah. Jika saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteman dengan siapapun Jaehyun akan menurutinya. Asalkan Johnny kakaknya ini tetap mau bersamanya dan menyayanginya. Semua tidak berarti jika Jaehyun kehilangan belaian kasih sayang kakaknya maka dari itu menjauhi teman-temannya jauh lebih baik daripada dijauhi oleh kakak kandungnya ini. Jaehyun bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut. Angin berhembus kencang dan semakin dingin. Suasana musim dingin benar-benar sudah terasa. Mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari untuk melihat salju pertama. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti malam, dimana waktunya setiap orang untuk tertidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di pagi dan siang hari. Tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana flat tempat tinggal kakak beradik ini. Seluruh ruangan sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Dapur, ruang tengah, dan kedua kamar semua sudah mati lampunya. Hanya lampu tidur yang menyala.

Johnny sudah terlelap didalam tidurnya dikamarnya sendiri, Ia sudah benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaannya di siang hari tadi. Sementara Jaehyun sampai detik ini dirinya masih terjaga. Bergelung didalam selimutnya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan hoodie, celana panjang bahkan dengan kaos kaki, ditambah selimut tebal tetap saja tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa dingin dalam tubuhnya, Jaehyun kedinginan. Jaehyun yakin Ia sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ini memang aneh, tubuhnya memang sudah terasa tidak enak sejak tadi sore. Dan malam ini sedikit pusing dirasakan Jaehyun. Berkali-kali merubah posisi tidur pun tetap membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Memakai topi hoodie nya dan keluar kamar berjalan kearah dapur untuk memanaskan air. Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat yang benar-benar bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mungkin secangkir teh atau coklat panas akan membantu.

Jaehyun duduk dibangku meja makan sambil menunggu airnya mendidih. Kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil meringkuk merasakan dingin. Suara seperti siulan dari teko pemanas air sudah terdengar, menandakan bahwa air yang direbusnya sudah mendidih. Namun Jaehyun masih belum bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia lemas, matanya sudah tertutup tapi kesadarannya masih tersisa untuk mendengar suara siulan dari teko tersebut. Tidak hanya Jaehyun yang mendengarnya, Johnny yang sedang tertidur pun bisa mendengar suara itu dari kamarnya. Ia membuka mata melirik jam dinding untuk memeriksa waktu. Masih dini hari dan Ia sudah mendengar suara air mendidih. Johnny bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Melihat adiknya yang berada di dapur sana duduk di bangku meja makan, membiarkan begitu saja air yang dimasaknya. Johnny mematikan kompor dan kemudian duduk disamping Jaehyun.

"Hyung..." gumamnya pelan dan sedikit serak "Buatkan aku coklat panas Hyung, aku kedinginan"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tau udara diluar pastilah dingin. Tapi didalam sini cukup hangat baginya. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek. Tak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, karena penghangat ruangan bekerja dengan baik. Johnny berinisiatif untuk menyentuh kening adiknya ini.

"Oh tidak..." kesadarannya langsung terkumpul sepenuhnya saat tangannya merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Jaehyun "Kau demam Jaehyun. Apa kau merasa pusing?"

"Hm" Jaehyun mengangguk pelan masih dengan mata tertutup dan kepalanya diatas meja. Untuk mengangkatnya saja sepertinya berat untuk Jaehyun.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun dan menggendongnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati membaringkan Jaehyun diatas kasurnya. Ia mengambil segala keperluan yang dibutuhkannya. Termometer, sebaskom air dan handuk untuk mengompres adiknya, dan segelas air. Johnny memeriksa kotak p3k dan mengambil obat demam, untuk yang satu ini Johnny tidak yakin Jaehyun bisa menerimanya atau tidak. Ia kembali lagi ke kamar Jaehyun dengan perlengkapan yang disiapkannya tadi. Duduk ditepi kasur dan mengukur suhu tubuh adiknya.

"Jaehyun, kau harus minum obat"

"Tidak mau Hyung aku tidak bisa"

"Tapi kau harus meminumnya supaya demam nya turun"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Hyung nya dengan tatapan memohon. Karena Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya, Ia tidak bisa. Johnny terdiam berpikir sebentar untuk bagaimana caranya agar Jaehyun dapat meminum obatnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara ibunya melakukannya tapi Johnny tidak ingin dengan cara yang seperti itu. Tidak tega.

"Aku tidak punya cara lain. Kau harus menelannya, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menelan obat ini"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat Ia malah melihat Johnny memasukkan kapsul obat tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Obat yang harusnya diminum oleh dirinya malah masuk kedalam mulut kakaknya. Johnny mengambil gelas yang tadi dibawanya dan meneguk sedikit airnya. Johnny tidak menelannya, Ia masih menyimpannya didalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan Ia mendekati adiknya. Menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk membuat Jaehyun membuka mulutnya.

Johnny memindahkan apa yang ada didalam mulutnya ini kedalam mulut Jaehyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah. Jaehyun yang terkejut menggenggam erat lengan kakaknya. Matanya terpejam erat mencoba menelan apa yang baru saja diberikan oleh Johnny melalui mulutnya ini. Bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir kakaknya sehingga Ia tidak bisa memuntahkan apa yang diterimanya. Jaehyun masih berusaha untuk menelan obatnya. Johnny mengatakan tidak akan melepaskannya jika obat ini tidak tertelan. Dengan susah payah Jaehyun mampu menelan kapsul tersebut. Johnny menggunakan lidahnya menjelajah mulut Jaehyun memastikan jika obat tersebut benar-benar sudah tertelan oleh adiknya. Hal ini membuat getaran aneh padah tubuh Jaehyun, Ia bahkan semakin mengeratkan rematannya pada lengan Johnny ketika lidahnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan lidah sang kakak.

Johnny melepaskan tautannya. Masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah adiknya yang sedikit merona merah. Entah karena memang dirinya yang sedang demam atau karena perlakuannya tadi. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi sang adik, terasa hangat pipinya karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Hyu..hyung"

"Apakah aku harus melakukan hal itu terus, agar kau bisa menelan obatmu?"

Jaehyun menghindari tatapan Johnny. Ia sedikit malu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Secara tidak langsung Johnny baru saja menciumnya. Johnny sadar betul apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi. Tidak hanya Jaehyun yang merasakan perasaan aneh didalam dadanya, Johnny sendiri juga merasakannya. Ia menatap manik mata Jaehyun. Mata itu lagi, yang selalu menghipnotisnya jika ditatap sedekat ini. Johnny sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi kerja otaknya yang mengatakan jika ini tidak boleh, Ia tidak peduli. Hatinya kembali tidak bekerja sesuai dengan otaknya. Johnny tidak pernah berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Ia kembali mengecup bibir tipis Jaehyun. Untuk kali ini tidak ada alasan Johnny melakukannya, bukan untuk membantu Jaehyun menelan obatnya. Johnny benar-benar melakukannya atas dasar kemauan hatinya. Kecupan singkatnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Jaehyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala kakaknya melumat bibirnya. Mengelus sebelah pipinya dengan lembut membuat aliran darahnya begitu cepat dan bergetar sedikit tubuhnya. Tak ada perlawanan berarti dari Jaehyun, hanya rematan keras di kaos bagian dada Johnny tempat Jaehyun menyalurkan betapa hebatnya debaran jantungnya karena ciuman lembut yang menunutut dari kakaknya ini. Sudah tertutup kedua mata Johnny dan Jaehyun, menikmati sentuhan di bibir mereka ini. Lenguhan pelan pelan Jaehyun terdengar saat Johnny menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Johnny tidak menyangka jika bibir adiknya semanis ini. Tipisnya bibir itu benar-benar pas dengan bibirnya. Terbuka sedikit bibir Jaehyun membuat Johnny bisa melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat adiknya, menggodanya menyentuh lidah sang adik.

Bertemunya lidahnya dengan milik kakak nya ini membuat Jaehyun terasadar. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, sudah sedalam ini ciuman mereka. Jaehyun membuka matanya, mencoba memiringkan kepalanya memutus hubungannya dengan Johnny. Membuat Johnny menatapnya dengan perasaan mencelos. Apakah Jaehyun baru saja menolaknya? Jaehyun tidak menginginkannya. Johnny mendekatkan dirinya lagi, mencoba meraih kembali bibir tipis dan manis itu namun Jaehyun semakin menjauhkan diri.

"Jangan Hyung" ucapnya pelan, membuat Johnny merasakan sakit pada ulu hatinya karena Jaehyun baru saja menolaknya.

"Jahyun..."

"Aku...aku lagi sakit Hyung, nanti kau tertular" manik matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak berani menatap kakaknya yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya ini.

Johnny tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh pelan. Perasaan lega muncul didalam dadanya. Jaehyun bukan menolaknya. Jaehyun hanya khawatir menularkan demamnya. Johnny merapikan poni yang menutupi dahi adiknya. Membenarkan topi hoodie yang masih dikenakan adiknya, agar adiknya ini merasa hangat. Berbaring mengenakan topi hoodie tersebut membuat Jaehyun terlihat seperti anak anjing yang lucu karena rambut tebalnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat sembuh. Agar aku bisa melakukannya tanpa kau perlu khawatir menularkan demammu padaku nanti" bisik Johnny kepada Jaehyun yang membuat telinganya sedikit memerah mendengar bisikan pelan dan suara berat kakak kandungnya ini. Kecupan singkat di pipi diberikan oleh Johnny untuk Jaehyun.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya detik jarum jam selalu menemani malam dua bersaudara ini. Menjadi saksi kesalahan besar dari perasaan dua kakak-beradik. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dirasakan. Johnny dan Jaehyun tidak sadar dengan status mereka. Sentuhan mereka tadi membuat mereka lupa bahwa mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama. Mereka lupa atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Selama mereka merasakan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dada, mereka anggap itu adalah sebuah kewajaran. Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya akhirnya pada malam ini Johnny bisa menyampaikannya kepada Jaehyun seperti apa perasaannya, dan malam ini juga Johnny tau bahwa Jaehyun tidak menolaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

HAIIIIIIII...!

Help me please. kalian tidak akan tau betapa merindingnya aku ngetik ini, kalian tidak akan tau berapa kali aku tutup laptop di tengah-tengah pengetikan. sumpah gak boong.

jadi gini dengan bodohnya aku membuat tweet janji "If I get 10 reviews, I'll up that shit" daaaaannn...dengan kurang ajarnya setelah sehari aku tweet itu, **Emerald Sunday** memberikan review sebagai orang ke 10 siaaaal! gak lagi-lagi deh buat janji palsu. itu aku nge tweet kesurupan kyknya. sama seperti aku ngetik ff ini kyk orng kerasukan. 6000 word lebiiih cooooy woy!

oke, jadi gini. kalian tidak lupa kan kalau tema dari ff ini adalah brocon dan incest? sudah diperingatkan dari awal, jadi kalian jangan kaget jika menemukan banyak sentuhan fisik dari johnny dan jaehyun yang notabene nya adalah saudara kandung. kalian tidak boleh lupa kalau main pairing disini adalah JohnJae bukan baru awal jangan kaget kalau aku buat yang lebih...itulah kenapa jaga-jaga aku kasih rate M, tapi jangan berharap banyak juga karena rate M nya itu bisa aku turunkan lagi jadi T kalau aku gak bisa nulisnya wkwkwkwk

ini bahkan belum masuk konflik. peran doyoung belum terlihat disini. jangan lupakan, doyoung itu peran penting bukan sekedar kekasih johnny. jika kalian tanya "jadi cintanya doyoung disini bertepuk sebelah tangan?" well, liat aja nanti yah gimana pendapat kalian tentang hubungan johnny dan doyoung ini.

anyway, pasti kalian mikir "kataya sibuk skripsi. ini bisa update, kok yang sebelah gak di update?" I swear to god, aku beneran gak ada waktu buat nulis dua sekaligus, dan fanfic ini ku ketik ditengah menunggu balasan dari dosen. like I said before, ff yang ini lebih terstruktur jadi jika di kasih waktu buat ngetik ff aku lebih pilih yang ini karena gak harus kebanyakan mikir. jadi dimohon sabar untuk yang itu yah.

seperti biasa, aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang memberikan like dan follow nya. juga terimakasih buat VIP nya Star yang sudah memberikan review. asal kalian tau klo lagi bete aku sampe baca ulang review nya looh gak boong, dan itu bisa membangun semangat aku. thank you so much

maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini. Star berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menciptakan typo tapi klo masih nemu juga typo yah maap maap aja hehehe

sekian cuap-cuap lebar dari Star, terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa mampir ke kolom review nya yah. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. bye...bye...

-100BrightStars-


	3. Chapter 3

Langkah kaki menggema dilorong panjang dengan nuansa putih. Beberapa pintu dilewati oleh seorang pria yang melangkah dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Pria itu sudah tidak asing lagi dengan tempat ini. Beberapa kali Ia mengunjungi tempat ini dan menemui orang yang sama. Berhenti didepan pintu dengan sebuah nama yang tertulis di pintu tersebut _'Dr. Lee Taeyong'_

Pria tersebut mengetuk pintunya dua kali, setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk Ia membuka pintunya. Pria tersebut disambut oleh wajah yang seakan bosan melihat dirinya. Dan Ia hanya tersenyum. Orang dihadapannya ini, sangat tampan dengan kaca mata yang membingkai kedua mata bulat dan indah, juga rambut hitam legam, dan hidung yang terbentuk sempurna. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan orang ini selain kata Tampan.

"Aku sudah tau itu pasti kau, aku bosan melihat dirimu Kim Doyoung" sapaan khas terdengar oleh Doyoung. Orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Taeyong, orang yang didatanginya mungkin terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangannya, namun Doyoung tau itu hanyalah cirri khas orang tersebut untuk menyambutnya.

Doyoung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taeyong, mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh meja yang diatasnya terdapat monitor dan juga beberapa tumpukan kertas. Taeyong adalah orang yang rapi, jadi sebanyak apapun tumpukan kertas dan barang-barang yang terdapat diatas mejanya tetap saja tertata dan tersusun dengan rapi.

"Kau mau kopi?"

"Teh lebih baik"

Taeyong mendecih namun Ia tetap melayani orang yang baru saja datang mengunjunginya ini. Ia meraih pesawat telepon yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Mendial nomer ekstensi "Tolong bawakan dua cangkir Teh ke ruangan ku" usai berucap begitu Ia menutup teleponnya.

"Ku tebak, pasti ini tentang dia lagi kan?"

Doyoung mengangguk. Satu alasan yang paling kuat untuk mengunjungi teman lamanya yang merupakan seorang psikiater ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah masalah itu. Doyoung selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada teman lamanya dan juga merupakan teman bertengkarnya jaman sekolah menengah dulu. Doyoung tidak punya tempat lain untuk mencurahkan segala masalahnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya masalah orang lain kepada temannya ini.

"Pasien yang sesungguhnya bukan dirimu. Jika kau ingin masalah ini selesai maka kau harus membawa dua orang itu kepadaku agar aku bisa mencoba menyelsaikan masalahnya. Aku harus berhadapan dengan mereka. Jika seperti ini terus bagaimana aku bisa membantu?"

Taeyong memang benar. Seberapa sering Doyoung datang kesini tidak akan dapat menyelsaikan masalah. Karena orang yang sesungguhnya memiliki masalah adalah mereka, bukan dirinya. Tapi Doyoung tidak bisa melakukan lebih. Doyoung tidak punya kuasa, Ia masih lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu melihat, memperhatikan, mengamati setelah itu mencurahkannya kepada temannya ini. Doyoung sadar, sebenarnya Ia tidak melakukan apapun selama ini, yang dilakukannya hanya diam mengamati. Bagaimana Ia bisa merubah segalanya jika hanya ini yang mampu Ia lakukan.

"Jika saja membawa mereka kehadapanmu adalah hal yang mudah. Aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu Lee Taeyong"

Suara pintu diketuk menginterupsi keduanya. Taeyong mempersilahkan orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Seorang wanita dengan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir Teh menghampiri keduanya. Taeyong mengucapkan terimakasih dan setelahnya wanita yang mengantarkan Teh tersebut keluar, meninggalkan Taeyong dan Doyoung kembali berdua. Taeyong menyeruput Teh nya, Ia juga membiarkan Doyoung meminum suguhan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan"

"Sudah sejauh mana?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya"

Taeyong hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Ia melihat raut wajah Doyoung yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Jika diibaratkan bagaikan raut benang yang kusut, sangat sulit untuk diluruskan kembali. Doyoung menyimpan beban yang bahkan menurut Taeyong seharusnya tidak perlu Doyoung pikirkan. Hidup Doyoung baik-baik saja, yang bermasalah adalah hidup orang yang menjadi cinta bagi Doyoung. Taeyong ingin menolong, tapi dirinya juga tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Tinggalkan saja dia. Kau menyiksa dirimu Doyoung"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya dia pernah memikirkan hal itu juga. Tapi Ia tidak bisa. Doyoung masih menggenggam cangkir Teh nya. Telunjuknya berputar pada cangkir tersebut, Ia menatap air Teh yang tenang di dalam cangkir tersebut. Air Teh yang tenang tidak seperti pikirannya yang bahkan sedetik saja tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hanya Doyoung yang tersiksa disini, dan Doyoung yakin mereka bahkan tidak menyadari dan merasakannya.

"Jika memang aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku ingin meninggalkan dirinya dengan keadaan normal. Dia bisa mencintai siapa saja, aku rela. tapi tidak dengan adiknya!" Doyoung menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya "Itu gila, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya seperti itu"

* * *

IN TIED BLOOD

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Suara pemanas air yang bersiul memenuhi ruang dapur sebuah flat dipagi hari. Salah seorang penghuninya mondar-mandir sana sini. Fokus pada sebuah bubur yang sedang dimasaknya, mengaduknya dan mencicipinya sedikit. Ia berjengit saat merasakan lidahnya yang mengecap rasa yang aneh. Suara siulan berhenti kala orang tersebut mematikan kompor yang mendidihkan air. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dapur bukanlah tempatnya, dirinya tidak mempunyai keahlian ditempat ini. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kacau, begitulah dapur nya sekarang yang benar-benar kacau seperti habis di guncang oleh gempa bumi. Ia menghembuskan napas menyerah. _Smartphone_ canggih yang terletak diatas meja Ia raih, mendial sebuah nomer yang akan membantunya.

"Mom, bantu aku" ucapnya saat suara di seberang sana menyapanya "Jaehyun sakit dan aku tidak bisa membuatkan bubur untuknya"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya sambungan langsung terputus setelah suara wanita diseberang sana mengatakan _"Eomma akan kesana sekarang juga, berikan saja dia segelas susu"_

Johnny menyerah. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan Ia tidak ingin meracuni Jaehyun dengan masakannya. Mungkin bubur buatan ibunya akan jauh seratus kali lebih baik. Ia menuangkan susu kedalam gelas dan kembali ke kamar Jaehyun. Urusan dapur yang berantakan bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Johnny dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun. Adiknya masih tertidur pulas, dengan handuk di dahi yang Johnny gunakan untuk mengkompres nya. Semalam demam Jaehyun semakin tinggi, bahkan Johnny hampir tidak tidur karena Jaehyun terus merintih didalam tidurnya. Ia meletakkan gelas susu yang dibawanya di meja nakas. Menyingkirkan handuk dari dahi Jaehyun dan memeriksa suhu tubuh adiknya. Masih panas walau tidak separah malam tadi. Johnny tidak tega membangunkan Jaehyun, Ia merapatkan selimut adiknya dan mengelus pelan pipi adiknya. Sudah pucat kulit adiknya itu dan sekarang semakin pucat saja dia.

"Cepat sembuh"

Johnny tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih terus memperhatikan adiknya, sesekali Ia mengelap keringat di dahi adiknya. Ia juga mengatur suhu kamar dengan baik. Ia sudah mengabarkan teman kantornya dan juga atasannya jika Ia tidak akan masuk hari ini. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini. Doyoung juga sudah menghubunginya tadi, dan mengatakan akan mampir usai pekerjaannya selesai. Sudah satu jam dan Johnny masih setia menemani adiknya. Ia bahkan sudah berbaring disamping Jaehyun dan menunggu adiknya itu sampai terbangun. Johnny kurang tidur karena semalaman menjaga Jaehyun. matanya terasa berat dan Ia hampir saja tertidur namun sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

"Hyung"

Johnny tersenyum kepada adiknya. Suara serak Jaehyun membuatnya prihatin kepada adiknya ini. Ia dengan lembut mengelus rambut kecoklatan itu, sedikit basah karena peluh yang membasahi akibat demamnya. Ia juga menyentuh kening Jaehyun guna memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Jaehyun merapatkan dirinya kepada Johnny dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kakak nya itu. Elusan pelan yang diberikan Johnny dipunggungnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Eomma akan kesini nanti. Aku tidak bisa membuatkan bubur untukmu, maaf yah"

Jaehyun bergumam menanggapi kakaknya.

"Jaehyun, duduk dulu sebentar, aku sudah sediakan susu"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kaos yang digunakan Johnny agar Johnny semakin mendekat kepada dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki hasrat untuk makan atau minum, kepalanya terasa pusing dan untuk bangkit saja rasanya berat sekali.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin"

"Aku tidak mau Hyung, nanti saja"

"Seo Jaehyun!" Johnny memanggil Jaehyun dengan penuh penegasan. Ia hanya khawatir jika adiknya ini semakin parah saja nantinya. Jika di ingat-ingat Jaehyun belum makan apapun sejak kemarin sore, dan sekarang dirinya sedang sakit, perutnya harus diisi sebelum Ia minum obat nanti.

Jaehyun hanya diam sedikit menekuk bibirnya kebawah tanda bahwa Ia protes dengan pemaksaan Johnny yang menyuruhnya minum susu. Jaehyun memang menggemaskan saat ini, namun Johnny tidak ingin terhanyut oleh Jaehyun yang sedang merajuk begitu. Ia membantu Jaehyun untuk duduk dan memberikan gelas berisi susu yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun meneguk sedikit demi sedikit susu yang diberikan, dahinya sedikit berkerut karena rasa susunya yang aneh, mungkin karena memang lidahnya yang sedang tidak enak. Jaehyun tidak sanggup menghabiskan semua, dirinya bisa muntah karena mual jika dipaksa untuk menghabiskan segelas penuh.

"Sudah Hyung, aku tidak mau lagi" Jaehyun memberikan gelas yang setengah isinya sudah Ia minum. Johnny tidak ingin memaksa, setidaknya Jaehyun sudah mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Tunggu Eomma datang, nanti dia akan memberikanmu bubur" Johnny meraih gelas dari tangan Jaehyun, Ia merapikan rambut adiknya yang sedikit berantakan karena terus menerus berbaring di tempat tidur "Tadi ada temanmu yang menghubungimu, Mingyu namanya. Ia menanyakanmu kenapa kau tidak hadir kuliah. Jadi ku bilang padanya jika kau sakit"

"Apa Mingyu tidak mengatakan hal lain? Tugas atau kuis misalnya"

"Tidak"

"Syukurlah" Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia kini menatap kakaknya yang masih merapikan rambutnya, kini tangan kakaknya meraih topi hoodie yang Ia kenakan dan menariknya, menutupi kepala Jaehyun dengan topi hoodie tersebut. Melihat mata dengan warna madu yang indah milik kakak nya itu membuat Jaehyun jadi teringat hal semalam. Yang semalam tadi adalah _first kiss_ nya. Jaehyun tidak menyangka jika kakak nya lah yang akan mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya kala Ia kembali teringat dengan hal tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu disadari oleh Johnny.

"Kau kenapa? Apa demam mu kambuh lagi?" Johnny menyentuh kening adiknya dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Masih demam hanya saja tidak separah itu.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

Jaehyun memilin ujung hoodie yang Ia kenakan, nampak ragu dengan apa yang ingin Ia katakan kepada Johnny. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap mata indah milik sang kakak. Melihat mata dan terutama bibir milik sang kakak benar-benar membuatnya mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Ada apa Jaehyun? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Kau mau ku ambilkan minum?"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena apa yang ingin Ia katakan ini seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Ng...soal yang semalam...Itu..." Jaehyun semakin meremas hoodie nya. Semburat merah di pipinya menjalar ke kedua telinganya. Ia benar-benar malu mengatakan hal ini. Johnny tersenyum melihatnya. Ia senang Jaehyun tidak melupakan begitu saja tentang ciuman mereka semalam.

"Apa?" Ia meraih dagu Jaehyun dan mengangkat wajah adiknya yang terus menunduk. Memaksa adiknya untuk menatap dirinya ketika berbicara. Sedikit menggoda Jaehyun yang sedang sakit mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Hyung...kau...mencuri ciuman pertamaku" Jahyun berkata pelan sekali, namun Johnny dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Johnny mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya kala kakak nya semakin mendekat "Bagus, memang harus aku yang mencurinya bukan orang lain"

"Tapi..."

"Jaehyun, kau menikmatinya?" Johnny menarik Jaehyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia menatap dengan lekat kedua manik mata milik adiknya ini. "Aku tanya padamu apa kau menikmatinya? Yang semalam" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jaehyun, dirinya dapat merasakan napas Jaehyun yang panas karena suhu tubuhnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Johnny memberikan sedikit kecupan di bibir Jaehyun, membuat adiknya itu sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun ingin menjauhkan diri. Ia bisa terkena serangan jantung jika seperti ini. Bahkan sedaritadi dadanya bergemuruh karena perlakuan Johnny. Namun kakak nya ini tidak membiarkannya. Johnny menahan belakang kepalanya, mengurangi pergerakan Jaehyun.

"Bahkan semalam kau takut menularkan demam mu padaku"

"Tapi Hyung, kita..."

"Ku tanya, apa kau menikmatinya?"

Jaehyun dengan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya. Bohong jika Ia tidak menikmatinya. Semalam itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan Johnny memberikannya dengan sangat baik dan menghanyutkan. Jaehyun tentu saja sangat menikmati dan menyukainya, dan Ia tidak akan melupakannya.

"Kau menikmatinya, begitu juga dengan ku. Itu sudah cukup"

"Apakah boleh? Kita ini..."

"Boleh!" Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun dengan tegas. "Kau dan aku sama-sama menyukainya. Jadi lupakan saja hal yang lain"

"Bagaimana jika...hhmp"

Johnny membungkam Jaehyun dengan bibirnya. Johnny mengerti dan paham betul apa yang ingin Jaehyun katakan. Dan Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya, Ia tidak ingin mempedulikannya. Dan Johnny ingin Jaehyun juga begitu. Johnny menekan belakang kepala adiknya, semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia merasakan Jaehyun yang meremas pergelangan tangannya. Jaehyun sudah menutup matanya, begitu pula dengan Johnny. Mereka berdua terlarut dengan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan Jaehyun sampai melupakan keraguan dalam hatinya berkat sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya ini. Tanpa Ia sadari Johnny sudah mendorongnya untuk berbaring.

"Hyunghh.." Jaehyun mendorong dada bidang Johnny. Ia butuh bernapas, posisi kakak nya sudah sempurna menindih tubuhnya. Johnny menatap adiknya yang sedang mengatur napasnya, Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suhu ruangan ini memanas seketika karena apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Darah mengalir dengan cepat ditubuh kedua kakak beradik ini, karena napsu yang mulai menyelimuti.

"Lihat, kau menyukainya Seo Jaehyun" Johnny mengecup kening adiknya "Kau juga menikmatinya" kecupan lembut itu kini turun di pipi yang merona merah dihiasi dengan dimple yang cantik ketika Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Jadi lupakan apa yang menjadi keraguan mu itu, kau mengerti?" Johnny kini menatap Jaehyun dan memberikannya keyakinan. Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. Mencoba menepis segala keraguannya. Mencoba membenarkan apa yang seharusnya terlarang. Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Johnny.

Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya kala Ia melihat Johnny yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi jarak mereka terhapus, namun...

 _Ting...Tong..._

Suara bell berbunyi menghentikan mereka berdua. Johnny merutuk dalam hati. Tinggal sedikit lagi Ia bisa menyentuh bibir manis milik adiknya ini.

"Itu pasti Eomma" Johnny mengecup singkat pipi Jaehyun sebelum Ia bangkit dari posisinya "Aku akan buka pintunya" Ia bergegas keluar untuk menyambut sang ibu.

Sepeninggalan kakak nya, Jaehyun mengatur napasnya agar debaran di jantungnya ini kembali normal. Ia tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi penyebab dibalik semuanya. Jaehyun tidak mau membuat ibunya terkena serangan jantung karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

" _My baby boy_ " Jaehyun menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dibelakangnya ada Johnny yang menenteng barang bawaan sang ibu. Jaehyun tersenyum saat sang ibu memeluknya "Lihat, baru beberapa hari kalian tinggal sendiri seperti ini dan kau sudah sakit. Apa kau pusing? Demam mu tinggi?" wanita cantik itu memeriksa Jaehyun, menyentuh pipi dan juga keningnya, Jaehyun hanya terkekeh pelan dengan perlakuan ibunya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma, hanya demam biasa"

"Sudah minum obat?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu hanya mengerutkan keningnya mengetahui anaknya yang sangat sulit menelan sebutir obat ini dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaannnya. Ia pikir Jaehyun akan menggelengkan kepala, atau merengek karena Ia tidak bisa. Apa kebiasaannya itu sudah hilang?

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Huh?"

"John, kau apakan adikmu ini sehingga dia bisa menelan obatnya?"

Kini sang ibu melirik anak sulung nya yang daritadi hanya berdiri diambang pintu. Johnny langsung menegakkan badannya, sedikit berdeham menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya. Jaehyun memperhatikan kakak nya dengan cemas, berharap sang kakak tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ng...seperti apa yang Eomma lakukan hehe" Johnny terkekeh pelan, agar ibunya tidak melihat atau menyadari kebohongannya sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, sebuah kenyataan.

Sang ibu kini kembali menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang memicing, membuat Jaehyun tersentak kaget karena ibunya yang langsung menoleh dan menatapnya seperti itu "Kau merepotkan kakak mu, dia bahkan sampai tidak kerja karena dirimu"

"Maaf"

"Sudah makan?"

"Dia bahkan harus kupaksa untuk minum susu" Johnny menggantikan Jaehyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Membuat sang ibu semakin menatap anak bungsunya dengan tajam.

"Seo Jaehyun..."

"Mulutku tidak enak, ingin muntah saja rasanya ketika memasukan makanan"

"Kau sedang sakit jelas saja tidak enak. Eomma bawakan bubur, John tolong panaskan buburnya sebentar yah, agar adikmu ini makan dan minum obatnya setelah itu"

Johnny mengangguk dan bergegas ke dapur untuk melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya. Setelah cukup hangat bubur buatan ibu nya ini, Ia meletakannya ke dalam mangkuk, Johnny juga menyediakan segelas air, juga obat yang akan diminum setelahnya nanti. Semua yang telah Ia sediakan Ia letakan diatas nampan dan membawanya ke kamar Jaehyun. Ibu nya menanyakan kepada Jaehyun ingin disuapi atau tidak. Namun Jaehyun bersikeras untuk memakan makanannya sendiri, Ia cukup malu untuk disuapi ibunya diumurnya sekarang. Jaehyun menelan dengan paksa apa yang dimakannya, seenak apapun masakan ibunya, tetap saja lidahnya sekarang sedang tidak berfungis seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan lebih sering meneguk air daripada menyuap buburnya.

Jaehyun menyerahkan mangkuk buburnya yang isinya masih sisa setengah "Sudah"

"Belum habis"

"Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya Eomma"

"Yasudah tidak apa, sekarang minum obatnya"

Wanita cantik itu mengambil alih mangkuk ditangan Jaehyun, kini Ia memberikan segelas air dan satu kapsul obat yang akan di minum oleh anak bungsunya ini. Jaehyun menerimanya dengan ragu, Ia melirik sang kakak yang masih memperhatikannya di belakang ibunya. Ibu nya memandangnya, menunggunya, karena Ia sangat penasaran apakah anak bungsunya ini sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya. Dipandang seperti itu membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau memasukan kapsul obat ini kedalam mulutnya dan meneguk segelas air. Dengan susah payah Ia mencoba untuk menelannya.

"Sudah tertelan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Sungguh?" mendapat anggukan dari Jaehyun lagi membuat ibunya tersenyum "Bagus kalau begitu, Eomma akan bereskan ini" ibunya bangkit dan membersihkan sisa makan Jaehyun, meninggalkan kedua anaknya didalam kamar.

Johnny yang masih berdiri bersandar di tembok memperhatikan adiknya tersenyum menyeringai kepada sang adik, membuat Jaehyun menunduk tidak berani menatap Johnny.

"Coba buka mulutmu Seo Jaehyun"

Jaehyun sudah duga, kakak nya itu pasti mengetahuinya, Ia berbohong. Jaehyun dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya,terlihatlah kapsul yang belum di telannya. Ia berbohong pada ibunya tadi. Johnny tertawa kecil melihatnya, Ia sudah tau itu, bagaimana bisa ibunya tertipu oleh anggukan Jaehyun. Johnny bergegas menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya, Ia tidak ingin ambil resiko jika tiba-tiba ibunya membuka pintu kamar ini dan melihat apa yang akan Ia lakukan. Kini Ia meneguk segelas air yang masih tersisa menyimpan air itu didalam mulutnya, berdiri dihadapan Jaehyun yang terduduk di kasurnya. Jaehyun mendongak kala sang kakak menarik paksa dagunya dan membuka mulutnya kala ibu jari dan telunjuk kakak nya itu menekannya.

Johnny melakukannya seperti apa yang telah Ia lakukan semalam. Ia memindahkan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Jaehyun. Membantu adiknya untuk mendorong obat yang susah di telannya, mengunci mulut sang adik dengan bibirnya agar tidak dimuntahkan obatnya. Dorongan yang diberikan oleh Johnny benar-benar membantu Jaehyun untuk menelan obatnya. Johnny kembali menggunakan lidahnya, mengeksplorasi mulut adiknya untuk memastikan jika obat itu sudah tertelan. Bergidik seluruh tubuh Jaehyun kala sang kakak menyentuh lidahnya. Tautan mereka terlepas, Johnny mengusap ujung bibir Jaehyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cepat sembuh Jaehyun, sekarang istirahat, aku akan bantu Eomma di dapur" Johnny mengecup sekilas pipi adiknya, membuatnya merona sebelum Ia meninggalkan Jaehyun untuk membantu ibunya di dapur sana.

Jaehyun terdiam dikamarnya. Ia tidak tau jika ini benar atau salah, debaran di jantungnya membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Bolehkah dia seperti ini dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri? Tapi Ia menyukainya, Jaehyun tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini ketika bersama orang lain. Jaehyun tidak tau apakah jika orang lain yang melakukannya akan terasa sama? Mata berwarna senada dengan madu milik kakak nya itu benar-benar menghanyutkannya, membutakannya, membuatnya lupa dengan segalanya, dengan status mereka. Haruskah Jaehyun mendengarkan kakak nya? Untuk melupakan segala keraguannya dan tidak mempedulikan semuanya. Seketika Jaehyun tersadar, Ia bukan hanya melupakan statusnya dengan sang kakak, Ia melupakan seseorang, sebuah nama muncul didalam benaknya, Kim Doyoung.

Jaehyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, dan menggeram rendah. Ini gila, dia tau ini gila tapi Ia tidak bisa menghindarinya. Jaehyun tau dia berdosa, tapi Ia tidak bisa lepas, perasaannya seperti merantainya, membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Perasaannya ini mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya.

' _Kau menyukainya, kau juga menikmatinya. Lupakan semua yang menjadi keraguanmu'_

Perkataan kakak nya terngiang di benaknya. Jaehyun tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Benar, Ia menikmatinya untuk apa mempedulikan keraguannya. Bahkan kakaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, Jaehyun tidak perlu meragukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Jaehyun bersandar di bahu lebar Johnny, tubuhnya terbungkus oleh selimut. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk diruang tengah melihat acara TV yang menayangkan tayangan animasi untuk anak-anak dengan tokoh ulat berwarna kuning dan merah. Jaehyun dan Johnny sesekali tertawa disaat melihat adegan lucu. Johnny juga sibuk mengupas buah apel ditangannya, buah yang dibawa ibunya tadi saat berkunjung. Ibu nya sudah pulang sejak tadi siang saat Jaehyun tertidur. Johnny menyerahkan apel yang telah Ia kupas kepada Jaehyun, namun di tolak olehnya, biasanya Jaehyun tidak pernah menolak makanan. Jaehyun masih belum berselera makan. Tidak menyerah, Johnny memasukan dengan paksa potongan apel tersebut kedalam mulut Jaehyun saat adiknya itu tertawa.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun merajuk dengan mulutnya yang dibenuhi buah apel didalamnya. Ia melirik kakak nya kesal.

"Kau hanya makan bubur seharian, apa salahnya makan buah. Tidak akan terasa pahit di lidahmu"

Jaehyun mau tidak mau mengunyah apa yang ada di mulutnya ini. Johnny juga tidak henti memberikan Jaehyun buah-buahan segar yang sudah di kupasnya. Adiknya masih dengan nyaman bersandar di bahunya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya membuatnya merasa hangat. Kegiatan mereka terus seperti itu, sampai Jaehyun menolak disuapi buah terus menerus oleh Johnny karena dirinya sudah kenyang. Mereka mendengar suara tombol interkom flat mereka yang ditekan. Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Pintu terbuka, orang yang baru saja memasuki flat besar ini melepas sepatu dan mantelnya, meletakkannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Doyoung, orang yang baru saja datang kini melangkah masuk. Dirinya disambut oleh pemandangan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Ia tesenyum dan menghampiri dua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jaehyun? aku dengar kau sakit" Doyoung meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas meja. Ia berlutut dan memegang kening Jaehyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Jujur saja, Doyoung sedikit khawatir saat Johnny mengabari bahwa Jaehyun sakit, karena Jaehyun sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Sudah lebih baik Hyung"

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Johnny melirik barang bawaan Doyoung. Bawaannya tidak sedikit, Doyoung membawa beberapa bungkusan plastik yang tidak Johnny ketahui apa isinya. Kecuali paper bag yang bertuliskan merek toko roti.

"Itu aku bawa beberapa buah dan beberapa makanan kesukaan Jaehyun"

"Percuma saja, dia daritadi juga tidak napsu makan"

"Benarkah?"

Johnny bergumam dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung.

"Yasudah, bisa disimpan di kulkas dan dimakan nanti" Doyoung berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut Jaehyun " _Get well soon_ " Ia mengambil makanan yang dibawanya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk meletakkannya di kulkas. Sesekali melirik kedua kakak beradik yang masih terduduk di sofa. Ia jadi mengingat pertemuannya dengan Taeyong tadi siang. Entahlah, jika melihat dua kakak beradik itu Doyoung selalu saja diliputi rasa gusar, dan pertanyaan seperti _'Aku harus bagaimana?' 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' 'Harus seperti apa lagi aku menghadapinya?'_ selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya lelah dengan semua ini, Ia lelah tersenyum didepan kedua kakak beradik itu sementara didalam hatinya selalu berteriak _'Berhentilah, kalian berdua salah'_ apa yang dikatakan Taeyong padanya sebenarnya sangatlah benar, Ia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri, tapi di sisi lain Ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Ia tidak ingin berhenti sebelum semuanya lurus dan benar. Doyoung menghembuskan napasnya berat, mencoba mengurangi beban dipikirannya, Ia meneguk air dingin yang mungkin dapat membantu mendinginkan hatinya.

"Doyoung"

"Ya?" Doyoung menyahuti panggilan Johnny, dirinya yang sedang terduduk di kursi meja makan ini kini menoleh kearah Johnny yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan Jaehyun yang sudah tertidur bersandar dibahunya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau baru pulang? Setelah dipikir-pikir ini terlalu sore untuk jadwal kerjamu selsai"

"Ya begitulah, tadi ada sesuatu sedikit sehingga aku harus pulang terlambat" Doyoung berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, dan menghampiri Johnny. Ia duduk disamping Jaehyun yang tengah tertidur "Kau pasti kurang tidur"

"Hm.." Johnny mengangguk.

"Terlihat sekali dari kantong matamu"

"Aku hampir tidak tidur, karena harus menjaga Jaehyun semalaman"

"Bagaimana dengannya? Kau bilang Ia sulit untuk minum obat. Apakah Ia bisa menelan obatnya?"

Johnny terdiam. Mata yang tadi menatap lawan bicaranya kini beralih memandang layar kaca didepan sana, dengan pandangan kosong. Sebenarnya Ia juga sedikit terkejut saat ibunya menanyakan hal yang sama. Namun ada perasaan lebih aneh saat Doyoung yang menanyakan hal tersebut. Johnny tau Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan, atau mungkin dosa besar. Dia hampir melupakan hubungannya dengan Doyoung. Kedatangan Doyoung ini kembali menyadarkannya akan hubungan dirinya dengan kekasihnya itu. Sekarang lihat apa yang telah Ia lakukan, diam-diam menyakiti orang yang sudah berbaik hati dengannya, yang mau memulai hubungan tanpa perasaan terbalas darinya. Johnny ingin sekali menyudahi semuanya, Ia tidak ingin Doyoung semakin tersakiti, apalagi jika mengetahui kebusukannya ini, Johnny tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa Doyoung memandangnya nanti. Jika saja Doyoung tau segalanya, Doyoung pasti akan sangat membencinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung pelan. Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dirinya masih setia memandang layar kaca dengan tatapan kosong.

Doyoung tersenyum miris. Johnny tidak tau, jika apa yang Ia takuti, tentang semua dosanya, semua yang Ia tutupi, Doyoung mengetahui semuanya. Johnny dan Jaehyun hanya tidak pandai menutupi segalanya. Johnny dan Jaehyun hanya tidak mengethaui jika perilaku mereka, sikap mereka, tatapan mereka, semuanya sangat jelas membuat Doyoung mengerti. Doyoung tau segalanya dan Johnny tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Taeyong" Doyoung mengelus pelan rambut Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur, rambut halus kesukaannya, di elus pelan dan berusaha agar pemiliknya tidak terbangun "Aku banyak menceritakan masalahku dengannya"

"Masalah? Kau punya masalah apa? Cukup serius sampai harus bertemu dengan Taeyong?" Johnny mengenal Taeyong, teman seangkatan Doyoung waktu sekolah yang sangat terkenal seantero kampus karena ketampanannya, Johnny juga mengenal secara pribadi Lee Taeyong itu, seorang psikiater muda. Mendengar Doyoung yang menceritakan masalah kepada Taeyong yang seorang psikiater membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Hm..cukup serius, bahkan Taeyong sangat pusing mendengarnya" Doyoung merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaehyun, Ia bisa merasakan hangat suhu tubuh Jaehyun saat tidak sengaja menyentuh keningnya tadi "Dia bilang cukup sulit membantu menyelsaikan masalahku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena masalah sesungguhnya adalah bukan diriku"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Maksudmu?"

Doyoung tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum singkat sambil kembali mengelus pelan rambut Jaehyun. Jaehyun sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini, karena dirinya malah semakin terlihat pulas dan nyaman.

"Ceritakan padaku jika kau memiliki masalah. Aku akan membantumu"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu" Doyoung menatap Johnny yang juga memandangnya _'Karena sesungguhnya yang bermasalah adalah kau, bukan aku'_ lanjutnya dalam hati, tidak terdengar oleh Johnny. Selalu seperti ini, Doyoung selalu tidak bisa berbuat apapun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani. Ia belum berani memulai, Ia takut, takut Johnny akan membencinya, dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi. Ia ingin memulainya dengan perlahan, secara bertahap. Tidak ingin dengan begitu saja menunjuk kedua kakak beradik ini jika perasaan mereka adalah suatu hal yang salah dan gila. Doyoung ingin menunjukkannya secara perlahan, agar mereka menyadarinya sendiri, menyadari kegilaan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Musim dingin mengantarkan salju putih yang indah. Jalan yang tertutup salju, sungai yang membeku, pohon-pohon hijau yang berpaduan dengan putihnya salju menjadi pemandangan yang biasa disaat musim dingin tiba. Asap yang mengepul dari setiap hembusan napas karena dinginnya udara, membuat siapa saja yang berada diluar sana merapatkan mantel mereka guna menghangatkan diri. Disaat seperti ini hanya rumah yang menjadi tempat paling hangat untuk berteduh dari dinginnya udara diluar sana. Sudah seminggu berlalu, seminggu lamanya dua kakak-beradik ini menjalani kehidupan mereka yang terlepas dari orang tua mereka, tinggal di tempat mereka sendiri, menjalani hidup mandiri, mencoba untuk mengatur diri mereka sendiri tanpa pantauan orang tua mereka lagi. Sudah seminggu ini, flat besar yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka, menjadi tempat yang mereka sebut rumah untuk kembali, dan menjadi tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ya, bersembunyi dari apa yang mereka lakukan, menyembunyikan perasaan mereka agar orang lain tidak melihat, menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka. hanya mereka yang tau, hanya mereka yang merasakan, tidak boleh ada yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Ketika mereka masuk kedalam tempat yang mereka sebut rumah, ketika pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci rapat disaat itulah mereka bisa mencurahkan segalanya, sentuhan dan bisikan sayang akan selalu mereka lakukan. Jika bell berbunyi, saat itulah mereka harus berhenti, mereka harus kembali terlihat seperti dua bersaudara lagi, ya sampai batas itu mereka menjaganya sehingga semua orang tidak ada dan tidak boleh ada yang tau.

Jaehyun sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak, perlakuan manja dan bisikan sayang itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Canggung sekali awalnya, karena Johnny adalah kakak kandungnya, namun waktu yang bergulir membuat dirinya menikmati dan mengikuti segala permainan yang melibatkan saudara kandungnya itu. Ia memang menyukai bagaimana kakaknya selalu menyayanginya, menjaga dan menemaninya saat Ia kecil dulu, kakak nya ini adalah _role model_ nya, panutannya, Ia sangat mengagumi kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya, perasaannya akan sejauh ini tidak pernah disangka oleh Jaehyun sebelumnya. Jaehyun pikir ini salah, sangat salah dan tidak boleh dilakukan tetapi Jaehyun tidak bisa menghindarinya, Johnny juga meresponnya, membalasnya semakin membuat Jaehyun melupakan semua hal terlarang yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka lakukan.

Johnny dan Jaehyun tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka ini, terlalu berlebihan untuk saudara kandung. Bahkan Johnny memiliki seorang kekasih. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa berhenti, kehadiran Doyoung tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Jaehyun akan tersenyum ketika melihat Doyoung datang, melihat kebersamaan Doyoung dengan kakaknya namun dalam hatinya ingin menjadi penengah diantara mereka, Jaehyun tidak suka bagaimana kakak nya tersenyum kepada Doyoung, Ia tidak suka bagaimana Doyoung memandang kakak nya, Ia ingin menghentikannya tetapi Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan semuanya, semua yang telah dirinya dan kakaknya tutupi selama ini. Jaehyun tidak boleh bodoh dan membuat Doyoung menyadarinya. Walau tanpa Jaehyun dan Johnny sadari Doyoung tau segalanya. Mereka bertiga akan terlihat seperti biasa, seperti sepasang kekasih dengan seorang adik, tetap tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama, berbagi pengalaman bersama hanya saja mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing. Mereka memiliki dinding transparan yang membatasi. Kebersamaan mereka saat ini, terlihat sangat palsu namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau memulai untuk menghancurkan segala kepalsuan ini, mereka punya tujuan masing-masing, dua diantaranya untuk menutupi segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan dan satu orang lagi mencoba mengungkapkan segalanya dan menghentikan. Ya, seperti itulah mereka, terlihat damai namun pada dasarnya sangat keruh dan gelap, seperti lautan yang terlihat damai dan indah diluar namun akan sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan didasarnya.

.

.

.

Johnny sudah duduk dengan kaki yang Ia silangkan, ditaman yang sepi karena dinginnya udara, coat tebal dan panjang lengkap dengan syal yang melingkar di leher miliknya bahkan tidak bisa menghalangi dinginnya udara. Kedua tangannya menangkup satu cup kopi hangat yang masih mengepul asapnya. Sudah lima menit Ia duduk menunggu disini. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah memintanya untuk meluangkan waktunya bersama. Suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan yang masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang sedang melangkah untuk menghampirinya itu.

"Kau menunggu lama? Udara dingin sekali, kenapa tidak menunggu didalam mobil mu saja?"

Johnny berdiri dihadapan orang yang baru saja menghampirinya ini. Merapikan rambut hitam legam milik kekasihnya yang tertiup angin. Ia menyerahkan cup kopi yang dipegangnya kepada orang tersebut yang tentu saja langsung diterima dan diseruput isinya.

"Tidak apa, hanya sebentar, kopi itu sudah cukup menghangatkan, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Biasa saja tidak ada yang spesial. kau harus menemaniku hari ini. Seharian, aku tidak mau tau"

Johnny tertawa dengan hangat kepada kekasihnya ini "Iya...iya seharian, aku akan temani. Kau mau kemana?"

"Pertama, kau harus menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk Hyung ku, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya"

"Baiklah"

Johnny menautkan jari jemarinya dengan milik kekasihnya, berharap dengan seperti ini mereka akan merasakan hangat. Melangkah mengikuti kemana pun Doyoung mau. Seperti janjinya untuk menemani kekasihnya itu seharian ini. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, mampir ke tempat dimana mereka bisa membeli sesuatu untuk dihadiahkan kepada kakak nya Doyoung. Berhenti ditempat-tempat menyenangkan. Seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Walau udara yang dingin tidak mengurangi rasa senang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka berhenti di sebuah cafe untuk beristirahat dan menghangatkan diri.

"Duduklah aku akan memesan" Johnny membiarkan Doyoung untuk duduk sementara dirinya pergi menuju kasir untuk memesan. Ia kembali dengan tangannya membawa nampan yang penuh dengan pesanannya. Hanya dua gelas kopi dan coklat hangat beserta dua potong cake. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dan menikmati hidangan mereka masing-masing. Doyoung seketika mengingat sesuatu, Ia mengambil satu paper bag hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktu di _shopping mall_ untuk mencari hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada kakaknya. Ia menyerahkan paper bag itu kepada Johnny.

"Apa ini?" Johnny mengintip isi dari paper bag yang baru saja diberikan. Sebuah sweater yang sangat hangat. Johnny tau sweater ini karena memang Doyoung membelinya bersamanya tadi, tapi Johnny tidak tau kenapa Doyoung memberikan sweater yang baru saja dibelinya ini kepadanya.

"Berikan itu kepada Jaehyun. Aku memang sengaja membeli itu untuknya"

"Untuk Jaehyun?"

"Hm.." Doyoung mengangguk "Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku minta saranmu saat ku pilih sweater itu, karena ku tau seleramu dan Jaehyun itu tidak jauh berbeda"

Johnny tersenyum dan menyimpan paper bag itu di kursi yang ada disampingnya "Aku mewakili Jaehyun untuk mengucapkan terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

"Aku yang menemanimu tapi Jaehyun yang mendapatkan hadiah" ucap Johnny dengan nada kecewa, walau Ia tidak sesungguhnya kecewa.

Doyoung mendecih dan terkekh pelan "Apa kau iri?"

"Tentu saja"

"Karena aku teringat Jaehyun saat aku melihat sweater itu jadi aku membelinya untuknya, pasti akan sangat pantas jika dikenakan olehnya. Tidak usah iri"

Ponsel yang bergetar diatas meja mengalihkan dua orang tersebut. keduanya melihat kearah ponsel yang bergetar, ponsel milik Johnny. Nama Jaehyun yang sedang mereka bicarakan terpampang disana. Johnny meraih benda persegi tersebut untuk menjawab panggilannya.

' _Hyung~'_ suara Jaehyun yang terdengar di seberang sana mampu membuat Johnny tersenyum.

"Ya kenapa?"

' _Apa Hyung sudah ada dirumah?'_

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau belum pulang?" Johnny melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam delapan malam dan Jaehyun belum pulang, seharusnya di jam segini Jaehyun sudah ada dirumah mereka.

' _Belum, tadi ada tugas yang harus ku selsaikan hari ini, jadi aku pulang sedikit terlambat, kau belum dirumah kan Hyung?'_

"Belum, aku masih ada diluar"

' _Hyung bisa menjemputku?'_

"Tentu saja"

Doyoung yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan sambil mengaduk coklat panasnya kini memandang Johnny yang masih berbicara dengan Jaehyun di seberang sana. Tangannya berhenti mengaduk isi gelasnya. Kini Ia menunggu Johnny menyelsaikan panggilannya.

"Baiklah" Johnny mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali meletakan ponselnya diatas meja. "Doyoung aku rasa aku harus pergi Jaehyun memintaku untuk..."

"Tidak" Doyoung memotong ucapan Johnny, dia sudah tau apa yang akan Johnny katakan selanjutnya, ini bukan kali pertama baginya "Tetaplah disini, kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku seharian ini"

"Tapi Jaehyun menungguku"

"Aku yang membuat janji lebih dulu daripada Jaehyun"

"Maafkan aku Doyoung" Johnny berdiri bangkit dari tempatnya, ingin pergi dari tempat ini namun tangan Doyoung mencegahnya, tangan itu menggengam lengannya yang sudah berdiri ini, Ia melirik Doyoung yang masih duduk ditempatnya, masih tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dan tidak ingin memandangnya juga.

"Aku akan panggil taxi untukmu"

"Tidak, tetaplah disini"

"Tapi..."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Doyoung tidak bisa lagi menahannya, dengan seketika Ia berdiri dan menatap Johnny dengan tegas tepat dimatanya "Kau bilang tadi akan menghabiskan waktu denganku kan?"

Doyoung merebut ponsel yang digenggam oleh Johnny. Tanpa ijin pemiliknya, Ia mendial nomer yang baru saja memanggil kekasihnya ini. Mendengarkan nada sambung dan menunggu orang di seberang sana untuk menjawab panggilannya.

' _Halo Hyung? Kau sudah dimana?'_

"Jaehyun ini aku, Johnny sedang bersamaku, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

' _Ah Doyoung Hyung. Johnny Hyung sedang bersamamu? Baiklah'_

Doyoung memutus panggilannya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya "Jaehyun sudah besar, Ia bisa pulang sendiri atau bersama dengan temannya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" Doyoung mengambil seluruh barang bawaannya. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong Ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Johnny "Ayo kita ketempat lain" Ia menarik Johnny keluar dari tempat ini, tidak ada penolakan atau bantahan dari kekasihnya itu, hanya diam dan mengikuti, Doyoung tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu dan Ia tidak mau mempedulikannya. Ia mengeratkan tautannya, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Doyoung ingin egois, dia tidak ingin seperti ini terus, Ia tidak ingin membiarkan mereka seperti itu terus. Biarkan untuk kali ini dia egois, dan mulai saat ini Ia tidak akan diam saja, Ia tidak akan hanya diam memperhatikan saja, Ia ingin bertindak dan disini lah awalnya.

.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain

' _Jaehyun ini aku, Johnny sedang bersamaku, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?'_

"Ah Doyoung Hyung. Johnny Hyung sedang bersamamu? Baiklah" Jaehyun dengan susah payah mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar semenyenangkan mungkin. Setelah itu terputus sambungannya. Jaehyun menggenggam dengan erat ponsel ditangannya ini, karena kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat, dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Ia menyeringai, terlihat dimple di pipinya namun mengerikan. Pandangannya menatap langit gelap diatas sana. Pandangan yang dipenuhi rasa amarah di kedua matanya. Ini yang paling Jaehyun tidak suka, Ia membenci bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa sepenuhnya memiliki, namun disisi lain Ia tidak bisa mengehentikannya juga, Ia hanya bisa membiarkan saja.

Ia tidak membenci Doyoung, Ia hanya membenci dirinya, Ia membenci kenapa dirinya terlahir dengan ikatan darah bersama kakaknya. Jaehyun menyalahkan takdirnya. Takdir yang membuatnya terikat dengan ikatan darah yang sangat kental. Ia memiliki namun tidak sepenuhnya, dan baru kali ini Jaehyun sangat benci terlahir sebagai adik dari orang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haiiiiiii...

Apa kabar semua? masih ingat cerita ini? hahaha

kalau tidak ingat silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya. ini sudah lama sekali tidak di update yah, maklum karena ada urusan lain yang lebih penting.

sejujurnya seharusnya ini tidak di update sekarang, tapi diriku ini yang sedang menghadapi skriphit stress berat dan rasanya ingin teriak saja dan menghilang dari muka bumi hahaha lebay. ini sebenarnya udah jadi setengah cerita dari kapan tau dan malam ini aku selsaikan, sekalian melepaskan rasa stress ku

jikalau cerita ini makin aneh, mohon maaf yah, mungkin karena lama gak di update juga jadi sediki aneh lah yah

heeeey kaliaaaaaan **daunlontar** dan **Emerald Sunday** yang selalu menerorku dengan moment moment Johndo, tanggung jawab kalian! jangan sampai johndo menjadi kelemahanku juga, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan johnjae.

btw, aku sudah sempatkan untuk update ditengah stress nih jadi kasihlah review kalian siapa tau bisa menghibur diriku ini hahaha...(ngemis review)

seperti biasa Star mau ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, terutama kalian yang sudah follow dan fav dan tamu spesial Star yang memberikan review, terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. mohon maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, berilah saran jika kalian tidak puas, agar dichapter depan bisa diperbaiki lagi.

cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Star sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (mau hiatus lagi sampai selsai skripshit mungkin) bye..bye...

-100BrightStars-


	4. Chapter 4

' _Jaehyun ini aku, Johnny sedang bersamaku, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?'_

"Ah Doyoung Hyung. Johnny Hyung sedang bersamamu? Baiklah." Jaehyun dengan susah payah mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar semenyenangkan mungkin. Setelah itu terputus sambungannya. Jaehyun menggenggam dengan erat ponsel ditangannya ini, karena kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat, dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Ia menyeringai, terlihat dimple di pipinya namun mengerikan. Pandangannya menatap langit gelap diatas sana. Pandangan yang dipenuhi rasa amarah di kedua matanya. Ini yang paling Jaehyun tidak suka, Ia membenci bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa sepenuhnya memiliki, namun disisi lain Ia tidak bisa mengehentikannya juga, Ia hanya bisa membiarkan saja.

Ia tidak membenci Doyoung, Ia hanya membenci dirinya, Ia membenci kenapa dirinya terlahir dengan ikatan darah bersama kakaknya. Jaehyun menyalahkan takdirnya. Takdir yang membuatnya terikat dengan ikatan darah yang sangat kental. Ia memiliki namun tidak sepenuhnya, dan baru kali ini Jaehyun sangat benci terlahir sebagai adik dari orang yang dia sayangi.

 **IN TIED BLOOD**

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

 **WARNING!  
**

 **Aku tidak jadi menghapus tag M dalam fic ini. kuperingatkan sekali lagi kalau fic ini mengandung unsur brothercomplex, incest yang sangat kental. Kalian yang tidak terbiasa, tidak suka atau mungkin akan merasa tidak nyaman membacanya, Star sarankan untuk stop sampai disini. Karena diriku yang nulisnya aja merinding sendiri. And for those who are under 18 yo aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika konten dalam fic ini tidak pantas untuk kalian. Star sudah peringatkan kalau kalian masih membaca yah berarti itu tanggung jawab kalian yah. Okey, silahkan membaca, ku harap kalian puas dan menyukainya**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Johnny melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor menuju pintu flat nya setelah pintu lift terbuka. Suasana sudah sangat sepi karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Hanya orang-orang yang menyukai dunia malam yang akan keluar pada jam seperti ini. Jam tangan yang Ia kenakan menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tepat dini hari. Seharian ini Ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Doyoung, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Doyoung yang menikmati waktunya bersama dirinya karena selama Johnny menemani kemanapun Doyoung mau, Ia tidak pernah terlepas dari pikirannya tentang Jaehyun adiknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Johnny tidak menyanggupi permintaan Jaehyun yang memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Sepanjang hari Ia hanya memikirkan Jaehyun, Jaehyun dan Jaehyun. Doyoung yang ada disampingnya tadi seperti angin lalu saja. Raganya ada disamping Doyoung namun pikirannya jauh melayang memikirkan Jaehyun. Johnny tanpa ragu menekan passcode flat nya, ingin cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki kedalam dan melihat wajah adiknya. Ruangan yang gelap menyambutnya saat dirinya melangkah masuk. Johnny melihat sekeliling dan semua lampu memang sudah mati. Johnny langsung melangkah mendekati pintu kamar adiknya, dilihat dari sela-sela bawah pintu terlihat bahwa kamar adiknya itu sudah gelap.

Dengan perlahan Ia membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun. Johnny tersenyum melihat adiknya berbaring diatas kasur. Tubuh adiknya itu membelakangi dirinya, namun Ia tetap senang walau hanya melihat punggungnya saja. Johnny dengan perlahan melangkah masuk, Ia dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur disamping adiknya, dengan hati-hati pula memeluk adiknya dari belakang, takut membangunkan Jaehyun. Johnny memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh Jaehyun. Tangannya semakin erat mendekap tubuh Jaehyun. Aroma tubuh adiknya ini membuat mood nya membaik, rasa lelahnya hilang sudah.

"Hyung."

Johnny terkejut saat Jaehyun memanggilnya. Jaehyun membalikan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Johnny.

"Kenapa Hyung pulang malam sekali?"

"Aku membangunkanmu yah? Maaf." Tangan Johnny dengan perlahan membelai pipi selembut dan seputih kapas tersebut. Membuat Jaehyun memejamkan matanya menikmati, dirinya yang memang sudah mengantuk semakin mengantuk diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti ini oleh Johnny.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi."

Jaehyun hanya diam saja, tidak membalas perkataan Johnny. Karena jujur saja Ia masih kesal, diabaikan begitu saja. Dulu kakak nya ini tidak pernah menolak permintaannya, tapi tadi kakak nya itu mengabaikannya karena tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jaehyun masih tidak membalasnya, hanya diam saja dan Johnny anggap Jaehyun marah atau kecewa padanya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Seokmin."Jaehyun menjawab pelan, namun tetap tidak membuka matanya. Selain karena dirinya sudah mengantuk Ia juga malas membahas kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia kesal dan tidak ingin bertambah kesal jika Johnny terus mengajaknya bicara tentang kejadian tersebut.

"Seokmin temanmu yang waktu itu di toko buku?" Johnny mengingat kembali orang yang waktu itu dengan beraninya menyentuh Jaehyun. mengingatnya membuat Johnny sedikit emosi, apalagi membayangkan Jaehyun tadi pulang bersama orang yang bernama Seokmin itu. membayangkannya saja membuat Johnny ingin memukul orangnya.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau pulang dengannya? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk-"

"Hyung tidak bisa menjemputku." Jaehyun memotong perkataan Johnny, Ia membuka matanya dan menatap kakak nya itu tepat di iris kecoklatan miliknya "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya setelah Hyung bilang tidak bisa menjemputku."

"Bukan aku yang bilang tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Iya bukan Hyung, tapi Doyoung Hyung. Seokmin bisa menemaniku jadi aku menerima tawarannya. Sudah lah Hyung aku mengantuk aku ingin tidur." Jaehyun membalikan badannya, memunggungi Johnny. Membuat Johnny merasa terabaikan, dan perkataan Jaehyun berikutnya benar-benar membuat Johnny merasa jika Jaehyun benar-benar marah padanya "Ganti pakaianmu Hyung, dan kembalilah ke kamarmu." Jaehyun dengan suara lembutnya mengusirnya.

Ada perasaan aneh didalam dada Johnny melihat Jaehyun seperti ini. Seperti ada duri kecil yang menusuk di dada nya. Adik kecilnya dulu tidak pernah seperti ini. Jika marah Ia akan merajuk, tidak pernah menolak akan ekstensi dirinya. Namun kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar mengabaikannya. Semarah itu kah Jaehyun kepadanya sehingga sikapnya seperti ini? Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya, Johnny sempat menyanggupi permintaan Jaehyun namun Doyoung menahannya. Johnny terdiam menatap punggung adiknya dan berpikir kembali, mungkin ini memang salahnya, jika saja Ia bisa menolak Doyoung tadi tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Johnny tidak bisa memaksa Jaehyun, mungkin Ia bisa menyelsaikan ini besok pagi. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh adiknya itu, agar Jaehyun dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah mengucapkan _good night_ Johnny meninggalkan Jaehyun dan kembali ke kamarnya. Berharap besok Ia melihat adiknya yang kembali bersikap manja padanya. Johnny lebih memilih Jaehyun yang marah dengan merajuk kepada dirinya daripada Jaehyun yang mengabaikannya seperti itu.

Esok paginya, saat matahari mulai terbit dan menyinari permukaan bumi. Suara nyaring dari benda canggih berbentuk persegi menusuk gendang telinga seorang pria yang masih tertidur nyenyak, membuat pria tersebut mau tidak mau membuka matanya. Jaehyun meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarm yang mengusiknya , Ia bangkit terduduk untuk sekedar mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang jauh dialam mimpi. Rambut yang berantakan dan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jaehyun mencium aroma kopi di luar sana, Ia tau itu pasti kakak nya, aroma kopi _americano_ yang khas merupakan kesukaan Johnny. Jaehyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, iya berjalan keluar dan melihat Johnny yang sudah duduk santai di kursi meja makan didepan laptopnya, disamping laptop tersebut terdapat secangkir kopi, yang Jaehyun lihat masih mengepul asap dari cangkir tersebut. Johnny terlalu fokus dengan laptop nya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Jaehyun sedang menghampirinya. Jaehyun duduk di hadapan Johnny, membuat Johnny mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, kau mau susu?" Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya, Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu, dituangkannya kedalam gelas. Jaehyun lebih suka menyambut paginya dengan segelas susu daripada secangkir kopi, tidak seperti dirinya.

Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya meneguk susu nya dalam diam. Suasana diantara keduanya sangat canggung tidak seperti biasanya. Johnny menyadari jika Jaehyun memang benar-benar kecewa padanya. Bukan kali pertama Jaehyun marah seperti ini, namun Jaehyun yang diam saja seperti ini merupakan hal baru bagi Johnny. Biasanya Jaehyun akan merajuk padanya, membuat Johnny mau tidak mau mengalah dan mengakui kesalahan walau bahkan bukan dirinya yang salah. Johnny lebih baik Jaehyun yang seperti itu dari pada yang diam saja seperti ini, lebih mengerikan.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jaehyun hanya diam menunduk sambil menangkup gelas susunya yang diletakkan diatas meja. Johnny melihat bibir adik nya yang ditekuk kebawah. Menyadari hal itu Johnny langsung tersenyum lega, ya seperti itulah seharusnya adik nya jika dia sedang marah. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, menghampiri Jaehyun dan duduk di kursi tepat disamping adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Johnny meraih tangan dengan jemari lentik yang indah, menarik Jaehyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia juga membuat Jaehyun menatap dirinya dengan mengangkat kepala adiknya yang tertunduk "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Hm." Johnny mengangguk untuk meyakinkan adik nya.

"Hyung tidak boleh mencampakan ku seperti kemarin."

Jaehyun mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari Johnny sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau juga harus janji padaku."

"Apa?"

"Jangan bergaul dengan Seokmin temanmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta Hyung untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Doyoung Hyung juga?"

Johnny sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Jaehyun. Ini diluar dugaannya. Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa memintanya untuk menjauhi Doyoung? Bukankah Jaehyun sudah kenal betul seperti apa Doyoung? Atau mungkin Jaehyun marah pada kekasihnya itu karena kejadian kemarin? Tetapi Jaehyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jaehyun sendiri yang bilang jika dia menyukai Doyoung Hyung yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Johnny bahkan sangat senang saat Jaehyun berkata begitu. Ia merasa Jaehyun benar-benar dapat menerima kehadiran Doyoung. Tanpa disangkanya sekarang Jaehyun malah memintanya untuk menjauhi Doyoung kekasihnya sendiri. Menyebutnya sebagai kekasih, Johnny sendiri tidak yakin jika Ia pantas atau tidak menyebut Doyoung sebagai kekasihnya lantaran perasaannya selama ini. Apakah Ia benar-benar menikmati hubungannya dengan Doyoung? Mereka mungkin sering melakukan kontak fisik sama seperti pasangan lainnya, namun Johnny tidak pernah merasakan hal yang lebih, bahkan jika disandingkan hati nya akan membuncah lebih senang ketika berada bersama Jaehyun dibandingkan dengan Doyoung. Tidak, itu bukan berarti Johnny membenci Doyoung. Hanya saja Jaehyun dan Doyoung itu berbeda, Johnny tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Keduanya sama-sama orang penting dalam hidupnya tapi Jaehyun berada di posisi yang berbeda, sedikit spesial. Begitulah sekiranya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah dengan Doyoung?"

"Hyung, kau mencintainya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Doyoung Hyung?"

Johnny kembali terdiam karena pertanyaan Jaehyun. Pertanyaan yang sama yang sering Ia tanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sampai sekarang Johnny tidak tau jawabannya. Johnny tidak mengerti seperti apa perasaannya pada Doyoung. Selama ini Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Doyoung itu baik-baik saja mungkin karena mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain, sudah paham sifat dan kepribadian masing-masing membuat mereka merasa nyaman berada didekat satu sama lain. Dan jika ditanya, apakah Johnny mencintai Doyoung? Sampai detik ini Johnny masih tidak tau jawabannya. Mungkin keberadaan Jaehyun juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Johnny tidak bisa menetapkan hatinya kepada Doyoung. Gila memang, Johnny sadar betul jika Jaehyun ini adik kandungnya, tapi Johnny benar-benar tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti keduanya. Sampai suara interkom menginterupsi. Jaehyun tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata Johnny, baru kali ini Johnny melihat adiknya seperti itu. Benarkah yang ada dihadapannya ini adiknya? Kemana senyum Jaehyun yang biasanya terlihat manis? Itu senyum yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Johnny lihat. Jaehyun sudah tau siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi yang tidak akan menekan bell jika datang kesini. Jaehyun sendiri jadi menyesal memberikan passcode flat ini kepada orang tersebut.

"Doyoung Hyung datang. Sambutlah dia Hyung." Jaehyun berdiri dan meninggalkan Johnny, kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Doyoung. Tidak untuk hari ini, karena jujur saja Ia masih sangat kesal dengan yang kemarin. Daripada bersikap tidak menyenangkan dihadapan Doyoung lebih baik Jaehyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus.

Doyoung yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya didalam flat milik kekasihnya ini sempat melihat Jaehyun yang menutup pintu kamarnya. Melihat Jaehyun yang berjalan dari arah dapur membuat Doyoung langsung menuju ke tempat tersebut. Ia menemukan Johnny yang terduduk di kursi meja makan. Diatas meja makan hanya ada secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin, dan segelas susu yang tinggal setengah isinya, serta laptop Johnny yang terbuka namun hanya menampilkan layar dekstop saja.

" _Morning._ " Sapa Johnny ramah, dibalas dengan senyum milik Doyoung. Pria berambut hitam legam itu mengangkat tentengan yang dibawanya, beberapa bekal yang Ia buat untuk sarapan. Johnny tertawa pelan, Doyoung memang sudah berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untuknya, dan dia menepatinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah janji." Doyoung meletakan bawaannnya diatas meja makan, dan membuka tumpukan kotak makan tersebut. masakan sederhana yang sangat pas untuk mengisi perut dipagi hari. "Jaehyun tidak sarapan?"

"Ia sedang bersiap untuk pergi kuliah." Johnny menutup laptopnya yang terbuka, sedikit menyingkirkannya agar tidak menghabiskan ruang diatas meja. "Mau ku buatkan secangkir kopi?" tawar Johnny kepada Doyoung.

"Boleh."

Johnny sibuk dengan dirinya yang membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Doyoung. Sementara Doyoung sendiri sibuk menata hidangan di atas meja makan. Kegiatan mereka teralihkan saat mereka mendengar pintu kamar Jaehyun terbuka. Jaehyun sudah terlihat rapi dengan ranselnya yang Ia sampirkan di bahunya, Ia juga menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya. Untuk beberapa saat Jaehyun memperhatikan kakak nya bersama dengan kekasihnya itu di dapur sana.

"Jaehyun ayo sarapan dulu." Doyoung dengan ramah menyambut Jaehyun. Ia bisa membaca raut wajah Jaehyun yang terlihat tidak senang, tidak seperti biasanya. Meskipun begitu, Doyoung tetap mencoba untuk bersikap bersahabat seperti biasanya. Doyoung itu sudah mengenal Jaehyun sedalam dirinya mengenal Johnny, jadi Ia tau suasana hati anak itu. Dan Doyoung sadar betul Jaehyun sedang tidak senang dengan kehadirannya ini.

"Tidak Doyoung Hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia pergi begitu saja, bahkan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada dua orang yang lebih tua dari dia pun tidak. Setelah pintu tertutup, Doyoung melirik Johnny yang sudah selesai meracik kopi nya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Johnny juga hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Jaehyun pergi begitu saja. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa dari kedua kakak- beradik ini yang baru Doyoung lihat.

"Jaehyun kenapa?" Doyoung menyeruput kopi nya yang masih panas dengan hati-hati agar tidak membakar lidahnya "Apa dia marah padaku? Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini." Ia pura-pura bertanya kepada Johnny, karena dirinya yakin jika Jaehyun sangat marah padanya. Doyoung hanya ingin tau seperti apa jawaban Johnny.

"Dia marah padaku."

"Kalian bertengkar?" Doyoung pura-pura terkejut mendengarnya. Sudah jelas Jaehyun marah kepada dirinya. Oke, mungkin kepada Johnny juga, tapi Doyoung yakin jika Jaehyun lebih marah kepadanya daripada dengan kakak kandungnya ini.

Johnny tidak ingin mengatakan hal lebih. Johnny tau jika adiknya itu bukan hanya marah kepada dirinya tetapi kepada Doyoung juga. Dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Doyoung. Biarkan saja, nanti Jaehyun akan lebih baik saat suasana hatinya kembali mereda. Jaehyun bukan tipe orang yang akan menyimpan amarahnya begitu lama. Johnny akan membujuk Jaehyun nanti atau sedikit menghiburnya agar Jaehyun kembali membaik.

.

.

.

Jaehyun duduk terdiam di kursinya. Ditengah-tengah kelas yang dihadirinya. Seorang dosen tua yang berdiri didepan sana, yang mempersembahkan bahan ajarnya di layar besar tak diperhatikannya. Jaehyun melihat apa yang sedang di tampilkan di depan sana tetapi tidak Jaehyun resapi dan simpan di dalam otaknya. Raga nya berada di kelas ini tetapi jiwanya entah kemana. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan yang Ia ajukan kepada Johnny saat pagi tadi _'Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Doyoung Hyung?.'_ Jaehyun ingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi kakak nya itu, ekspresi yang tidak bisa Jaehyun baca. Sebenarnya Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya tetapi melihat ekspresi Johnny yang seperti itu membuat dirinya khawatir. ya, dia khawatir jika Johnny, kakak kandungnya itu benar-benar mencintai Doyoung. Bagaimana jika Johnny benar-benar mencintai Doyoung? Lalu bagaimana dirinya nanti?

Jaehyun menggenggam erat pena yang di pegangnya, sedikit kekuatan lagi maka akan patah pena ditangannya itu. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras menahan emosi yang bergejolak didalam dirinya. Mungkin dosen tua didepan sana tidak menyadari jika salah satu mahasiswa nya ini sedang menahan amarahnya, tetapi teman yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Jaehyun menyadarinya. Seokmin, dia dari awal sudah memperhatikan teman yang diam-diam Ia kagumi itu. Seokmin tau benar jika Jaehyun tidak fokus terhadap mata kuliah yang sedang di presentasikan. Kilatan amarah di matanya sangat jelas terlihat. Ia menepuk pundak Jaehyun, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Jaehyun. Tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuat Jaehyun tersadar dan menoleh, menemukan Seokmin yang memberikan senyuman terbaik kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya temannya itu dengan suara berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh dosen tua didepan sana.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seadanya. Melihat Seokmin membuatnya mengingat kata-kata Johnny. Betapa Johnny tidak suka dengan temannya yang satu ini. Jaehyun juga tidak tau jika selama ini temannya itu memiliki perasaan spesial kepadanya. Perlakuannya di toko buku waku itu benar-benar mengejutkannya, tetapi bukan berarti Jaehyun membenci temannya ini. Seokmin adalah teman yang baik, mingyu yang bertahan berteman dengannya sebagai bukti. Mungkin Seokmin punya perasaan khusus kepadanya, tapi diluar itu dia benar-benar teman yang baik. Jaehyun mengakui itu.

Tanpa terasa kelas sudah berakhir. Jaehyun benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan Johnny dan Doyoung, tak ada satu kata pun yang masuk kedalam otaknya selama kelas berlangsung. Ia merapikan buku-bukunya. Para mahasiswa yang menghadiri kelas satu persatu mulai berbubaran, dosen tua yang mengisi mata kuliah bahkan sudah meninggalkan kelas dari tadi.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Jaehyun. apa terjadi masalah?" Seokmin kembali menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang merapikan bukunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau melamun sepanjang kelas, melamun dengan pandangan yang mengerikan."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Apakah aku terlihat mengerikan?" dan anggukan diberikan oleh Seokmin sebagai jawabannya.

"Ayo ke kantin. Mingyu juga sudah menyelsaikan kelasnya"

Jaehyun dan seokmin berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Satu teman mereka bernama Mingyu sudah menunggu disana. Mereka memang sering kali menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama walau terkadang mereka menghadiri kelas yang berbeda, kantin selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Seokmin lagi-lagi menemukan Jaehyun dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sudah jelas Jaehyun sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Sampai kantin juga Jaehyun tidak banyak bicara, memang anak itu tidak banyak bicara sih, tapi hari ini dia berbeda. Mingyu dan Seokmin tidak berani bertanya lebih, karena Jaehyun bukan orang yang senang berbagi cerita, jadi mereka biarkan saja Jaehyun seperti itu, nanti juga akan membaik sendiri.

Dering telepon dari saku celana Jaehyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Jaehyun yang menjadi pemilik ponsel pintar tersebut merogoh saku celananya, dan menemukan nama Johnny yang terpampang di layarnya, kakaknya menghubunginya. Jaehyun berdeham sebentar sebelum mengangkat pangilan tersebut.

"Hallo."

" _Jaehyunie, kau sudah makan?"_

"Ini aku sedang makan Hyung."

" _Dengan siapa?"_

"Bersama teman-temanku Hyung."

" _Apa temanmu yang satu itu juga ada?"_

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik Seokmin yang sedang berbincang dengan Mingyu. Jaehyun tau betul siapa yang dimaksud Johnny. Itu pasti Seokmin, yang pernah hampir dipukul oleh kakak nya itu saat di toko buku.

"Hm." Jaehyun bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny.

" _Apa hanya dia teman yang kau punya?"_

"Kenapa Hyung? kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya sementara Hyung saja bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Doyoung Hyung?"

Jaehyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin menoleh. Mereka tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaehyun dengan orang yang berada di sebrang sana. Namun melihat Jaehyun yang seperti ini membuat mereka yakin jika Jaehyun sedang marah besar. Seokmin bahkan yakin ini lah yang membuat Jaehyun melamun dan menahan emosinya dari tadi saat mereka berada dikelas.

"Tidak Hyung. Hyung tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Setelah itu Jaehyun memutus panggilan teleponnya. Ia meletakan dengan kasar benda persegi yang canggih itu diatas meja, napsu makannya hilang sudah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, Ia tidak pernah semarah ini dengan hubungan kakak nya dengan pria bernama Doyoung, bahkan Jaehyun dulu sangat menyukai kekasih dari kakak nya itu, baik dan juga sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi sepeti ini? Kenapa Jaehyun merasa menjadi serakah dan tidak ingin berbagi? Ia ingin seluruh perhatian kakak nya hanya tertuju padanya. kejadian dimana kakak nya lebih memilih bersama Doyoung daripada dengannya kemarin benar-benar menggoyahkan hatinya, membuat dirinya takut jika orang tersayangnya itu akan direbut oleh orang lain.

"Jaehyun."

Panggilan Seokmin membuat Jaehyun kembali tersadar dari semua pikiran yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang setelah pulang kampus nanti? Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan, kau butuh hiburan."

Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui saran Seokmin. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Seokmin benar. Mereka berdua mungkin tidak tau masalah apa yang membebani Jaehyun, tetapi setidaknya mereka mencoba untuk menghibur temannya itu, apa salahnya kan?

.

.

.

" _Kenapa Hyung? kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya sementara Hyung saja bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Doyoung Hyung?"_

Johnny lagi-lagi dbuat terkejut dengan kalimat dan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jaehyun. tadi pagi Jaehyun menanyakan kepadanya tentang perasaan sesungguhnya kepada Doyoung, dan sekarang Jaehyun yang seperti memberontak kepadanya. Ada apa dengan Jaehyun? Kemana adik manisnya itu? Setelah dipikir-pikir Jaehyun memang benar. Ia melarang Jaehyun berteman dengan Seokmin yang memiliki perasaan kepada adiknya itu, Johnny tidak mau mengingat bagaimana kurang ajarnya anak itu berani menyentuh adiknya. Tapi disisi lain Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun tidak pernah melarangnya. Apa dia memang tidak adil kepada adiknya itu? apa dia terlalu keras dan mengekang adiknya selama ini?

Johnny menghembuskan napasnya. Telpon pintarnya masih setia menempel ditelinganya. Jaehyun masih tersambung disebrang sana namun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah melontarkan kalimat dan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Kita bicarakan nanti Jaehyun. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

" _Tidak Hyung. Hyung tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."_

Jaehyun menutup panggilan telponnya secara sepihak. Johnny memijit keningnya yang seketika berdenyut. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun bisa bersikap seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat adik manisnya yang seperti biasa tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan manjanya, yang selalu senang kapan saja dirinya memperhatikan. Ia harus menyelsaikan semua ini dan meluruskannya agar Jaehyun tidak terus menerus marah kepadanya seperti ini. Mereka perlu bicara empat mata, dan Johnny harus menjelaskan dan meyakinkan adik nya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana gelap menyelimuti kota. Hari sudah mulai berganti, matahari sudah terbenam menyelsaikan tugasnya menyinari kota Seoul, dan bulan datang sebagai gantinya, sayangnya awan tebal membuat bulan yang indah tak terlihat. Kota Seoul masih terasa hidup walau malam telah tiba, seperti kota yang tidak pernah mati. Banyak anak muda hilir mudik ke sebuah club, dentuman musik menggema didalam sana. Orang-orang mabuk berkeliaran sepanjang jalan. Kedai sederhana yang menyediakan soju dan juga makanan ringan mulai ramai dikunjungi para pembeli.

Dibandingkan kedai sederhana dan dilayani oleh seorang wanita tua yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan _Ahjumma,_ anak-anak muda yang menginjak usia dua puluh tahun mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu malam mereka didalam sebuah club yang dihiasi oleh lampu gemerlap, musik berdentum keras, dan ramainya orang yang berdansa di lantai dansa sana. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat diminati oleh kaum muda. Tak terkecuali oleh seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan dimple manis yang menghiasi pipinya ketika tersenyum itu. Jaehyun mengabiskan malamnya bersama temannya Seokmin dan Mingyu di club malam ini. Ini adalah kali pertama Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan dua temannya itu. Biasanya Jaehyun pulang tepat waktu, karena rumah adalah salah satu tempat yang paling Ia sukai, apalagi bertemu kakak nya merupakan hal yang paling dinantinya. Namun kali ini Jaehyun ingin menenangkan dirinya dan meredam emosinya, yang Jaehyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Jaehyun tidak ingin dia mengeluarkan amarhnya saat melihat Johnny nanti, jadi Jaehyun putuskan untuk menerima ajakan Seokmin dan Mingyu untuk menghabiskan malam bersama di club malam yang biasa mereka berdua datangi.

Jaehyun duduk disalah satu meja bar, disampingnya ada Seokmin, sementara Mingyu sudah asik berdansa di tengah lantai dansa sana, di kelilingi banyak wanita cantik dan juga sexy. Jaehyun tidak ada niatan untuk bergabung bersama Mingyu, duduk disini dengan segelas whiskey nya sudah cukup bagi Jaehyun. Seokmin lebih memilih duduk disamping Jaehyun dan menemaninya, dari tadi sudah banyak wanita cantik dan juga para pria yang meilirik temannya ini. Tidak heran, temannya itu memang memiliki sejuta pesona walau hanya duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, dan Seokmin adalah salah satu orang yang terjerat dalam pesona seorang Seo Jaehyun tersebut. Seokmin menuangkan kembali whiskey kedalam gelas Jaehyun saat gelasnya sudah kosong.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Jaehyun pelan, Ia belum mabuk, dirinya masih sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol bisa dibilang cukup baik, walau tidak sebaik Johnny kakak nya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan? Aku dan Mingyu sering datang kesini jika stress dengan tugas."

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, tidak terdengar karena dentuman musik yang sangat keras. Ia mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Seokmin.

"Sering-seringlah datang kesini dan habiskan waktumu bersama kami."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan keramaian seperti ini. Tapi hari ini pengecualian." Jaehyun berkata sedikit keras agar apa yang diucapkan terdengar oleh Seokmin. Temannya itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bersulang setelahnya.

"Kau mau bergabung bersama Mingyu?"

Jaehyun melirik temannya yang sudah benar-benar terhanyut dengan kegiatannya. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap Seokmin "Aku tidak pandai berdansa. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Ucapnya, dan membuat Seokmin tertawa. Ia tidak memaksa Jaehyun lagi, biarkan anak itu melakukan apa yang Ia inginkan.

Seokmin memutar gelasnya yang berisi es, membuat suara dentingan walau tidak terdengar jelas akibat benturan gelas kaca dengan es didalamnya. Ia kembali melirik Jaehyun yang masih asik memperhitakan Mingyu di tengah lantai dansa sana, dan sesekali tertawa dan menggeleng pelan kala Mingyu melambaikan tangannya untuk mememintanya bergabung bersama. Seokmin jadi teringat kejadian di toko buku waktu itu. Dimana Ia hampir saja di hajar oleh kakak nya Jaehyun. Seokmin tidak tau jika Jaehyun punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat protektif kepada dirinya, dan Seokmin berani bersumpah tatapan kakak nya Jaehyun jika bisa membunuh maka dirinya mungkin sudah terkubur didalam tanah.

"Jaehyun."

"Ya?" Jaehyun menoleh saat Seokmin memanggil namanya, Ia sedikit terkejut karena Seokmin yang mendekatkan diri dan memanggil namanya tepat di telinganya itu.

"Hyung mu sangat marah padaku yah?"

"Huh?"

"Dia hampir memukulku waktu itu"

"Maafkan Johnny Hyung yah." Jaehyun merasa tidak enak kepada temannya ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir Ia memang belum menyampaikan maaf kepada temannya yang satu ini.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya terkejut saja. Jadi Hyung mu itu bernama Johnny?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Membahas tentang kakak nya itu membuat Jaehyun teringat jika dirinya sampai sekarang belum mengabari Johnny jika dia berada disini, sudah hampir larut malam pasti kakak nya mencarinya. Jaehyun sebenarnya merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar di kantong celananya tapi Ia tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkat panggilan atau mejawab pesan yang Jaehyun yakini pasti dari Johnny Hyung atau mungkin Doyoung Hyung juga.

Jaehyun kembali menenggak wishkey nya. Ponsel nya terus begetar. Tidak tau kah Jaehyun jika Johnny setengah mati mencari dirinya. Ini sudah hampir larut malam dan dia masih belum pulang dan tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Johnny bahkan sampai mampir ke kampus adiknya itu.

Suara musik yang berdentum terus bergema di ruangan yang luas ini. Lantai dansa mulai penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang menari mengikuti irama musik. Semakin malam semakin ramai pula tempat ini. Jaehyun sudah merasakan sedikit pusing dikepalanya, hanya sedikit, Ia masih sepenuhnya sadar, berbeda dengan Seokmin yang sudah mulai sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya, meski begitu Seokmin masih dapat mengobrol dengan baik bersama Jaehyun, keduanya memiliki toleransi alkohol yang baik, namun Jaehyun tentu saja lebih baik dari Seokmin.

Jaehyun masih merasakan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Sepertinya Ia sudah keterlaluan karena membiarkan ponsel pintar itu bergetar tanpa diangkat. Jaehyun akhirnya merogoh kantong celananya dan melihat nama kakak nya terpampang di layar. Menghembuskan napas sebentar lalu menjawab panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Hallo." Sapanya dengan sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar orang disebrang sana dapat mendengar, karena disini sangat bising sekali.

' _SEO JAEHYUN!'_

Disini memang bising, namun Jaehyun dapat mendengar jelas kakak nya itu berteriak kepadanya. Jaehyun tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan, kakak nya ini marah besar kepadanya.

' _Demi tuhan yah, aku mencarimu kemana-mana daritadi. Aku bahkan pergi ke kampusmu. Kau dimana Jaehyun? Apa itu? Kenapa berisik sekali disana?'_

Jaehyun melirik Seokmin yang juga memperhatikannya. Ia pamit sebentar untuk menjawab panggilang Johnny, karena tidak mungkin Ia menjawab panggilan ini ditengah kebisingan dan Ia juga tidak ingin Seokmin merasa terganggu. Setelah temannya mengangguk Jaehyun pergi ke toilet untuk menjawab telponnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika masuk kedalam toilet pria ah atau mungkin toilet wanita? Entah lah, di pintu tergambar jelas jika ini toilet pria, tetapi ada beberapa wanita didalamnya yang asik menghisap penis laki-laki yang menikmati. Tidak hanya itu Jaehyun juga melihat beberapa pasangan gay disana yang asik bercumbu. Disini memang tenang tetapi suara desahan terdengar dimana-mana.

' _Jaehyun?'_

Jaehyun yang masih terpaku di pintu toilet tersadar saat suara kakaknya memanggilnya di sebrang sana, karena ponselnya yang masih setia menempel ditelinganya. Wajahnya memerah karena apa yang Ia lihat.

"Ah! Iya Hyung, aku Mendengarmu" Jaehyun buru-buru masuk kedalam bilik toilet, bukan pilihan tepat karena disamping bilik tersebut terdengar jelas desahan pria yang Jaehyun tidak mau membayangkan sedang melakukan apa. Semoga saja Johnny tidak mendengar.

' _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telpon ku Jaehyun? aku setengah mati mencarimu. Aku pulang dan kau tidak ada dirumah.'_

"Maaf Hyung aku tidak dengar panggilanmu"

"Aaaahh!"

Jaehyun terkejut saat suara desahan itu semakin keras. Suara berisik di samping bilik toilet tempat Ia berdiam diri itu juga menginterupsi. "Aaaahhh...yeaah...disanaahhh." Jaehyun menegang seketika, bukan..bukan bagian bawah sana yang tegang. Yang dimaksud adalah Ia cukup panik jika suara itu dapat terdengar oleh Johnny. Jaehyun terlonjak kaget saat pembatas bilik seperti digedor oleh orang-orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu disana.

' _Jaehyun, suara apa itu?'_

Jika saja Jaehyun punya penyakit jantung, mungkin Ia sudah tidak bernyawa saat ini, karena Ia kembali terlonjak kaget oleh suara kakak nya. Jaehyun berdeham sebentar karena tenggorokannya yang mulai kering. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya karena panik yang dirasakan. Suara kedua orang disamping bilik itu semakin keras, Jaehyun tidak yakin jika kakak nya itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak Hyung. Bukan apa-apa"

' _Jangan bercanda. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jaehyun dimana kau sekarang? Katakan!'_

"Aku di club Hyung. Bersama dengan temanku"

' _Dimana?'_

Jaehyun mengatakan dengan jelas alamat dimana tempat dia berada. Jaehyun yakin kakaknya itu pasti tau, karena club ini tidak jauh dari area kampusnya.

' _Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku sampai sana.'_

Sambungan telpon mereka berakhir. Jaehyun dengan segera keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut. Ia makin terkejut dengan semakin liarnya suasana didalam toilet ini. Semakin larut sepertinya tempat ini akan semakin mengerikan. Jaehyun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hai..kau sendirian?" Pria dengan setelan denim nya menarik Jaehyun semakin dekat. Jaehyun tidak tau siapa pria ini, tapi wajahnya sangat tidak asing, karena pria ini juga duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya saat di meja bar tadi. Pria ini juga yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya.

" _No, sorry. Someone waiting for me"_

" _How about we play a little bit? Maybe just suck my dick"_

" _I'm sorry, I can't!_ " Jaehyun dengan susah payah melepas genggaman di pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit berlari untuk kembali ke meja bar dimana Seokmin masih terduduk disana. Jaehyun tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang akan segamblang itu dengannya. Ia menenggak wishkey nya sekaligus karena tenggorokannya yang sangat kering.

"Sudah menjawab telponnya? Kau tadi kemana?"

"Toilet."

"APA? Kau tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh disana kan?"

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Sepertinya temannya itu sudah tau seperti apa kondisi toilet disana. Jaehyun kembali memenuhi isi gelasnya Ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali kejadian di sana.

Disisi lain, Johnny sudah menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Adiknya berada ditempat mengerikan seperti itu, apalagi mendengar suara-suara aneh saat di telpon tadi benar-benar membuat Johnny gila. Apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya sehingga Ia pergi ke tempat seperti itu? sampai di lokasi, Johnny langsung bergegas mencari Jaehyun. tempat yang ramai dan suara yang bising membuatnya sulit mencari adiknya. Ia tidak peduli jika Ia menabrak bahu orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Yang terpenting adalah Ia bisa membawa keluar adiknya dari tempat ini. Johnny tidak ingin membayangkan jika orang lain memperlakukan adiknya, bagaimana jika ada yang menyentuhnya, tidak! Johnny tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Sosok dengan kulit pucat dan rambut coklat nya terlihat sedang duduk di kursi meja bar menikmati minumannya. Itu Jaehyun adiknya. Dengan segera Ia melangkah kesana, dengan kaki panjangnya, melewati orang-orang yang mengeluarkan kalimat protes karena dengan seenaknya Ia menabrak bahu orang-orang tersebut. Johnny tidak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya adalah menarik Jaehyun keluar dari sini.

"SEO JAEHYUN!"

Panggilan lantangnya itu membuat Jaehyun terlonjak kaget. Ia melirik orang disamping Jaehyun yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Seokmin. Johnny hapal benar siapa orang ini, karena orang ini juga yang hampir terkena pukulan mentahnya saat di toko buku. Kini matanya kembali menatap adiknya yang memandangnya dengan ketakutan.

"Ayo pulang." Johnny menarik Jaehyun dengan paksa tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Jaehyun untuk berpamitan kepada temannya. Langkah lebar dari kaki panjangnya membuat adiknya dengan susah payah mengikutinya. Rengekan Jaehyun yang memintanya untuk memelankan langkahnya tidak di dengar olehnya. Johnny sedikit menghempaskan Jaehyun saat mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat mobilnya terparkir.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI? KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PANGGILAN TELPONKU, DAN SEKARANG KAU BERADA DI TEMPAT INI. KAU SUDAH GILA YAH?!"

Jaehyun menunduk tidak berani menatap kakak nya yang sudah jelas sangat marah kepadanya. Kakak nya tidak pernah berteriak meninggikan suaranya seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan melihat kakak nya yang marah seperti ini tentu saja membuat Jaehyun ketakutan. Hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulut Johnny. Ia mengusap wajahnya untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia baru sadar jika Ia baru saja berteriak kepada Jaehyun.

"Aku khawatir denganmu." kini suara lantang tadi tergantikan dengan suara lembut Johnny. Agar Jaehyun tidak merasa takut padanya. Johnny tidak sepenuhnya marah. Rasa khawatir lebih dominan meliputi dirinya.

"Maaf." dengan suara pelan Jaehyun masih menunduk tidak berani menatap kakak nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehyun merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya. Pelukan yang hangat menenangkan. Dengan usapan lembut dipunggungnya. Johnny memeluknya dengan sangat lembut dan Jaehyun sangat menyukainya. Membuatnya secara tidak sadar menyamankan posisinya didalam dekapan kakak nya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi Jaehyun, kau mengerti?"

Anggukan dari Jaehyun sudah cukup membuat Johnny puas. Ia melepaskan pulukannya dan menyentuh surai kecoklatan milik adiknya itu. "Ayo pulang."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam dan tidak berbicara. Jaehyun hanya memandang keluar jendela memandangi lampu-lampu jalan yang dilewati. Sementara Johnny sesekali melirik adiknya yang hanya diam saja. Hanya mobil mereka yang melaju melintasi jalan mengingat sudah sangat larut membuat jalan nan besar ini terlihat sepi. Johnny tau Jaehyun masih menyimpan rasa kecewanya padanya, mungkin hal yang dilakukan Jaehyun pergi ke club malam tanpa seijinnya itu juga ada alasan. Johnny menunggu Jaehyun mengatakan sesuatu padanya namun sepertinya Jaehyun tidak ada niat untuk mengatakan apapun. Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya di basement saat mereka sampai di gedung flat tempat tinggal mereka. kini Ia melirik Jaehyun yang masih saja terdiam dan tidak bicara, melirik dirinya pun tidak.

"Jaehyun."

Suara lembut Johnny yang memanggil namanya berhasil menarik perhatian Jaehyun. Ia menatap mata berwarna coklat madu yang sama persis dengan milik ayahnya itu.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Jaehyun masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan.

"Katakan, agar aku mengerti dan bisa memperbaikinya"

"Hyung...kau ingat pertanyaanku yang tadi pagi?"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Yang mana?"

"Perasaanmu kepada Doyoung Hyung. Apa kau mencintainya?"

Johnny tidak menyangka jika Jaehyun benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya. Apa ini yang Jaehyun pikirkan sedaritadi? Johnny memang belum menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun itu, karena dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Jaehyun dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari Johnny, Ia masih memandang manik coklat milik kakak kandungnya itu yang juga ikut membalas tatapannya. Johnny melepas sabuk pengamannya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun ini.

"Apa itu sangat mengganggumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu Hyung"

"Kau tidak menyukai Doyoung?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku sangat menyukainya, dia orang yang baik. hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

Jaehyun menunduk, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba memproses kata-kata didalam otaknya. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan bahwa Ia cemburu dengan kekasih kakak nya itu.

"Aku..aku tidak tau Hyung. Ini gila, semua ini menggerayangi pikiranku." Jaehyun memainkan ujung kaos yang digunakannya. Berkata tanpa menatap lawan bicarnya, menandakan bahwa Ia sedikit gugup. "Aku tidak membenci Doyoung Hyung. tapi disisi lain aku tidak suka. Aku baru menyadarinya jika aku tidak suka bagaimana Ia memperhatikanmu, sikap manisnya kepadamu, dan kemarin, dimana Hyung lebih memilih bersama Doyoung Hyung dibandingkan denganku. Aku tidak suka Hyung."

Johnny mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia sungguh takjub dengan apa yang baru saja Jaehyun katakan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaehyun akan berkata seperti itu. Jaehyun cemburu, Ia cemburu dengan hubungannya dan Doyoung. Dan fakta bahwa Ia cemburu dengan Doyoung membuat hati Johnny membuncah senang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia masih menunggu Jaehyun menyelsaikan kata-katanya. Jaehyun yang masih menunduk dan berkata dengan sedikit gugup menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Johnny.

"Aku tidak membenci Doyoung Hyung. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan apa yang Ia lakukan padamu. Kau..mengerti maksudku kan Hyung?" dengan ragu Ia melirik Johnny yang memperhatikannya. Kedua telinganya memerah ditatap seperti itu, membuat Jaehyun menunduk kembali.

"Aku mengerti." Johnny menarik dagu adiknya itu, membuat mereka saling menatap "Kau cemburu." Warna merah ditelinga Jaehyun menjalar ke kedua pipi putihnya. "Kau cemburu dengan Doyoung."

Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaehyun. membuat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jaehyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas seketika. Dan dadanya terasa sesak karena jantungnya yang berdebar diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Johnny. Jaehyun tidak menyangkal jika Johnny mengatakan dirinya cemburu kepada Doyoung, karena memang itulah maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu Jaehyun." Johnny mengecup bibirnya singkat "Kau masih yang paling utama dari segalanya."

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Kau mau bukti?"

Setelah itu bibir Jaehyun benar-benar ditawan oleh bibir plum milik Johnny. Bukan sekedar kecupan biasa, karena lumatan lembut mulai Jaehyun rasakan. Johnny menekan kepala belakang Jaehyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. lumatan lembut itu berubah jadi sedikit kasar saat Johnny sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan tidak sabar Johnny terus melumat bahkan sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun kewalahan membalasnya. Ruang sempit tidak menghalangi Johnny melakukan aksinya. Ia mendorong Jaehyun membuat punggung adiknya itu bertubrukan dengan pintu mobil, sedikit terbentur kepalanya dengan kaca karena dorongan kakak nya itu. Jaehyun mengeluh dan mengaduh karena perbuatan Johnny. Ia merasakan gigitan kecil dibibirnya, membuatnya semakin membuka bibirnya dan menyambut lidah sang kakak yang mendominasi mulutnya. Jaehyun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sampai tidak bisa menahan suara lenguhan dari bibirnya.

"Hyunghh.."Jaehyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, mendorong pelan tubuh Johnny karena punggungnya sedikit sakit karena dorongan yang diberikan oleh Johnny.

Johnny mulai tersadar. Ia melepas tautannya. Dengan segera bergegas keluar dari mobil. Membuka pintu disisi lain dan menarik Jaehyun keluar. Jaehyun tidak membantah, Johnny yang terus menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju flat tempat tinggal mereka. Wajahnya sudah diselimuti dengan semburat merah karena apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Hyung nya tadi. Kini mereka berada didalam lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tempat flat mereka berada. Johnny tidak mengatakan apapun, dirinya sudah diselimuti oleh kabut napsu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia kembali menarik Jaehyun saat pintu lift sudah terbuka. Dengan segera pula menekan passcode pintu flat mereka.

Johnny kembali menyeret Jaehyun untuk masuk dan dengan segera menutup dan mengunci rapat pintunya. Sepersekian detik Ia kembali menawan bibir tipis milik adiknya itu, kembali menekan belakang kepala Jaehyun agar tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ciumannya lebih liar dan lebih gila dari apa yang dilakukannya di mobil tadi. Jaehyun hanya bisa meremat kaos hitam yang dikenakan Johnny. Tanpa sadar Johnny menuntunya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Johnny membuka kemeja yang melapisi kaos putih Jaehyun. Dengan perlahan mendorong Jaehyun jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Merangkak keatas tubuh adiknya itu. Johnny menatap dengan dalam kedua manik kecoklatan milik Jaehyun. Mengusap dengan lembut pipi putih dan mulus itu. Jaehyun menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Johnny.

"Jaehyun dengar." Johnny berbisik dengan pelan tepat ditelinga Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang menutup mata dengan perlahan membukanya, bergidik seluruh tubuhnya mendengar suara dalam Johnny tepat ditelinganya.

"Kau itu spesial, tidak tergantikan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Johnny mengecup pelan pipi Jaehyun. Hidung mancungnya, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Berusaha meyakinkan Jaehyun dengan perkataan dan perbuatannya.

Bibir plum Johnny sibuk mengecup, menciumi wajah Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun kegelian dengan perlakuannya. Kini Jaehyun dapat menikmati ciuman lembut dibibirnya, bibir yang memagut bibir bawahnya, membuat Jaehyun tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Johnny, meremas dengan lembut rambut sang kakak menyalurkan perasaannya.

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar dari bibir Jaehyun. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang hanya karena sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Johnny. Dibawah sana, tangan Johnny sudah menyelundup masuk kedalam kaos putih yang dikenakan oleh Jaehyun, mengelus lembut perut ramping dengan sedikit otot. Jaehyun menggeliat karena tangan dingin Johnny yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Ahh!" Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi desahan lembutnya saat Johnny menyentuh dadanya, memainkan nipple nya. Tangan lihai Johnny sedikit meremas dada bidang Jaehyun membuat adiknya itu melengkungkan badannya. Bibir yang membengkak karena ciuman dan hisapan itu terbebas kala Johnny mulai beralih pada leher jenjangnya, meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya disana.

Johnny menarik melepaskan kaos putih yang digunakan Jaehyun karena merasa kain tersebut mengganggunya. Ia kembali meninggalkan tanda merah di leher Jaehyun yang seputih kapas. Membuat Jaehyun mendesah dan mengerang dibawah kungkungannya. Johnny sangat menikmati bagaimana suara adiknya itu terdengar frustasi dibawahnya. Mencengkram keras punggungnya karena rasa kenikmatan.

"Ahh...Hyunghh" Jaehyun meremas rambut Johnny saat Johnny memainkan lidahnya di nipple pink nya. Rasa kegelian membuat darahnya mengalir deras, sudah memerah kedua telinganya dan juga pipi nya. Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa menyusun kata selain memanggil Hyung nya disertai dengan desahan nikmat. Sesuatu dibawah sana mulai terasa sesak.

Johnny menghentikan aksinya. Ia membuka kaos hitamnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Kini Ia menatap Jaehyun, kedua tangannya bertumpu agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh Jaehyun. Johnny menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Jaehyun. Dikecup dengan sayang kening tersebut, setelahnya Ia menempelkan keningnya pada Jaehyun membuat wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, hanya batang hidung yang membatasi. Dan dengan perlahan Ia mempertemukan bagian selatan tubuh mereka, dan menggesekannya pelan.

"Nghh..." Jaehyun melenguh dan menutup matanya. Sesuatu dibawah sana yg sudah menegang membuatnya sesak, ditambah lagi dengan gesekan yang Johnny berikan. Membuat Jaehyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Johnny yang mengerti dengan perlahan membuka resleting jeans yang dikenakan Jaehyun. Menurunkan jeans yang melekat di kaki jenjang Jaehyun begitu pula dengan pakaian dalamnya. Jaehyun benar-benar _naked_ tanpa sehelai benang pun. Membuatnya malu dihadapan kakak nya ini. Jaehyun merasakan jemari panjang Johnny yang mulai membungkus batang kemaluannya. Sedikit meremas pelan. Membuatnya menekuk satu kakinya menahan rasa aneh karna sentuhan dibawah sana. Tidak kasar, benar-benar lembut permainan Johnny. Membuat Jaehyun dapat menikmatinya. Semakin cepat tangan itu bergerak memainkan penis yang sudah menegang, semakin kuat juga rematan Jaehyun pada sprei kasur untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat akibat sentuhan yang diberikan. Desahan dan lenguhan sudah tidak tertahan lagi.

"Aahhk...Hyung!" Sedikit teriakan Jaehyun keluar saat dirinya mencapai klimaks. Cairannya keluar mengotori tangan Johnny, dan juga celana jeans yang masih dikenakan oleh kakak nya itu.

Jaehyun menutup matanya, menikmati orgasme pertamanya. Menggeliat tubuhnya karena efek yang diberikan. Johnny membiarkan Jaehyun menikmatinya, sambil mengecup pelan wajah Jaehyun yang matanya tertutup.

Tubuhnya lemas, tapi Jaehyun tetap tersenyum dan terkikik pelan karena Johnny yang mengecup lembut seluruh wajahnya itu, menampilkan dua dimple yang lucu di kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Johnny menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Jaehyun yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau curang."

Kerutan di dahinya menandakan Johnny tidak mengerti apa maksud adiknya itu. Jaehyun menarik-narik pelan celana jeans yang masih melekat di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Dirinya sudah _full naked_ sementara Johnny masih terbalut celana jeans, sungguh tidak adil. Johnny yang mengerti maksud Jaehyun langsung tertawa pelan. Ia membuka resleting celananya, namun sebelum menurunkan jeans dari pinggangnya Johnny berpikir sebentar. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang terbaring dengan tubuh polosnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Haruskah Johnny meneruskannya? Berhubungan sex perlu persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak, apalagi Jaehyun yang akan merasakan sakit nantinya. Terlebih lagi, Jaehyun adalah adiknya. Ikatan darah yang kental mengalir didalam tubuh mereka. Haruskah mereka melakukannya? Ia kembali mendekati Jaehyun, membisikan sesuatu tepat ditelinga adiknya itu.

"Jaehyun, kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah Johnny yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Tidak apa jika aku melakukannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya menatap manik kecoklatan milik Johnny. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Johnny selanjutnya itu semua ada di tangan Johnny, semua kendali ada di pada kakak nya, Jaehyun tidak akan melakukan apapun, hanya mengikuti apa yang akan dilakukan Johnny. Benar atau salah Jaehyun tidak peduli.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Johnny mulai membuka kaki jenjang Jaehyun. satu jarinya perlahan masuk menerobos lubang anal Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, merasakan sedikit perih karena benda asing yang baru saja memasuki lubangnya. Menggerakan pelan jari didalam sana, membuat Jaehyun mengeluh tertahan.

"Akkh!" Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi suaranya saat Johnny menambahkan jarinya didalam sana, membuat gerakan seolah menggunting. Membuat sekujur tubuh Jaehyun terasa terbakar, dan pusatnya adalah disana, dimana Johnny memainkan jari-jarinya didalam lubangnya. Jaehyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Johnny saat jari itu masuk semakin dalam. Menatap Johnny dengan tatapan sendunya. Ciuman lumbut di bibir diberikan Johnny agar Jaehyun dapat _relax_. Sambil terus bergerak tangannya, Johnny melumat bibir Jaehyun, menahan suara lenguhan Jaehyun yang Johnny tau pasti anak itu sedang merasakan sedikit sakit dibawah sana.

"AHH!"

Jaehyun memekik kencang saat merasakan Johnny menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana. Sangat nikmat sampai sedikit mengabur pandangannya. Johnny tersenyum tipis dan berkali-kali menyentuh titik yang membuat Jaehyun mengerang kenikmatan. Ia menemukannya, titik kenikmatan Jaehyun didalam sana. Johnny rasa cukup dengan _foreplaynya_. Ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari lubang anal Jaehyun. Meraih laci meja nakas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Johnny tidak tau bahwa botol lube yang Ia simpan yang Ia pikir akan Ia gunakan bersama Doyoung ini malah akan digunakan pada saat ini bersama dengan Jaehyun.

Ia membuka celana jeans juga dalaman yang masih melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu langsung memerah pipinya, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang membayangkan bagaimana jika penis yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil milik Johnny akan memasuki tubuhnya. Kedua jari kakak nya itu sudah cukup membuat Jaehyun merasakan sedikit nyeri. Johnny melemuri batang kemaluannya dengan lube sebagai pelumas. Kini Ia kembali berada diatas tubuh Jaehyun, menatap Jaehyun dengan penuh kesungguhan dan menyalurkan keyakinan kepadanya. Melebarkan kedua kaki Jaehyun dan menekuknya untuk mempermudah jalan masuknya.

"Jaehyun, ini akan sedikit lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Tahan sedikit yah."

Johnny dengan perlahan memasukan kemaluannya pada lubang anal Jaehyun. mengerang kesakitan karena sesuatu yang lebih besar dari kedua jari Johnny mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Seolah merobek tubuhnya. Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Johnny sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan untuk tidak menghentakan langsung penisnya melihat bagaimana Jaehyun dibawahnya yang mengerang kesakitan dan bahkan menangis. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai tertanam dengan sempurna batang kemaluannya didalam lubang rektum Jaehyun yang seakan menjepitnya. Jaehyun sempit sekali dan Johnny bisa gila dibuatnya. Johnny tidak langsung bergerak. Ia memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan pada tubuh Jaehyun, menenangkan Jaehyun dan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Menghapus air mata yang menetes. Johnny jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

" _Can I move?_ "

" _It hurts._ "

" _I am sorry."_ Johnny menciumi pipi Jaehyun, yang masih tergenang oleh linangan air mata. Dengan perlahan bibirnya kembali beralih pada leher putih Jaehyun menambahkan tanda merah yang sudah membekas disana. Tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya dileher Jaehyun, Johnny menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Terdengar suara erangan Jaehyun karena pergerakannya itu.

"Arrgh Hyung...pelan."

Johnny berani bersumpah sudah menggerakan pinggulnya sepelan mungkin. Ia berusaha untuk menemukan titik terdalam yang dapat membuat Jaehyun menikmatinya juga. Mengatur temponya perlahan tapi pasti. Dinding rektum Jaehyun benar-benar menjepit penisnya, tidak adil memang jika hanya Johnny yang merasakan kenikmatan sementara Jaehyun dibawahnya masih mengerang kesakitan. Johnny tidak peduli saat Jaehyun meremas atau lebih tepatnya sedikit mencakar punggungnya. Biarkan Ia mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aaaahh!" Jaehyun memekik dan melengkungkan badannya. Johnny berhasil menubruk _sweet spot_ nya.

Johnny menyeringai saat Ia berhasil menubruk titik itu. semakin cepat temponya, semakin keras Johnny menyentuh titik terdalam Jaehyun. membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan desahan dan erangannya. Johnny menautkan sebelah tangannya dengan tangan Jaehyun. suara rengekan dan rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun benar-benar memacunya untuk terus bergerak lebih cepat.

"Hyuunghhh...Aaahh...nghh" Jaehyun sudah tidak dapat lagi menyusun kata-kata. Sesuatu dibawah sana mulai menegang. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti pergerakan Johnny. Tatapan yang intens yang diberikan Johnny kepadanya membuat aliran darahnya mengalir sangat cepat, terasa panas sekujur tubuhnya. Tautan kuat di tangan mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

"H-hyung... _I wanna cum"_ Johnny meraih penis Jaehyun yang memang sudah kembali menegang. Mengocoknya sampai Jaehyun mencapai klimaksnya. Kembali menumpahkan cairan spermanya ditangan Johnny. Melemas tubuhnya karena klimaks yang dicapainya namun Johnny masih tidak berhenti menghentakan tubuhnya. Jaehyun merasakan penis didalam tubuhnya yang semakin menegang keras. Erangan nikmat terdengar dari mulut Johnny karena lubang rektum itu semakin menjepitnya.

"Jaehyun...kau sangat sempit...Aarhh." Johnny mengerang dan mencapai klimaksnya, menumpahkan semuanya didalam tubuh Jaehyun. kegelian dirasakan Jaehyun karena basah dan terasa penuh lubangnya. Johnny mengatur napasnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Jaehyun yang berada dibawahnya. Beberapa detik mereka dalam posisi itu sampai Johnny menyelsaikan klimaksnya.

Johnny menarik keluar dengan perlahan penisnya dari lubang Jaehyun. membuat Jaehyun lembali melenguh pelan dibuatnya. Ia berbaring disamping Jaehyun menarik tubuh Jaehyun menyamping menghadapnya. Menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut putih yang untungnya tidak ternodai karena permainan mereka tadi. Jaehyun tidak berani menatap manik kecoklatan itu, karena apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Johnny, merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya, serta kecupan ringan di kepalanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas, tidak ada tenaga tersisa. Matanya terasa berat namun Jaehyun masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Johnny katakan.

"Jaehyun, aku mencintaimu."

Jaehyun tidak tau kenapa Ia menitikan air mata saat mendengarkan kata-kata Johnny barusan. Semakin erat pelukan diberikan oleh Johnny.

"Aku juga Hyung." Sangat pelan suaranya. Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun masuk kealam mimpinya. Johnny melirik adiknya dan mengelus lembut pipi putih Jaehyun. Tersenyum melihat damainya Jaehyun didalam tidunya. Johnny tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hubungan bersama Jaehyun. adiknya sendiri. Mereka melupakan betapa kental hubungan darah diantara mereka. dengan damai mereka tertidur dalam dekapan masing-masing. Melupakan status mereka yang sudah tertanam sejak lahir. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapatkan karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Detik jarum jam menjadi saksi apa yang telah terjadi saat ini, dan akan menjadi penghitung waktu dan menentukan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mereka melupakan jika ada orang-orang yang akan tersakiti dengan apa yang mereka perbuat dan lakukan saat ini. Kabut cinta menutupi pandangan mereka untuk menyadarinya.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAA**

AAAARGGGHHH APA APAAN NIH? AKU NULIS APA SIH SEBENERNYA?

setelah sekian lama tidak di update. dari diriku skripsi sampai sudah wisuda ini ff terlantar, dan sekalinya update malah seperti ini HAHAHAHAHAHA maafkan.

aku mengalami mental breakdown ngetik nih ff sumpah deh. pas ngetik aku stress sendiri, because this is my first time to write rated fic. pas ngetiknya aku degdegan setengah mampus, kok pas dibaca ulang gak ada sensasinya yah? WKWKWKWK

maafkan jika kalian tidak puas dengan adegan yang kalian harapkan, tapi ketahuilah aku setengah mati bikin tuh scene. maklum bisanya baca doang ngetiknya mau nangis wkwkwk

sudah kuperingatkan kan yah kalau nih ff incest nya sangat kental, jadi resiko kalian yah kalau kalian masih geli sendiri bacanya. Star tidak tanggung jawab.

BTW kalau kalian nanya kapan nih ff bakal update? maka akan kujawab dengan "jika review nya banyak" jadi kasih review laah biar ku semangat gitu update nya ya kaaan

seperti biasa cuap-cuap terimakasih untuk kalian para readers yang sudah meninggalakna jejak, review, fav, dan follownya. thank you so much. dan untuk kalian para siders, thank you sudah menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff tak berguna ini. oh iya thank you so much buat **Kirisha Zwingli** atas sarannya mengenai tulisan ku. that's help me to improve. hope you enjoy this chapt.

daaaan spesial untuk **daunlontar** pleaseee give me a honest review, you are an expert so I should learn from you HAHAHAHAHA

that's all..thanks for reading. see you in the next chapt. bye...bye...

-100BrightStars-


	5. Chapter 5

**IN TIED BLOOD**

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Langkah kaki menggema dalam sebuah lorong yang sepi dan sunyi. Tangan tersemat di dalam kantong coat panjang berwarna biru lembut yang sangat indah dipandang. Rambut hitam legam dan mata yang berbentuk indah menghiasi wajah menatap lurus kedepan dimana sebuah pintu di sudut lorong yang Ia telusuri. Begitu sampai didepan pintu, langsung di tekannya angka-angka yang menjadi kunci untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Suasana gelap dan sepi menyambutnya.

Doyoung, orang yang selalu datang ke tempat ini dipagi hari. Untuk menghabiskan waktu sarapannya serta bertemu dengan kekasih dan juga adik kekasihnya itu. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Doyoung setiap pagi mengunjungi tempat tinggal kakak beradik itu. Selalu saja begini, hampir setiap hari Ia datang selalu disambut dengan sunyinya suasana flat tempat tinggal Johnny dan Jaehyun. Doyoung melepaskan coat biru nya dan menggantungnya di tempatnya. Ia menghampiri kamar Johnny. Membukanya perlahan dan mengintip sedikit sebelum Ia membuka lebar pintunya. Jujur, Doyoung agak trauma karena takut menemukan pemandangan yang tidak diinginkannya seperti waktu itu. Ia menemukan Johnny yang masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Doyoung dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Johnny. Masih pulas kekasihnya itu, tidur dengan telanjang dada, setidaknya itulah yang Doyoung lihat. Doyoung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu yang sedikit terbuka. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Johnny, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Johnny terlelap dan tidak membangunkannya.

Doyoung kini beralih ke kamar sebelah, kamar sang adik. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kamar itu kosong. _Kemana Jaehyun?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih sangat pagi dan tidak mungkin Jaehyun sudah pergi ke kampusnya, dan sekarang adalah hari libur, tidak mungkin Jaehyun akan bangun sangat pagi untuk pergi ke kampus. Mencoba mengabaikan, Doyoung lebih memilih beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Johnny.

Sementara Doyoung sibuk menyiapkan sedikit makanan untuk mengisi perut dipagi hari, Johnny mulai menggeliat dan meregangkan ototnya, tangannya meraba-raba tempat disampingnya dan langsung terbuka lebar matanya kala tidak menemukan sosok yang seharusnya tertidur berdampingan dengannya. Johnny langsung bangkit terduduk. Tubuhnya masih _full naked_ dibalik selimutnya, karena kegiatan dirinya dan Jaehyun semalam.

"Jaehyun." mencoba memanggil nama adiknya itu tapi tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik nama.

Sayup-sayup Ia dengar suara dari arah dapur. Johnny langsung bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya dan beranjak untuk menghampiri sumber suara, berharap menemukan adiknya disana. Bukan Jaehyun yang ditemukannya, Johnny hapal betul pemilik rambut hitam legam yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan disana.

"Doyoung."

Doyoung menoleh saat suara Johnny memanggilnya dan tersenyum menyapa kekasihnya itu.

" _Morning_ _._ "

Johnny sedikit tersenyum canggung kepada Doyoung. Banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya seperti _'Sejak kapan Doyoung datang?' 'Apakah dia melihat?'_ Johnny sedikit khawatir jika Doyoung mengetahui apa yang baru saja mereka perbuat. Ia melihat ke sekeliling flat nya, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaehyun disini.

"Mencari Jaehyun?" tanya Doyoung sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menata piring untuk dirinya dan juga Johnny. "Melihat kau yang seperti itu, sepertinya kau juga tidak tau kemana Jaehyun yah? Aku juga tadi tidak menemukannya dikamarnya."

"Memangnya kau datang jam berapa?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

Johnny melirik jam dinding yang terpajang, jika Doyoung datang setengah jam yang lalu, maka Jaehyun sudah pergi lebih pagi dari itu. Johnny langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya. Tidak perlu pikir panjang, Ia langsung menghubungi Jaehyun. Doyoung hanya memperhatikan Johnny yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil menempelkan ponsel pintar itu di telinganya dari ambang pintu kamar. Terlihat raut sedikit khawatir di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya dia semalam tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana?"

Johnny seperti membeku kala Doyoung bertanya begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Doyoung mungkin akan gila jika tau apa yang Johnny dan Jaehyun lakukan. Tuhan, maafkan Johnny sudah mempermainkan Doyoung seperti ini. Bahkan Johnny sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Doyoung, Ia sungguh sangat brengsek untuk seorang Doyoung.

"Aku tidak tau, dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawab Johnny asal. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di tempat semula. "Ayo kita sarapan dulu, aku tau kau sudah lapar." Johnny merangkul Doyoung menuju dapur untuk duduk di meja makan dan menghabiskan sarapan yang telah disediakan oleh kekasihnya ini.

Mereka menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Johnny terus berpikir kemana perginya Jaehyun, kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Apakah Jaehyun menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Johnny mengingat kembali malam yang telah mereka lewati. Jaehyun menikmatinya, ya walau Ia sempat menangis. Tapi Johnny yakin jika Jaehyun menikmatinya dan juga menginginkannya. Mungkinkah Jaehyun menyesal setelahnya? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Bahkan Johnny menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun membalasnya, itu semua bukti kalau yang mereka lakukan semalam bukanlah _one night stand_ semata.

Johnny meletakan sendok nya, napsu makan nya sudah hilang. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Jaehyun. Kemana perginya anak itu? Dan kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?

"Tidak enak yah?"

Johnny tersadar saat Doyoung bertanya padanya. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Doyoung ada di hadapannya. Lihatlah betapa brengseknya Johnny kepada Doyoung. Jika Jaehyun sudah merasuki pikirannya orang dihadapan dia ini langsung terlupakan.

"Bukan, aku hanya sudah kenyang."

"Pasti karena Jaehyun."

Johnny tidak menjawab, karena apa yang Doyoung katakan memang benar. Suara ponsel yang berbunyi di kamar Johnny menginterupsi keduanya. Johnny langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk, yang Ia harap dari Jaehyun.

 _ **-Beberapa jam yang lalu**_

Jauh sebelum Doyoung datang ke kediaman Johnny dan Jaehyun. Kedua orang yang masih terselimuti oleh selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ mereka masih terlelap dengan tenang. Jaehyun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa menikmati tidurnya, seluruh badannya sakit terutama dibagian bawah sana. Ini sudah keberapa kali Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi, Ia melirik Johnny yang masih tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Jaehyun dengan sangat hati-hati menyingkirkan tangan kekar Johnny dari tubuhnya, perlahan bangkit terduduk. Ia mendesis pelan karena pinggulnya yang terasa remuk. Jaehyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, baju miliknya dan Johnny tergeletak begitu saja dipinggir ranjang, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul lima pagi hari. Jaehyun dengan hati-hati berdiri, memaksakan dirinya yang masih merasakan sakit sekujur tubuhnya, sungguh terasa remuk badannya. Jaehyun memungut baju yang berserakan satu persatu. Menyelimuti tubuh kakak nya yang masih terlelap, merapikan semua kekacauan di kamar kakak nya ini. Jaehyun tau siapa yang akan datang nanti dan Jaehyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Doyoung akan melihat semua ini.

Ia membersihkan dirinya, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Sentuhan hangatnya air membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman. Saat bercermin Ia meraba perpotongan lehernya yang penuh dengan tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh Johnny, begitu juga dengan dadanya. Memerah telinganya ketika mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dikamar mandi, Jaehyun langsung bergegas keluar dan berpakaian. _Coat_ yang tebal Ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin, ditambah syal berwarna maroon untuk menutupi lehernya. Sebelum keluar dari flat nya Ia melihat kakak nya yang masih tertidur. Jaehyun juga memastikan jika seluruh kamar Johnny rapi dan tidak meninggalkan jejak atau bekas atas kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam, Jaehyun juga sempat membuang botol lube bekas pakai ke tempat sampah di dapur yang Jaehyun pastikan Doyoung tidak akan melihatnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah rapi Ia berjalan keluar, satu tempat tujuan yang terpikir dibenaknya adalah rumah ibu nya.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan, mengingat dibagian bawah sana masih terasa sedikit nyeri. Yang semalam Ia lakukan bersama Johnny adalah kali pertama baginya, Jaehyun tidak tau jika akan seperti ini dampaknya. Ia menghentikan sebuah taxi saat sampai di depan halaman. Duduk di bagian belakang kursi dan menyebutkan alamat tujuannya.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Sang supir bertanya padanya setelah beberapa meter mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat kediaman Jaehyun.

"Ya?" Jaehyun balik bertanya pada sang supir. Karena Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan sang pengemudi taxi ini.

"Anda terlihat pucat sekali."

Jaehyun tersenyum menunjukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja "Saya baik-baik saja Pak. Jika saya tertidur tolong bangunkan saya kalau sudah sampai nanti yah Pak."

"Baik Tuan."

Jaehyun tertidur sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah ibu nya. Supir taxi yang baik itu membangunkan Jaehyun saat mereka tiba ditempat tujuan. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya sebelum Ia masuk ke dalam. Merapikan penampilannya agar ibu nya tidak banyak bertanya. Dirinya lebih memilih menekan bell rumah walau Ia tau kunci masuk ke dalam rumah ibu nya ini. Sudah lama Ia tidak berkunjung jadi Jaehyun pikir akan lebih sopan jika Ia menekan bell dibandingkan masuk begitu saja.

Seorang wanita cantik menyambut Jaehyun saat pintu terbuka. Jaehyun tersenyum dan memeluk wanita yang melahirkannya ini. Sudah hampir sebulan Ia tidak bertemu dengan ibu nya rasanya rindu juga.

"Jaehyun." ibunya membalas pelukannya erat karena dirinya juga sama rindunya dengan Jaehyun. "Kamu sendirian?" kini tangan sang ibu membelai rambut halus Jaehyun. matanya melirik ke belakang mencari seseorang yang seharusnya juga datang bersama anak bungsunya ini. "Dimana Hyung mu?"

"Hyung ada di rumah." Jaehyun masuk saat sang ibu memberikannya jalan untuk masuk. Melepas alas kaki nya dan sedikit melonggarkan syal warna maroonnya.

"Tumben, kenapa hanya datang sendiri? Ini kan hari libur." Sang ibu membantu Jaehyun melepas coat tebalnya. Tangannya terulur untuk melapas syal maroon yang masih menggantung di leher Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangan ibu nya yang hendak membuka syal nya ini. Gerakan refleks Jaehyun mengagetkan ibunya. Jaehyun tentu saja panik, jika ibu nya melihat banyak tanda kemerahan di lehernya ini bisa terkejut nanti sang bunda. Apalagi jika mengetahui siapa yang meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di lehernya ini.

"E-eomma biar aku saja yang buka syal nya nanti. Aku ingin istirahat dulu." ucapnya gugup dan segera bergegas ke kamarnya. Ibunya hanya menatap keheranan Jaehyun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"Jaehyunie kau mau susu? Biar ku buatkan." tanya nya di depan pintu kamar Jaehyun yang tertutup.

"Tidak usah Eomma. Terimakasih." wanita itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya dan membiarkan Jaehyun beristirahat. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat tadi. Seketika Ia teringat dengan anak sulungnya yang tidak ikut datang bersama si bungsu. Tentu saja Ia langsung menghubungi Johnny anak sulungnya itu. Tidak menunggu waktu lama Johnny langsung menjawab panggilan telponnya.

' _Eomma.'_

"Apa anak Eomma yang satu ini sudah melupakan Eomma? Kenapa hanya Jaehyun sendiri yang datang mengunjungiku?"

' _Jaehyun ada disana?'_

"Iya. Memangnya kau tidak tau? kalian bertengkar yah?"

' _Aku kesana.'_

Johnny memutus panggilan telponnya secara sepihak. Wanita itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja dengan tingkah anak nya ini. Ia tersenyum singkat karena baru kali ini kedua anaknya terlihat tidak kompak. Sambil menunggu kedatangan putra nya, Ia menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan siang nanti bersama kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku kesana."

Johnny langsung bersiap saat mengakhiri panggilan telponnya bersama sang ibu. Ia bersiap membersihkan diri dan berangkat ke rumah ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Johnny lagi-lagi lupa dengan kehadiran Doyoung. Sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk yang sudah menyampir di bahu nya, Ia menoleh kearah dimana Doyoung berdiri.

"Jaehyun ada di rumah Eomma. Aku akan kesana, kau mau ikut? Jika tidak aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum aku pergi kesana."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yasudah."

"Tunggu sebentar yah. Aku mandi dulu."

Doyoung mengangguk, dan dengan sabar menunggu Johnny yang sedang membersihkan diri. Begitu selesai dan rapi Johnny dan Doyoung langsung bergegas menuju rumah ibu nya. Sepanjang perjalanan Johnny tidak berkata apapun. Ia masih sibuk berpikir kenapa Jaehyun seperti ini. Ia masih takut jika Jaehyun menyesali apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Seo Jaehyun adiknya itu memang terkadang tidak bisa ditebak. Padahal Johnny sudah menghabiskan hidupnya bersama sang adik. Dari mulai Jaehyun terlahir sampai sekarang Ia sebesar ini.

Tidak seperti Jaehyun yang mau repot-repot menekan bell rumah saat Ia sampai di rumah sang ibu. Johnny lebih memilih masuk begitu saja, bersama dengan Doyoung di belakangnya. "Eomma." Sapanya saat Ia bertemu dengan ibu nya. Pelukan hangat Ia berikan kepada sang ibu karena sudah hampir sebulan ini tidak bertemu.

"Eomma pikir kau lupa denganku."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Eoh! Ada Doyoung juga."

"Apa kabar." Doyoung membungkuk sopan kepada wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Doyoung jadi teringat Jaehyun saat wanita itu tersenyum karena kedua pipi itu sama-sama dihiasi dimple saat tersenyum.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan mu Doyoung? Sejak Johnny dan Jaehyun pindah aku jadi jarang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Aku juga baik Eommonim. Lain kali aku akan sering berkunjung kesini."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu Doyoung. Dulu Ia sempat tidak suka saat tau Johnny memiliki hubungan dengan Doyoung. Tentu saja, ibu mana yang rela anak nya yang tampan memiliki kekasih yang juga tampan. Ia ingin melihat anaknya bersama wanita cantik tentunya. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dirinya bisa menerima sedikit demi sedikit hubungan anaknya yang menyimpang ini. Nilai plus nya Doyoung anak yang baik dan sopan jadi Ia bisa sedikit menerimanya. Anaknya sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan kebahagiannya sendiri, jadi Ia cukup melihat dan mengawasi saja.

"Eomma, dimana Jaehyun?"

"Kalian berdua bertengkar yah? Sejak datang sampai sekarang Jaehyun ada dikamarnya. Ku tawarkan susu tidak mau. Kulihat Ia hanya berbaring saja disana."

Johnny langsung menuju kamar adiknya, dengan pintu putih bertuliskan nama Jaehyun disana. Sebelum masuk ke kamar Jaehyun, Ia menoleh dan menemukan ibu nya dengan Doyoung berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya "Biarkan aku bicara dengan Jaehyun sebentar."

Ibunya mengangguk dan membiarkan kedua anaknya itu untuk bicara. Sementara Doyoung hanya mengikuti nyonya Seo atau lebih tepatnya nyonya Jung karena wanita itu sudah tidak berstatus sebagai istri tuan Seo lagi. Membantu wanita ini didapur sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Doyoung ini memang laki-laki, kemampuan memasaknya bahkan tidak sampai diatas rata-rata. tapi sekedar menata piring dan menghidangkan makanan bukanlah hal sulit yang dilakukan baginya.

Ditempat lain, Johnny masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaehyun. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaehyun "Jaehyun, ini aku." dengan perlahan Ia membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang berbaring membelakanginya. Johnny kembali menutup pintu kamar Jaehyun dan menguncinya, tidak ingin ambil resiko jika seketika nanti sang ibu membuka pintu saat mereka bicara nanti.

Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun dan duduk dipinggir kasur. Ia melirik sedikit Jaehyun yang memunggunginya, Jaehyun terlihat menutup matanya. Sepertinya anak itu sedang tertidur. "Hey." Johnny sedikit menggunacangkan bahu adiknya. Jaehyun yang tadinya tertidur perlahan bangun. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Johnny yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Hyung."

"Ku kira kau pergi kemana. Aku panik saat kau tidak ada disampingku tadi pagi."

Jaehyun duduk dan bersandar di kepala kasurnya. Duduk bersila berhadapan dengan kakak nya. Johnny dapat melihat bekas kemerahan di perpotongan leher Jaehyun karena anak itu menggunakan kaos V neck yang mengekspos semua leher nya. "Kau tidak takut Eomma melihat ini?" Johnny menunjuk salah satu tanda kemerahan di leher Jaehyun.

"Eomma tidak melihatnya."

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk saja. Sejujurnya, Ia tidak punya alasan yang pasti kenapa Ia pergi ke rumah ibu nya ini. Ia hanya berpikir untuk pergi sebelum kekasih dari kakak nya itu datang. Jaehyun tidak bisa membayangkan akan menatap Doyoung setelah apa yang dirinya dan kakak nya lakukan semalam, merasa seperti berdosa besar kepada orang tersebut.

"Hey." Johnny meraih jari telunjuk Jaehyun merematnya pelan karena Jaehyun yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung. ini semua tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm?"

"Semua yang kita lakukan. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Johnny mendekatkan dirinya. Mengelus pelan rambut Jaehyun yang tebal dan halus. "Kau takut?" Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, karena apa yang dikatakan Johnny itu benar adanya. Ia takut dengan semua ini. Bagaimana Ia menghadapi kedua orang tuanya, Doyoung, dan orang-orang lain disekitar mereka. Jaehyun selalu berpikir, bagaimana ini semua akan berakhir nantinya? Seperti apa dampak dari perbuatan mereka ini kedepannya? Bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya nanti? Jaehyun sangat mengerti apa yang telah mereka lakukan ini salah. Ia sadar betul siapa orang dihadapannya ini. Johnny itu kakak kandungnya sendiri, yang lahir dari rahim yang sama. Mengalir darah yang sama diantara keduanya. bayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang lain nanti jika mereka semua tau dirinya memiliki perasaan sayang bahkan cinta kepada kakak nya sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa."

Johnny bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaehyun. Ia juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu sebelumnya. Jika semakin dipikirkan semakin ragu juga dirinya, maka dari itu Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan seirama dengan waktu yang bergulir. "Tidak apa Jaehyun. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa nanti? Dan juga...Doyoung Hyung."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jaehyun, kau tidak usah memikirkannya." Johnny mencubit pelan pipi Jaehyun dan mengusak rambut adiknya itu sekali lagi. Jika Jaehyun memiliki keraguan maka Ia harus meyakinkan Jaehyun. "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Johnny menarik Jaehyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya, menatap kedua mata kecoklatan milik Jaehyun "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Semburat merah seketika menjalar di kedua pipi putih Jaehyun. Ditanya seperti itu seketika membuatnya malu. Johnny yang melihat Jaehyun dengan pipi memerahnya tertawa pelan, Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir Jaehyun.

"Hyung." Jaehyun memukul pelan bahu Johnny yang telah mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya "Ini dirumah Eomma."

"Lalu?" bukannya berhenti Johnny malah tak henti memberikan Jaehyun kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Jaehyun terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku kakak nya ini, sampai akhirnya Ia menjawab pertanyaan Johnny yang belum sempat Ia jawab tadi. "Aku mencintaimu Hyung."

"Aku tau, dan aku juga."

Bukan lagi kecupan ringan semata. Kali ini Johnny memberikan Jaehyun ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Satu tangannya menangkup pipi Jaehyun. Lupa bahwa mereka sekarang sedang dirumah sang ibu, keduanya asik menikmati lumatan di bibir. Lidah yang bermain, dengan sedikit suara kecipak yang tercipta. Jaehyun sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya manja pada leher Johnny, rematan pelan di rambut sang kakak sebagai pelampiasan dirinya. Ciuman yang panjang berakhir kala Johnny dengan sengaja menghisap bibir bawah Jaehyun dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Ahh.." lenguhan Jaehyun terdengar karena perbuatan Johnny yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Johnny mengelus pelan pipi putih Jaehyun yang halus. Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi itu sampai akhirnya suara gaduh dari luar yang sayup-sayup mereka dengar menyadarkan mereka. sepertinya sang ibu sudah selesai menyediakan makanan dan sedang menghidangkannya.

"Ayo kita keluar, kau ganti baju mu Jaehyun, nanti Eomma melihat ini bagaimana?" Johnny sekali lagi menunjuk perpotongan leher Jaehyun yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"Ini semua kan gara-gara Hyung." rajuk Jaehyun dan menarik kaosnya memperlihatkan semuanya. Tidak hanya satu bekas kemerahan di lehernya. Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Maaf..maaf.." Johnny mengusak rambut Jaehyun. Ia berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut ruangan, berharap menemukan pakaian yang bisa menutupi leher Jaehyun "Kau tutupi pakai apa lehermu tadi sehingga Eomma tidak melihat?" Sambil sibuk mencari baju didalam lemari, Johnny bertanya pada Jaehyun.

"Syal."

Johnny menarik satu sweeter turtleneck yang tidak terlalu tebal, sepertinya ini cukup untuk menutupi bekas kemerahan di leher Jaehyun. "Ini, ganti bajumu dengan ini." Johnny kembali duduk di hadapan Jaehyun dan menyerahkan pakaian yang baru saja diambilnya.

Jaehyun membuka atasannya untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Saat Ia sudah melepas seluruh pakaian atasnya Johnny dengan sengaja meremas dada Jaehyun yang sedikit berisi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun terkejut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tau kau membentuk dada mu Jaehyun." ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan.

Digoda seperti itu membuat kedua telinga Jaehyun memerah. Ia tidak sungkan untuk memukul Johnny dengan bantal yang ada disampingnya. Dipukul berkali-kali oleh Jaehyun tidak membuat Johnny merintih, Ia malah tertawa sambil tangannya seolah melindungi diri. Toh Jaehyun memukulnya dengan bantal, tidak sakit sama sekali. Lelah, Jaehyun menghentikan aksinya memukul Johnny. Ia dengan segera mengenakan pakaiannya sebelum Johnny menggodanya lagi. Johnny kembali mendekati Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut sang kakak, dan dengan perlahan kedua tangan Johnny terulur untuk membenahi kerah turtleneck Jaehyun yang sedikit berantakan. Jaehyun yang menyadari kakak nya hanya mencoba membantu membenahi pakaiannya menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sempat melindungi dadanya itu, dan membiarkan sang kakak dengan telaten membantunya. Johnny merapikan kerah tersebut agar Jaehyun tetap merasa nyaman dengan sweater yang digunakannya ini, dan memastikan untuk menutupi tanda-tanda merah yang menghiasi leher seputih susu nya.

"Nah sudah rapi." Kini Johnny menyisir rambut halus nan tebal Jaehyun dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum karena perlakuan dari kakak nya ini. "Ayo keluar dan makan, aku yakin kau sudah lapar."

Jaehyun menahan pergelangan tangan Johnny saat orang tersebut bangkit dari tempatnya, membuat Johnny menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang masih terduduk dikasurnya.

"Hyung, apakah diluar sana ada Doyoung Hyung?" Sambil menunduk, Jaehyun bertanya pelan kepada Johnny.

"Kenapa?" Johnny kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun "Kau takut bertemu dengannya?"

Anggukan pelan diberikan Jaehyun sebagai jawabannya. Jujur saja, Doyoung adalah orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini. Bukan karena benci, tetapi karena Jaehyun tidak tau bagaimana akan menatap Doyoung setelah apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Jaehyun merasa tidak pantas berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. terbesit rasa bersalah yang sangat besar dalam dirinya kepada orang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Walau disisi lain Jaehyun juga memiliki rasa cemburu dengan hubungan Johnny dan Doyoung.

"Tidak usah takut Jaehyun. bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya, kau mengerti?"

Jaehyun ragu, namun tetap memberikan anggukan kepada Johnny. Mungkin dengan mengikuti bagaimana Johnny bermain peran dalam semua ini Jaehyun akan mampu menutupi nya juga. Jaehyun hanya perlu melihat bagaimana Johnny menghadapinya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya begitulah menurutunya.

.

.

.

Kini keempat orang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan saling berhadapan. Jaehyun duduk disamping sang ibu, dan di hadapannya ada Johnny bersanding dengan Doyoung yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Sang Ibu sibuk mengambilkan berbagai macam lauk dan diletakkan di atas piring anak bungsunya. Jaehyun memang biasa dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak nya, sampai detik ini pun masih begitu. Dan Jaehyun tidak pernah menolak bagaimana kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak memanjakannya disamping umurnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, Jaehyun masih menikmatinya, biarkan dia menikmati perlakuan manja dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan hidangan yang mereka nikmati sekarang sebagian besar adalah kesukaan Jaehyun.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar? Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Eomma melihat kalian bertengkar."

"Semua bersaudara pasti pernah bertengkar Eomma." Jawab Johnny santai sambil mengunyah makanannnya.

"Tapi kalian tidak. Kalian dari Jaehyun lahir sampai sebesar ini tidak pernah sekalipun Eomma mendengar atau melihat kalian bertengkar."

"Kalau begitu Eomma baru saja melihatnya."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian ributkan?"

"Ukhuk..."Jaehyun terbatuk tersedak air minum nya saat ibunya bertanya seperti itu. Sang ibu dengan sigap menepuk pelan punggung Jaehyun. Sementara Doyoung meraih tissue yang ada di dekatnya dan memberikannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun sayang, pelan-pelan makan nya agar tidak tersedak. Kau tidak apa?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

Dengan masih terbatuk pelan Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik Johnny yang hanya tersenyum saja melihatmya seperti ini. Jaehyun meneguk air mineralnya dengan perlahan untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang tersedak, sementara ibunya masih menepukan tangannya dengan pelan di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak apa Eomma."

"Eomma tidak tau apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar. Tapi entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa senang melihat kalian bertengkar, karena Eomma dan Appa mu dari dulu tidak pernah merasakannya hahaha."

Wanita itu malah tertawa melihat kedua anaknya bertengkar, karena jujur saja ini merupakan pertama kali baginya melihat kedua anaknya berbeda pendapat. Tawa wanita itu malah disambut tatapan bingung Doyoung. Sementara Johnny ikut tertawa pelan bersama ibunya.

Setelah selesai dengan makanan berat, kini sang ibu menyediakan beberapa potong cookies dan buah buahan segar diatas meja untuk menetralkan lidah mereka. Jaehyun tentu saja memilih sepotong cookies dibandingkan dengan buah segar.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau tidak bawa kekasihmu juga?"

Pertanyaan sang ibu membuat ketiga orang lainnya berhenti dari aktifitas mereka. Jaehyun menoleh menatap ibunya dengan cookies ditangannya yang hampir saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Johnny memandang dengan tidak suka dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Semua terlihat dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing, Jaehyun yang mematung, Doyoung yang hanya diam, dan Johnny yang dengan emosi terpendamnya. Sementara wanita diantara mereka hanya tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban sang anak, tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

"Jaehyun tidak boleh punya pacar."

Lantunan dari mulut Johnny membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh kearahnya. Johnny yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mengunyah dengan santai buah apel yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Pokoknya Jaehyun tidak boleh punya pacar."

Ibunya tersenyum menanggapi putra sulungnya "Kau bahkan membawa Doyoung kesini. Masa adikmu tidak."

Johnny kini memandang sang ibu, lalu melirik Doyoung dan Jaehyun secara bergantian. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan acara makan buahnya. Jaehyun yang jadi bahan pembiacaraan pun terlihat cuek saja dan melanjutkan menyantap cookies nya. Sementara Doyoung, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam. Ia paham betul apa maksud Johnny. Perkataan Johnny tadi bukan main-main, Doyoung yakin itu.

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang protektif terhadap adik perempuannya."

"Tidak ada orang yang lebih baik dariku untuk Jaehyun."

Ibu nya malah tertawa pelan dan menganggap semua perkataan Johnny hanyalah gurauan semata. Doyoung sedikit tertohok dengan perkataan Johnny. Mereka tidak main-main, bahkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar semua itu. Seketika Doyoung jadi sedikit sesak napas berada diantara mereka seperti ini. Seandainya wanita itu tau jika kedua anak mereka ini berada dalam hubungan terlarang, maka tidak akan tersenyum cantik seperti sekarang wanita itu mendengar penuturan sang anak. Lagi, Doyoung hanya bisa diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Ia terus seperti ini? Semua tidak akan selesai jika Ia tidak bertindak. Hembusan napas berat hanya bisa Doyoung lakukan.

.

.

.

Johnny melebarkan _coat_ panjangnya untuk menutupi tubuh Jaehyun yang terbaring dia kursi mobil bagian belakang. Setelah makan tadi mereka bertiga pamit untuk pulang. Kini mereka sedang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Jaehyun sudah menguasai kursi penumpang dibagian belakang dengan berbaring disana, dan Doyoung duduk disamping Johnny yang mengemudi. Jaehyun terlihat sangat pulas dalam tidurnya. Karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau Johnny kembali terfokus untuk mengemudi dan Doyoung menggantikan Johnny untuk membenarkan _coat_ yang menyelimuti tubuh Jaehyun. Sedikit usapan lembut Doyoung berikan kepada Jaehyun sebelum Ia berbalik badan dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa Jaehyun masih marah padaku?"

"Hm?" Johnny melirik Doyoung sekilas lalu kembali memandang lurus kedepan sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Ia bahkan tadi tidak menatapku sama sekali."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Doyoung."

Doyoung menggeleng dan menoleh kearah Johnny "Siapapun tau jika Ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan ku. Tidak menatapku dan bahkan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun padaku tadi. Aku yakin jika Jaehyun marah padaku. Apa itu karena yang waktu itu?"

"Ia tidak marah padamu. Aku tadi bicara dengannya. Percayalah padaku."

Johnny berucap tanpa sekalipun melirik Doyoung yang ada di sebelahnya. Doyoung itu tidak bodoh, Johnny tidak akan dengan mudah menipunya begitu saja. Daripada lelah Doyoung memilih diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak ada lagi percakapan berarti diantara keduanya. Perjalanan mereka terasa hampa, sampai akhirnya Doyoung meminta Johnny untuk menurunkannya di halte bus yang tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Bisakah kau turunkan aku disana?"

"Kenapa? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku ingin mampir kesuatu tempat."

"Katakan saja kau akan kemana, akan ku antar."

"Tidak John, turunkan saja aku disana. Jaehyun terlihat lelah kalian harus pulang."

Doyoung dengan mantap ingin turun di halte dan menolak Johnny. Mau tidak mau Johnny menepi dan menurunkan Doyoung ditempat yang Ia inginkan. Doyoung turun dari mobil, tidak lupa berterimakasih, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Johnny yang membuka kaca jendela.

"Doyoung."

Panggilan Johnny membuat Doyoung yang membalikan badannya kembali menoleh dan sedikit merunduk untuk melihat Johnny yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau boleh aku tau, kau akan kemana setelah ini?"

"A-aku..ingin bertemu dengan Taeyong sebentar." Ucapnya ragu.

"Taeyong?"

Doyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum ragu. "Sampai jumpa." Doyoung kembali melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja sebelum Johnny bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia menghentikan sebuah taxi dan berlalu begitu saja. Johnny masih ditempatnya sampai taxi yang ditumpangi oleh Doyoung pergi menjauh. Ia tidak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Doyoung sering bertemu dengan Taeyong. Johnny cukup tau diri untuk tidak melarang Doyoung bertemu dengan siapapun. Tapi jika dengan Taeyong, Johnny jadi sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya teman Doyoung yang satu itu meruapakan psikiater yang handal. Doyoung bahkan pernah mengatakan padanya jika Ia menemui Taeyong karena suatu masalah. Separah itu kah sampai membuatnya harus terus menerus bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu? Mungkin Johnny harus lebih memperhatikan Doyoung lagi setelah ini. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang masih tertidur di belakang, bibirnya secara otomatis tersenyum saat melihat betapa damainya Jaehyun dalam tidurnya. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya, Jaehyun harus tidur ditempat yang lebih nyaman.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan sekali bertemu denganmu Tuan Kim."

Taeyong memberikan sekaleng bir kepada tamunya yang datang kerumahnya ini. Hari ini Ia tidak memilik jadwal praktek dan Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dibandingkan pergi keluar.

"Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya kau jika aku datang kemari?" Doyoung menyambut sekaleng bir yang diberikan Taeyong dan meneguknya. Taeyong tertawa renyah dan ikut meneguk bir miliknya, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang nyaman. Biasanya Taeyong akan menggunakan kemaja yang rapi atau jas berwarna putih jika sedang duduk dimeja parakteknya, tapi sekarang Taeyong dengan santai hanya mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan _Metalica_ dipadukan dengan celana jeans diatas lutut, sangat santai dan nyaman.

"Bagaimana kabar dua bersaudara itu?" tanya Taeyonng _to the point_. Taeyong cukup mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Doyoung jika menemui dirinya. Tidak lain tidak bukan pasti membicarakan kekasihnya yang jatuh cinta kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Taeyong."

"Hm?"

"Aku harus mulai dari mana jika ingin menyelesaikan ini semua?" Doyoung yang tadi hanya memandang hiasan berbentuk anjing kecil diatas meja kini menoleh kearah Taeyong yang ada disampingnya dan menatap temannya itu dengan serius. Ia sudah meyakinkan diri, jika ini semua ingin berakhir maka memang harus dirinya lah yang memulai. Ia tidak bisa diam terus dan tidak melakukan apapun. Doyoung ingin memulai dan menyudahi ini semua.

Taeyong meletakan kaleng bir nya di meja dan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku tidak tau. Kau sudah bicara dengan mereka? Mungkin saja jika kau sedikit memperingatkan mereka maka mereka akan mengerti."

"Selama ini bahkan mereka tidak tau bahwa aku mengetahui semua yang mereka lakukan."

"Doyoung. Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja Johnny? Kau itu tampan dan memiliki karir yang baik, masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih baik dan sempurna dari Johnny untuk bersanding denganmu."

"Kau sudah tau sendiri kan alasanku."

"Kau bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Perhatikan dirimu sendiri."

Doyoung tersenyum dan kini bangkit dari tempatnya. Meneguk sisa bir terakhirnya dan melempar kaleng kosong ditangannya kedalam tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu Lee Taeyong. Bisakah kau memberikanku obat tidur? Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

Hubungan Johnny dan Jaehyun semakin lama semakin dekat dan erat. Tidak ada lagi rasa ragu dan canggung diantara keduanya. Sudah bukan sekali dua kali mereka bercinta. Semuanya tertutup dengan baik dan rapi hanya diantara mereka berdua saja. Jaehyun sudah bisa mengikuti bagaimana sang kakak berperan dalam semua permainan yang mereka lakukan ini. Ia sudah tidak lagi merasa tidak enak hati kepada Doyoung. Semuanya seakan baik-baik saja baginya. Mereka tidak tau, jika ada orang yang sangat tertekan dibalik semua ini. Ya, Doyoung lah orangnya. Entah kenapa Doyoung masih saja terlibat dalam hubungan mereka. Doyoung bisa saja pergi jika memang dirinya tersiksa, tak akan ada yang melarang dan menahannya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Doyoung mau bertahan dengan semua ini. Sampai detik ini pun Doyoung masih tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dia malah ikut terlarut dengan semua kepalsuan yang terjadi. Masih menikmati peran sebagai kekasih Johnny walau pada dasarnya Ia tau siapa orang sesungguhnya yang dicintai oleh kekasihnya itu. Dibandingkan dengan menyalahkan Doyoung yang masih bertahan dengan hubungan tidak sehatnya bersama Johnny, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika bertanya mengapa Johnny masih mempertahankan Doyoung sampai detik ini? Johnny seakan dengan sengaja membiarkan Doyoung bertahan dengannya. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun yang membiarkan kakaknya itu tetap menjalin hubungan dengan pria tampan dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Bukankah mereka berdua bisa membiarkan Doyoung pergi dan tidak mengganggu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka membiarkan Doyoung terlibat? Dengan alasan tersendiri, hanya mereka yang tau.

.

.

.

Johnny memasuki flat nya yang sepi dan gelap. Jaehyun sudah menghubunginya jika Ia akan pulang malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun temannya yang bernama Mingyu. Johnny tidak menyangka jika Jaehyun akan pulang lebih malam dari dirinya. Ia menyalakan semua lampu untuk menerangi tempat tinggalnya. Melepas tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya dengan segelas air dingin. Johnny melirik jam dinding yang terpajang, baru jam delapan malam, jika lewat jam sepuluh nanti Jaehyun belum pulang Johnny bersumpah akan menyusul anak itu.

Guyuran air hangat mungkin akan membantu dirinya menghilangkan penat setelah seharian bekerja. Johnny membersihkan diri, Mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan kini Ia sudah berpakaian dengan santai, kaos hitam dan celana pendek yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya, berbalas pesan dengan Doyoung yang mengatakan akan mampir sebentar untuk mengantarkan barang pemberian dari ibunya Doyoung. Ia melirik jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Jaehyun belum juga pulang, bahkan pesannya tidak di balas.

Ditempat lain seorang pria dengan susah payah berjalan karena beban dipunggungnya yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun itu dengan hati-hati melangkah agar tidak tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Jaehyun rumahmu dilantai berapa?" Seokmin orang yang menggendong tubuh Jaehyun yang mabuk di punggungnya ini bertanya kepada Jaehyun yang sudah setengah sadar. Ia berkali-kali membenarkan posisi Jaehyun di punggungnya. Kini Ia berada didepan lift, Ia bingung dilantai berapa Jaehyun tinggal, sampai seorang satpam yang berjaga menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah..aku ingin mengantar temanku pulang. Dan aku tidak tau dia tinggal dilantai berapa. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Satpam itu melirik Jaehyun yang berada dalam gendongan Seokmin "Oh..ini tuan Seo, dia tinggal dilantai lima. Nanti setelah keluar dari lift kearah kanan, tempat tinggalnya ada dipintu paling ujung"

"Terimakasih."

Satpam tersebut menekan tombol lift dan membuat pintu nya terbuka. "Aku lihat kakak nya tadi baru saja pulang beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Ah..begitu." Seokmin tersenyum kaku sedikit takut akan bertemu dengan kakak nya Jaehyun. "Terimakasih yah" Seokmin masuk ke dalam lift dan dengan susah payah menekan tombol angka lima.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka kini berada dilantai lima tempat dimana Jaehyun tinggal. Seokmin melangkah ragu. Jaehyun dipunggungnya juga sudah setengah sadar dan hanya meracau tidak jelas. Salahkan Mingyu yang memaksa Jaehyun untuk minum banyak hingga Ia mabuk seperti ini, dan orang itu kini asik dengan kekasihnya sementara dirinya harus mengantar Jaehyun sampai dengan selamat. Mungkin Seokmin yang tidak akan selamat karena menghadapi kakak nya Jaehyun yang super protektif itu, bayangkan saja bagaimana ekspresinya nanti ketika Seokmin mengantar Jaehyun yang sudah setengah sadar begini.

Sebelum menekan bell, Seokmin menghembuskan napasnya. Suara bell berbunyi setelah Seokmin menekan tombolnya.

"Siapa?"

Seokmin dapat mendengar orang didalam sana menyahut. Jantungnya kembali berdebar hanya karena mendengar suara itu. pintu terbuka dan Seokmin mematung menatap orang dihadapannya ini.

Johnny orang yang membuka pintu menatap Seokmin tidak suka. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang berada dipunggung Seokmin terlihat sangat mabuk. Tatapan mata tajamnya kini beralih kepada orang yang membawa Jaehyun, meminta penjelasan.

"A-annyeonghaseyo." Sapanya gugup. "Aku...mengantar Jaehyun pulang karena dia mabuk berat."

Johnny segera menarik Jaehyun dan merengkuhnya. Jaehyun benar-benar sudah setengah sadar dan bersandar pada bahu lebar Johnny. Sebelah lengan Johnny yang terlihat kokoh menahan pinggang Jaehyun agar tidak limbung.

"Kenapa dia pulang mabuk begini?"

"Ng..dia minum banyak sekali. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Maafkan aku"

"Kalian tidak memaksanya minum kan?"

Seokmin langsung membeku saat Johnny melontarkan pertanyaannya. Ia mengutuk Mingyu yang memaksa Jaehyun untuk minum. Harusnya anak itu yang ada disini menerima tatapan menusuk dari Johnny bukan dirinya.

"Ng..ng..Maaf." Seokmin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain maaf dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya pulang."

Setelah berucap begitu Johnny menutup pintunya. Seokmin langsung menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia pikir Ia akan dipukul atau ditendang oleh Johnny tadi. "Terkutuk kau Mingyu." Rutuknya kepada temannya.

Johnny menuntun adiknya untuk kearah sofa. Mereka berdua terjatuh diatas sofa empuk. Jaehyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Johnny dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memeluk kakaknya ini. Harum tubuh Johnny menyambut indra penciumannya dan membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung...Johnny Hyung" Racaunya tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak bersikap seperti ini dengan orang lain kan Jae?"

"Ng.." Jaehyun menggeleng dan tidak henti menghirup harum segar tubuh Johnny.

Johnny mendorong pelan Jaehyun yang terus menerus mengendus di ceruk lehernya membuatnya kegelian "Jaehyun ganti bajumu."

"No..." Jaehyun protes dan kembali ke posisi nya.

Johnny membiarkan saja Jaehyun bertindak sesukanya. Tubuhnya sudah terdorong dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa. Jaehyun yang sedang mabuk begini benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Lihatlah dirinya yang mengusak wajahnya pada dada bidang Johnny seperti orang yang sedang heat dan haus akan sentuhan. Johnny menarik Jaehyun dan membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Jika seperti ini kau mabuk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mabuk dengan orang lain Jae."

Jaehyun tidak menanggapi. Ia malah meraup bibir plum milik kakaknya, melumatnya pelan dan mendapat balasan dari Johnny yang juga memagut bibir tipisnya. Johnny merasa ciumannya kali ini sangat menggairahkan karena Jaehyun yang memulai. Lihat betapa tidak sabarnya Jaehyun menggigit pelan bibirnya. Johnny merengkuh pinggang ramping itu tanpa melepas pagutan di bibir mereka. Jaehyun benar-benar seperti orang kelaparan, meraup bibirnya dan meremas rambut Johnny pelan dengan sebelah tangannya.

Ditengah aksi mereka yang saling bercumbu Johnny dapat mendengar suara interkom di pintunya yang menandakan seseorang sedang menekan passcode untuk membuka pintu. Ia dengan seketika membuka matanya dan tersadar. Ia lupa bahwa ada orang yang akan datang malam ini.

"Jaehyun..stop!" Johnny mendorong Jaehyun untuk melepas pagutan bibirnya. Jaehyun mabuk dan dia mungkin tidak sadar jika ada orang yang datang.

Jaehyun menatap Johnny tidak suka karena menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Bukan berhenti dirinya malah beralih pada ceruk leher Johnny dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Johnny dapat mendengar pintu flat nya yang terbuka. Jaehyun yang memeluknya dengan erat sambil terus bermain dengan perpotongan lehernya ini membatasi gerak nya, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Langkah kaki itu terdengar bersamaan dengan lenguhan Jaehyun yang mengalun.

Orang itu datang, mata mereka bertemu. Mata sehitam langit malam itu bertemu dengan manik mata sewarna madu. Sebuah paper bag yang digenggam terjatuh. Kaki yang terpaku ditempatnya dan napas yang sesak seakan ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya. Doyoung melihatnya, dua orang yang sedang bercumbu diatas sofa sana.

Doyoung dan Johnny hanya diam dan saling tatap. Doyoung bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara Johnny masih membiarkan Jaehyun mencumbuinya. Tangan Doyoung bergetar, kakinya terpaku tidak bisa bergerak. Semakin sesak dadanya kala matanya menyaksikan bagaimana bibir kedua orang itu bertemu. Johnny bahkan hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa menahan Jaehyun dan membiarkan adiknya itu mencium bibirnya.

Doyoung seperti tersihir. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, karena tatapan itu. Tatapan Johnny yang seolah mengunci dirinya. Kepalanya seperti terhantam sesuatu. Sekuat tenaga Doyoung mencoba pergi dari tempat ini. Napasnya terasa berat dan tersiksa. Doyoung menyeret kakinya yang terasa seberat baja untuk menjauh dan keluar dari tempat ini. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Doyoung pergi, meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Johnny tidak menghalanginya. Ia malah memeluk pinggang Jaehyun dengan erat. Johnny merasa menjadi orang yang paling kejam saat ini, karena dia melihat Doyoung yang...menangis. ya, Johnny melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari manik sehitam telaga itu. Dia membuat Doyoung seseorang yang kuat dan tegar itu menangis, menandakan apa yang telah dilakukannya sudah melewati batas kekuatan hatinya untuk menahan air mata. Doyoung-nya menangis dan itu karna perbuatannya.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Haiiii...**

 **Apa kabar? masih ingat cerita ini?**

 **lama gak di update yah, maaf karena diriku sibuk bgt bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk ngetik 6000 words lebih ini pun membutuhkan waktu sebulan. niatnya mau update habis lebaran eeehh sebulan setelah lebaran baru bisa di update. maaf yaaahh**

 **aku gak tau apakah cerita ini masih layak diikutin atau gak. maaf klo semakin kesini feel nya semakin tidak terasa. Star akan berusaha untuk menyelsaikan fict ini walau kalian sudah tak sanggup bacanya.**

 **Star ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah fav, follow dan review. maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan dari segi karakter dan jalan cerita. semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian akan kelanjutan cerita. Star akan berusaha untuk update chapter berikutnya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Bye..bye...**

 **-100BrightStars-**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Tied Blood**

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Doyoung melangkah mundur dengan kaki nya yang terasa berat. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya sesak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, kenapa orang itu hanya menatapanya saja? Mengunci pandangannya pada manik coklat sewarna madu. Matanya terasa panas melihat kedua orang tersebut bercumbu. Doyoung ingin pergi, tapi untuk melangkahkan kaki nya saja butuh kekuatan yang sangat besar. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia menyeret kakinya keluar dari tempat ini dan meremat dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Doyoung melangkah secepat mungkin, Ia dengan tidak sabar menekan tombol lift agar pintu lift cepat terbuka. Napasnya memburu seperti orang yang baru saja berlari jauh. Dengan serakah Ia menghirup udara sambil menekan dadanya. Langkah lebarnya menuntunnya ke tempat dimana mobil nya terparkir. Doyoung tidak langsung menyalakan mesin dan menancap gas untuk pergi, Ia terlebih dahulu menenangkan diri. Membenamkan wajahnya pada roda kemudi di depannya. Mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Doyoung baru tersadar jika air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya, Ia dengan kasar menghapus buliran air yang membasahi. Dia benci menangis, dia bukan anak yang cengeng, tapi air mata sialan ini dengan seenaknya menetes membasahi wajahnya. Doyoung menarik napasnya dengan dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Sedikit lebih baik saat napasnya sudah kembali teratur.

Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Jadi mereka sudah sampai sejauh itu. Doyoung pikir hanya sebatas perasaaan saja, jika sampai sejauh kontak fisik itu sudah benar-benar gila. Mereka bercumbu bagai sepasang kekasih. Doyoung merogoh saku dimana Ia menyimpan ponselnya. Satu nama langsung terbesit di benaknya saat ini. Ia mendial nomer orang tersebut tidak peduli jika ini sudah larut malam.

"Taeyong." Tanpa sapaan, Doyoung langsung memanggil nama itu saat panggilannya terjawab "Bantu aku. Kali ini aku mohon bantu aku. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

' _Doyoung, kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu bergetar_ _"_

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau sudah mulai terdengar. Langit gelap sedikit demi sedikit berubah warna menjadi biru yang cerah. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk matahari menampakkan diri. Pagi yang cerah untuk sebagian orang memulai harinya. Kedai kopi sudah mulai buka untuk menyambut para pelanggan yang datang untuk menikmati kopi dipagi hari sebelum memulai aktivitas mereka. Suasana cerahnya pagi tidak sebanding dengan suasana hati seseorang yang terlihat mendung seperti awan hitam sebelum badai datang. Pria berambut hitam itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Terlihat jelas kantong hitam dimatanya menandakan bahwa Ia tidak memiliki tidur yang cukup di malam hari. Sudah tau betul apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ini, orang tersebut masih belum kapok mengunjungi tempat yang semalam menjadi sebuah terror untuknya. Doyoung merasa mungkin hati dan perasaannya terbuat dari baja sehingga membuat dirinya masih sudi melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini lagi. Kini Ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Cukup lama Ia berdiri didepan sini, terhitung sudah lima menit dan Ia masih tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak berani menekan bell, tidak mau juga memasukan digit angka untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata untuk memantapkan hatinya sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di depannya ini. Hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya, Doyoung mengangguk pelan dan mulai menekan digit-digit angka untuk membuka pintu yang ada didepannya ini. Tangannya seketika membeku saat pintunya berhasil terbuka. Ia terdiam lagi, _'Doyoung, jika kau lelah berhentilah. Tapi jika kau masih tetap pada pendirianmu untuk membuat mereka normal kembali aku akan membantu.'_ Seketika kata-kata Taeyong semalam terngiang di kepalanya. Ya, itulah kata-kata yang Taeyong berikan padanya malam itu saat dirinya menghubungi temannya yang tampan itu. Doyoung mengangguk pelan dan mulai membuka pintunya.

Meski hatinya mantap untuk masuk kedalam, langkah kaki nya terlihat ragu-ragu. Beberapa ruangan di flat ini terlihat sudah terang. Doyoung bahkan melihat korden pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan balkon sudah terbuka. Kakinya membawa dirinya ke tempat yang paling terang, dapur. Doyoung menemukan Jaehyun yang terduduk di kursi meja makan, kepalanya bersandar di atas meja, dan matanya masih tertutup. Rupanya si bungsu sudah bangun.

"Jaehyun."

Suara lembut Doyoung menyapa pendengaran Jaehyun. kedua mata hazel itu terbuka, Jaehyun tersenyum saat menemukan Doyoung sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Doyoung Hyung." Jaehyun menegakan tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku karena tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Tidak Hyung, aku baru saja bangun. Aku kesini untuk minum air, karena kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Doyoung milihat segelas air dingin diatas meja sebagai bukti jika Jaehyun benar-benar habis meminum air tersebut. Doyoung tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jaehyun dengan lembut. Anak itu masih terlihat mengantuk. Ia membuatkan air madu yang hangat untuk meredakan hangover nya Jaehyun.

"Kau habis mabuk?" Tanyanya sambil menuangkan sesendok madu ke dalam gelas berisi air hangat.

"Hm.." Jaehyun bergumam dan mengangguk, walau percuma karena gesture tubuhnya itu tidak akan terlihat oleh Doyoung yang memunggunginya.

"Pantas saja." Gumam Doyoung pelan.

Doyoung memberikan segelas air madu hangat yang sudah dibuatnya kepada Jaehyun. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun dibatasi oleh sebuah meja makan memperhatikan orang yang lebih muda darinya itu meneguk habis air madu buatannya. Doyoung jadi mengerti selama ini Jaehyun bersikap biasa saja kepadanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lihatlah sekarang anak itu yang bahkan tidak sungkan menerima air madu buatannya. Doyoung menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya menyeringai, jadi selam ini seperti ini lah mereka berdua bermain. Seperti ini lah kedua orang itu menganggapnya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apapun. Jika dipikir-pikir dirinya memang bodoh, mau saja mengikuti permainan gila kedua bersaudara ini tanpa melakukan apapun. Doyoung jadi berpikir kembali, kenapa kedua orang ini tetap mempertahankan dirinya? Diluar semua itu Johnny masih memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Jika memang kehadiran dirinya mengganggu, seharusnya mereka berdua sudah menyingkirkan dirinya sejak awal, bukankah begitu?

"Ah..ini segar sekali Hyung, terima kasih."

Suara Jaehyun membuayarkan Doyoung dari lamunannya. Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Jaehyun sebagai balasan dari ucapan terimakasih yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun.

"Sebagai balasannya aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu Hyung. Untuk Johnny Hyung juga jika dia sudah bangun nanti."

Jaehyun mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati tempat untuk memasak. Dirinya bersiap dari mulai mencuci tangan sampai mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan. Doyoung hanya memperhatikan punggung sempit itu mundar-mandir kesana kemari menyiapkan semuanya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Seo Jaehyun memang mempesona, Doyoung mengakuinya. Tapi untuk sampai disukai dan dicintai oleh kakak nya sendiri itu sungguh gila. Doyoung menoleh saat Ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Matanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang dapur. Mereka berdua saling diam saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Mengingatkan pada kejadian semalam. Johnny, orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sedikit terkejut saat menemukan Doyoung sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan menunggu Jaehyun yang sedang membuatkan sarapan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu akan tetap datang kesini setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Johnny Hyung duduklah. Sedikit lagi aku selesai." Jaehyun yang menyadari kehadiran Johnny mempersilahkan Johnny untuk duduk. Jaehyun sepertinya tidak menyadari suasana aneh antara Johnny dan Doyoung. Diantara ketiga orang disana, hanya Jaehyun yang terlihat ceria dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Johnny dan Doyoung hanya diam saling memandang. Seakan tatapan mereka menyampaikan pesan masing-masing. Mereka bertanya-tanya pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak bersuara namun seakan tatapan mata itu bisa menyampaikan pesan dipikiran mereka. Jaehyun meletakkan apa yang Ia hidangkan diatas meja makan dan kedua orang itu masih hanya diam saling memandang. Tidak terputus tatapan mereka sampai Jaehyun duduk disamping Johnny. Anak itu melirik Johnny dan Doyoung secara bergantian saat menyadari kedua Hyung ini hanya diam tak berbicara.

"Ekhem."

Suara dehaman Jaehyun berhasil menyadarkan Johnny. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Jaehyun yang duduk disampingnya. Sementara Doyoung hanya diam tak berekspresi.

"Terimakasih Jaehyun. Aku akan menikmatinya."

Johnny mulai mengambil alat makan yang sudah tersedia di depannya dan mengisi piringnya dengan apa yang sudah Jaehyun masak. Melihat Hyung nya yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya Jaehyun pun mengikuti Johnny untuk mulai sarapan paginya.

Doyoung yang tadinya hanya diam saja mulai membalik piringnya dan mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dia perlu bicara dengan Johnny nanti. Hanya berdua, tidak dengan Jaehyun. Karena Jaehyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi semalam. Doyoung pikir bicara dengan yang paling tua akan lebih baik. Bukan kah seharusnya Johnny akan berpikiran lebih dewasa dari Jaehyun? Seharusnya begitu.

Suasana sarapan pagi mereka kali ini mungkin terasa biasa saja bagi Jaehyun. namun tidak bagi dua orang lainnya. Johnny dan Doyoung bahkan tidak bertegur sapa tadi. Perasaan canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Doyoung akan sesekali mengobrol dengan Jaehyun, begitu pula dengan Johnny yang seperti biasa memanjakan adiknya. Keberadaan Jaehyun disitu sedikit menghilangkan rasa canggung antara keduanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ketika Jaehyun menyelsaikan sarapannya Ia bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk mempersiapkan diri berangkat memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

"Hyung, aku mandi dulu yah. Aku ada jadwal pagi di kampus hari ini."

Setelah Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya suasana di meja makan kembali canggung. Hanya keheningan yang menemani Johnny dan Doyoung. Biasanya Johnny dan Doyoung akan membersihkan piring-piring yang telah mereka gunakan. Sesekali Johnny bahkan akan memberikan Doyoung sedikit kecupan di pipi nya dan Doyoung yang akan membantu Johnny mengeringkan tangan mereka yang basah karena air. Seperti itu biasanya mereka terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Namun untuk hari ini, setelah apa yang semalam Doyoung lihat. Sudah tidak ada lagi kemesraan yang mungkin sebenarnya hanya skenario yang diciptakan oleh Johnny untuk menutupi segalanya. Semuanya sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi yang dapat di tutupi. Baik Johnny ataupun Jaehyun, dan mungkin juga Doyoung, sudah tidak dapat lagi bersandiwara seolah hubungan mereka berjalan biasa-biasa saja.

"Iya Mingyu, tolong sisakan satu bangku untukku. Aku ingin duduk dekatmu dan juga Seokmin. Baiklah aku berangkat"

Suara Jaehyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. baik Johnny maupun Doyoung langsung menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah rapi untuk pergi menuju kampusnya dengan ransel yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Anak itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya saat sambungan teleponnya bersama Mingyu terputus.

"Johnny Hyung, Doyoung Hyung. aku berangkat yah. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati Jaehyun, hubungi aku jika kau pulang malam."

"Ya." Sahut Jaehyun yang sudah sibuk memasang sepatunya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa Jaehyun sudah benar-benar pergi, membuat Johnny dan Doyoung kembali mengalami suasana canggung seperti sebelumnya. Walau diselimuti dengan suasana yang tidak enak, tidak ada satu pun diantara keduanya yang mau bangkit dari tempat mereka. masih bertahan duduk berhadapan walau tak mengatakan apapun. Doyoung tidak berani menatap Johnny, Ia menundukan kepalanya agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan kekasihnya itu. Sebaliknya, Johnny tanpa ragu memperhatikan Doyoung yang ada di hadapannya. Johnny seakan menunggu apa yang akan Doyoung katakan.

"Kenapa kau masih datang kesini?"

Johnny yang sudah bosan menunggu Doyoung akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung manik sewarna madu itu, dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, antara marah ataupun kecewa.

"Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Doyoung memotong perkataan Johnny sebelum pria itu sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya "Bukankah ini yang selalu kita lakukan di pagi hari? Kau bahkan tau jam berapa aku akan tiba disini. Lalu kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Johnny menghembuskan napas beratnya, Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Doyoung seperti ini. Yang ada dibayangannya adalah Doyoung tak akan sudi bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Doyoung, berhentilah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Doyoung menatap Johnny tepat dimatanya, dan saat itu juga Johnny sadar bahwa Doyoung menunggu pengakuannya. Doyoung bersikap seperti ini karena dia ingin dirinya lah yang mengakui semua dosanya. Doyoung ingin semua yang telah ditutupinya, semua yang telah dilakukannya diakui oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan jika Johnny melakukannya disaat itulah Johnny harus mengakui bahwa dia kalah, dia salah dan memang begitu adanya.

"Pergilah. Kau sudah melihat semuanya. Kau sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seharusnya kau muak bertemu denganku lagi. tidakkah kau merasa jijik memandangku? Jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya untuk terjebak dalam kehidupanku ini. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu jika kau ingin pergi."

Doyoung sedikit melebarkan matanya saat Johnny berkata begitu. Bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar. Yang ingin Ia dengar adalah sebuah pengakuan atas kesalahan. Apa yang baru saja Johnny lontarkan tadi memanglah sebuah pengakuan namun tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah terdengar dalam nada bicaranya. Terlebih, kata-kata terakhirnya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi adalah hal yang paling Doyoung tidak suka.

Johnny perlahan berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Doyoung dari ruang makan ini. Namun suara pelan Doyoung yang masih dapat didengarnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah kau lupa bahwa dia adikmu?"

Johnny menoleh dan mendapati Doyoung yang masih terduduk. Doyoung tidak menatapnya, matanya masih tertuju pada kursi dihadapannya tempat dimana Johnny duduk tadi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kalian itu kakak-beradik apa kalian lupa?"

"Doyoung."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bercumbu seperti itu?"

"Doyoung."

"Seakan kalian lupa bahwa kalian itu sedarah."

"KIM DOYOUNG!"

Johnny meninggikan suaranya saat Doyoung sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Dan Doyoung baru saja menyebutkan sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya. Ia membenci semua fakta yang Doyoung katakan. Doyoung tentu saja terkejut. Ia menoleh dan memandang sengit Johnny yang terlihat sedikit marah dengan ucapannya. Doyoung menyeringai, dan tawa renyah ya terdengar. Tawanya itu diiringi dengan matanya yang mulai sedikit berair. Johnny mengerutkan keningnya, Ia bingung melihat Doyoung yang seperti ini. Karena Doyoung yang selama ini dikenalnya tidak pernah terlihat mengerikan seperti ini, lihatlah tawanya yang bahkan terdengar sangat _creepy_ ditelinganya.

"Aku yang seharusnya marah padamu John. Bukan kau. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Wajah Doyoung kembali datar setelah Ia berhenti tertawa. "Kau marah karena apa yang kukatakan tadi benar. Bukankah begitu?" Doyoung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Johnny, berdiri berhadapan di depan pria yang selama ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Dengar John. Jika memang kau sayang pada adikmu kau tidak akan melakukan ini semua. Perasaanmu dan Jaehyun saat ini adalah sebuah kegilaan. Pikirkan lagi, kau bisa menghancurkan dirimu atau mungkin Jaehyun juga jika terus seperti ini. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Setelah berkata begitu, Doyoung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Johnny yang terdiam ditempatnya. Johnny menghembuskan napasnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menggeram rendah dan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan perkataan Doyoung. Johnny sudah sejauh ini mengabaikan semua keraguannya dan bahkan berhasil meyakinkan Jaehyun, dan Ia tidak ingin semua itu hancur hanya karena kalimat yang diucapkan Doyoung mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang Doyoung katakan. Tapi tetap saja, pastilah ada setitik tempat didalam hati kecil Johnny yang membenarkan perkataan Doyoung. Karena sesungguhnya suatu perkataan yang menohok hati itu akan punya tempat tersendiri dan sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Johnny dan Doyoung tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Doyoung sudah seminggu ini tidak mengunjungi tempat tinggal Johnny dan Jaehyun. Tidak pernah pula menghubungi Johnny. Begitupula Johnny yang tidak pernah berniat untuk menghubungi Doyoung hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar. Johnny berkali-kali mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Jaehyun "Kemana Doyoung Hyung?" namun Johnny hanya menjawabnya dengan "Dia sibuk." Johnny bahkan mengingatkan Jaehyun untuk tidak menghubungi Doyoung, dengan alasan "Dia sibuk, jika kau menghubunginya kau akan mengganggunya." Johnny seakan tidak ingin Jaehyun berhubungan dengan Doyoung, Ia takut Doyoung akan mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Jaehyun. Johnny sendiri sekarang tidak tau apa hubungannya dengan Doyoung, tidak ada kejelasan diantara keduanya.

Mungkin bagi Johnny ini yang terbaik. Bertemu dengan Doyoung akan memperkeruh keadaan. Johnny tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan Doyoung lakukan setelah ini. Johnny yakin Doyoung tidak akan diam saja. Mengenai hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas ini juga Johnny tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Hubungan yang tidak berakhir dan tidak juga berjalan. Keduanya seakan menunggu salah satu pihak untuk mengakhiri. Baik Doyoung ataupun Johnny, keduanya tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran satu sama lain, dan hanya bisa saling menerka akan seperti apa kedepannya nanti. Satu yang paling Johnny harapkan adalah Doyoung tidak melakukan hal yang akan berakibat buruk baginya, terlebih bagi adiknya. Doyoung bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, memukulnya atau mungkin membunuhnya sekalipun Johnny tidak apa. Tapi Johnny tidak akan membiarkan jika Doyoung melakukan itu terhadap Jaehyun. Semua dia yang memulai, maka dia yang selayaknya merasakan konsekuensi nya, bukan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Salju yang menutupi jalan sudah mulai mencair. Sebagian orang sudah mulai bisa menikmati udara yang sedikit lebih bersahabat, yang tidak membekukan darah mereka. Sebagian orang mungkin sudah berlalu lalang mengerjakan aktivitas mereka yang mungkin sempat tertunda karena dinginnya cuaca. Namun tidak untuk Seo Jaehyun, pria berkulit seputih kapas tersebut asik berbaring diatas kasurnya. Mengenakan celana super pendek dan kaos yang terasa cukup nyaman baginya, Jaehyun asik berbaring sambil membaca komik berwarna ditangannya. Hari ini Ia berada di rumah ayahnya, komik berwarna koleksinya memang ditinggal di kamarnya di rumah ayahnya ini. Ia sendirian, ayahnya pergi menghadiri pertemuan yang Jaehyun tidak tau siapa. sementara Hyung nya yang berjanji akan menyusulnya masih sibuk bekerja. Ini masih jam tiga sore, mungkin sebentar lagi Johnny akan pulang. Jaehyun tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah jadi seharian waktunya dihabiskan berbaring dikasurnya. Cemilan dan segelas susu sudah disediakan oleh bibi yang menjaga rumah, dibiarkan tergeletak diatas meja oleh Jaehyun, tidak disentuh sama sekali. Jaehyun jika sudah bertemu dengan komik-komik lama koleksinya seakan lupa diri dan asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jaehyun."

Suara yang sudah sangat Jaehyun kenal menyambut pendengarannya. Jaehyun menoleh dan menemukan Johnny yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada kakak nya itu yang Jaehyun yakin sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung." Jaehyun langsung menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk ruang disebelahnya untuk Johnny. Kini Ia bersandar pada sandaran kasur dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang.

"Bibi bilang kau tidak keluar kamar seharian. Itu juga tidak kau makan" Johnny menunjuk nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas susu dan beberapa cemilan yang masih utuh tidak disentuh sama sekali.

"Aku belum lapar." Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Johnny melihat kesekeliling kamar. Semuanya masih tertata rapi kecuali rak buku yang terdapat di sudut kamar. Buku-buku berserakan disitu, yang Johnny yakin pasti semuanya habis dibaca Jaehyun dan tidak diletakan kembali ketempatnya. Ia kini melirik adiknya yang masih terfokus dengan bacaannya, Johnny menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, adiknya ini memang suka sekali dengan bacaan yang memiliki gambar. Dulu saat Jaehyun memasuki sekolah dasar, Johnny memberikannya sebuah buku pelajaran yang mempunyai gambar dengan penuh warna, karena Johnny tau Jaehyun sangat suka. Komik yang dimiliki Jaehyun pun semuanya berwarna.

Johnny ikut bersandar disamping Jaehyun dan memperhatikan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Johnny sudah hapal betul isinya, karena dulu Johnny yang membacakannya untuk Jaehyun. Buku yang ada ditangan Jaehyun ini tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah buku cerita anak-anak sekolah dasar. Sepertinya Jaehyun sedang merindukan masa kecilnya. Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Johnny, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Aroma parfum yang masih melekat di tubuh Johnny membuat Jaehyun semakin nyaman. Johnny merangkul bahu sempit adiknya itu, membiarkannya bersandar dibahunya. Keduanya menikmati posisi mereka saat ini. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya Jaehyun yang sibuk membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan Johnny yang ikut diam memperhatikan sambil sesekali mengusap lembut rambut Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sudah menyelsaikan bacaannya, Ia menutup buku yang ada ditangannya dan menyimpannya diatas meja nakas. Kini Ia kembali bersandar pada Johnny, seharian membaca buku membuat matanya lelah. Sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Johnny, menikmati aroma tubuh kakaknya ini. Yang lebih tua menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu untuk tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Johnny merangkul dan bahkan hampir memeluk Jaehyun yang sudah sepenuhnya bersandar pada bahunya. Yang lebih muda menikmati usapan lembut yang diberikan oleh sang kakak padaa rambut halusnya. Membuatnya menutup mata dan sedikit mengantuk. Jaehyun dari pagi saat dia tiba dirumah ayahnya sampai dengan sore ini, hanya berdiam diri saja dikamar dan membaca buku sesekali membalas pesan singkat Johnny saat kakak nya itu belum pulang. Sekarang rasa lelah menghampiri dirinya.

Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh tertidur. Walau posisi mereka saat ini masih duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur, tetapi Jaehyun terlihat sangat nyaman. Johnny menggerakan kakinya yang panjang, mencoba meraih selimut yang ada di ujung kasur, karena Ia tidak ingin Jaehyun terganggu dengan pergerakannya. Namun gerakan kakinya terhenti saat dirinya menyadari bahwa kaki panjangnya ini bersanding dengan kaki jenjang milik Jaehyun. Johnny baru tersadar betapa pendek celana yang dikenakan adiknya ini. Sangat pendek bahkan mengekspos hampir setengah paha mulusnya.

Johnny menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Celana itu memang cocok untuk Jaehyun. Itu adalah celana yang Ia belikan untuk Jaehyun, ketika dirinya mengantar Doyoung berbelanja dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah celana super pendek itu dipajang disalah satu toko. Melihatnya saja Johnny langsung mengingat betapa _cute_ nya adiknya itu jika mengenakan celana seperti itu, dan benar saja.

"Jaehyun, celana itu cocok untukmu."

Jaehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Johnny, kemudian Ia melirik ke arah kaki nya. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut merasa senang mendengar Hyung nya memujinya. Ia merasakan cubitan pelan di pipinya yang tentu saja di dilakukan oleh Johnny.

"Tapi jangan pakai celana ini keluar rumah, kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?"

Johnny mengulurkan tangannya. mengelus kaki Jaehyun yang terekspos dari betisnya hingga paha atasnya, membuat Jaehyun sedikit merinding dengan sentuhan yang di berikan Johnny.

"Kau memamerkan kulitmu, dan Hyung tidak suka ada orang lain yang melihatnya selain diriku."

Johnny membisikan kalimatnya itu tepat di telinga Jaehyun, membuat kedua telinga Jaehyun sedikit memerah di buatnya. Jaehyun merasakan aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir begitu deras karena suara berat yang begitu lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Jaehyun sedikit menelan ludahnya karena merasa gugup.

"Kau mendengarku kan, Jaehyun?" Johnny menarik pelan dagu adiknya agar Ia bisa menatap mata berwarna hazel milik Jaehyun. Anggukan pelan Jaehyun cukup membuat Johnny senang. Ia mengusak pelan rambut lembut sang adik, dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir tipis itu. Jaehyun mengerjap karena sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Johnny tersebut.

Gemas dengan reaksi Jaehyun, Johnny tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia dengan seketika meraup bibir Jaehyun yang sudah setengah terbuka. Secara cepat memasukan lidahnya ke dalam bibir hangat Jaehyun. Tentu saja semua itu membuat Jaehyun kewalahan, karena dirinya terkejut dan tidak siap menerima semua yang Johnny lakukan ini. Lengannya digenggam kuat oleh Johnny, pinggang rampingnya ditarik merapat mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka.

"Anghh.." Jaehyun mengerang pelan saat Johnny menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Ssst..." Johnny melepas pagutannya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Jaehyun "Nanti bibi Kim dengar." Bisik Johnny pelan dan dengan sensual Johnny mulai menggerayangi tengkuk Jaehyun menghisapnya pelan mencoba untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda disana, Johnny masih waras dan masih ingat jika mereka sekarang berada dirumah ayah mereka jadi Johnny tidak ingin ambil resiko meninggalkan tanda kemerehan di tubuh Jaehyun yang dapat terlihat oleh ayahnya nanti.

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya. Jaehyun menutup matanya rapat saat Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah bermain di permukaan kulit lehernya. Johnny benar-benar menggodanya, bagaimana bisa dirinya tahan dengan ini semua.

"Hyunghh...hentikan." Ucapnya pelan saat dirasa tangan Johnny mulai menggerayangi paha mulusnya yang terbuka. Johnny bahkan sudah mendorong Jaehyun sehingga posisi mereka yang awalnya duduk menjadi berbaring. Dan Johnny sudah hampir sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Jaehyun.

Johnny menghentikan aksinya. Kini Ia menatap Jaehyun yang berada di bawahnya, merapikan rambut Jaehyun yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengusap pelan bibir bawah Jaehyun dengan ibu jarinya, bibir itu hampir terluka karena gigitan pelannya tadi. Johnny kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, untuk sekali lagi merasakan lembutnya bibir Jaehyun, kedua batang hidung mereka sudah menempel, hampir saja kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, namun dengan seketika Johnny menghentikannya. Ia mendengar suara deruman mobil di luar sana, yang Johnny yakini adalah ayah mereka.

"Jaehyun, Appa sudah pulang." Johnny berkata pelan dan bangkit membantu Jaehyun untuk duduk. Johnny memastikan kembali jika Ia tidak meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher adiknya itu. "Rapikan dirimu dan sambut Appa. Aku harus ganti pakaian ku dulu."

Jaehyun mengangguk, Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya sebelum berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Aku duluan Hyung."

Jaehyun dengan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Johnny yang katanya akan berganti pakaian. Johnny membuka kedua kancing kemejanya, ponselnya yang bergetar menarik perhatiannya. Ia meraih benda persegi itu yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Ekpresinya langsung berubah saat membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

From: Doyoungie

' _John, aku merindukanmu. Ayo kita bertemu'_

.

.

.

Johnny duduk tenang ditengah keramaian. Hilir mudik orang-orang berjalan di hadapannya. Pria tampan itu hanya duduk dengan kaki bersilang dan menggenggam sebuah cup kopi yang menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin. Sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya membuatnya rela menunggu lama. Johnny bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Lima menit saja dia sudah tidak sabar dan merasa kesal. Pengecualian untuk Jaehyun dan orang yang ditunggunya ini. Sudah terhitung sepuluh menit Ia menunggu dengan sabar sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang dipegangnya.

"Johnny."

Johnny menoleh keasal suara. Ia dengan seketika berdiri dan memandang orang yang tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sudah berapa lama Ia tidak bertemu dengan orang ini? Sehari? Tiga hari? Seminggu? Atau lebih, Johnny sampai tidak ingat. Seperti sudah lama sekali eksistensi orang di hadapannya ini tidak ada. Rambutnya masih hitam legam, dengan mata indahnya, sedikit tersenyum orang itu kepada dirinya. Satu yang berbeda adalah, orang tersebut sedikit lebih kurus dari biasanya. Tak dipungkiri, Johnny juga merindukan orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, ya Kim Doyoung orangnya. Dan betapa senangnya Johnny saat melihat wajah itu lagi.

Johnny merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap orang yang ada di hadapnnya ini mau menghampiri dan menyambutnya. Doyoung mendekat, dan dengan perlahan menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam pelukan kekasihnya ini. Ia sungguh rindu, tidak bohong. Dibalik semua hal yang terjadi, Ia masih merindukan orang ini. Doyoung sungguh senang dapat menghirup wangi tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya ini. Johnny merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ini dengan perlahan, sedikit berhati-hati karna takut menjatuhkan cup kopi yang ada ditangan kanannya. Aroma shampoo yang sudah sangat Johnny kenal langsung menyambut indra penciumannya. Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara, hanya menyalurkan pesan betapa mereka merindukaan satu sama lain dari sebuah tindakan, pelukan hangat yang diberikan. Jika dipikirkan lagi, memang sudah lumayan lama mereka tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Jadi sangat wajar jika mereka sesenang ini saat bertemu kembali.

Johnny orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan mereka. Iya merapikan rambut Doyoung yang sedikit berantakan, dan memperbaiki coat yang dikenakan Doyoung untuk menghhangatkan diri.

"Apa kabar?" Tanyanya singkat.

Doyoung mengangkat bahu dan memasukan lengannya kedalam kantong coat yang dikenakannya "Menurutmu?"

Johnny sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Mungkin Doyoung terlihat baik-baik saja tapi Johnny tau sebenarnya tidak. Lihatlah betapa kurus kekasihnya ini dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan ada sedikit lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata indahnya, menandakan Doyoung tidak memiliki tidur yang baik. Johnny jadi semakin merasa bersalah melihatnya. Semua karena dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Suara pelan Doyoung terdengar oleh Johnny. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya nya sambil tertunduk.

"Jika aku tidak merindukanmu, aku tidak akan rela datang kesini dan menunggumu hampir lima belas menit lamanya."

Doyoung memberanikan diri menatap mata sewarna madu milik Johnny. Hembusan pelan angin membuat tubuh terasa dingin, dan tatapan mata itu membuat Doyoung semakin berdesir.

"Aku juga merindukamu Kim Doyoung."

Dan Doyoung tidak pernah sebahagia ini mendengar kata rindu dari kekasihnya. Untuk sesaat Ia melupakan apa yang telah terjadi antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Seharian Johnny dan Doyoung menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak melakukan kencan seperti ini. Johnny akan menuruti apapun yang Doyoung mau. Pergi menonton film, makan di restaurant tempat biasa mereka berkencan. Sampai menemani Doyoung berkeliling toko buku untuk sekedar membaca dan membeli buku. Tangan keduanya bertautan dan hanya terlepas saat mereka makan atau saat Johnny membayar semua yang Doyoung beli. Sudah seharian mereka berkeliling kesana kemari tapi tidak ada diantara keduanya yang merasakan lelah.

Asik menceritakan keseharian mereka saat sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, dari mulai masalah pekerjaan, sampai hal-hal sepele yang terjadi. Satu kata yang tidak Doyoung bahas seharian ini adalah, Jaehyun. Tak sedikit pun Doyoung menanyakan adik dari kekasihnya itu. Bahkan sekedar menanyakan kabar pun tidak. Begitu juga dengan Johnny yang tidak mau mengungkit tentang Jaehyun. Hari ini dia bersama Doyoung, Ia mencoba untuk tidak egois. Johnny tidak akan mengungkit apapun selama Doyoung tidak berkata apa-apa. Sejujurnya Jaehyun sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat panggilan teleponnya. Johnny hanya mengirim pesan singkat kepada Jaehyun.

To: Jaehyunie ❤

' _Maafkan Hyung tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu. Tidurlah, jangan menungguku, Hyung akan pulang sedikit larut'_

Beberapa menit setelah Johnny mengirimkan pesan singkat itu kepada Jaehyun, ponsel pintarnya kembali bergetar menandakan pesan masuk yang merupakan balasan dari adiknya.

From: Jaehyunie ❤

' _Sampaikan salamku untuk Doyoung Hyung. Goodnight. Hati-hati dijalan pulang nanti Hyung'_

Johnny tertegun saat membaca balasan pesan dari Jaehyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaehyun tau bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dangan Doyoung.

"John."

Johnny yang sebelumnya terfokus pada layar ponselnya kini tersadar saat Doyoung memanggilnya. Ia langsung memasukan ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" Tanya nya dan Ia kembali meraih tangan Doyoung yang tadi sempat dilepasnya untuk sekedar mengirim pesan singkat kepada Jaehyun.

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin kudatangi dan kau harus ikut."

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ayo, ikut saja."

Johnny yang bingung tetap menurut dan mengikuti Doyoung. Ia tidak tau tempat apa yang Doyoung maksud, namun kakinya dengan setia melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki orang disampingnya ini, tidak lupa genggaman tangan mereka yang masih tertaut. Doyoung memasukan tangannya yang bergenggaman tangan dengan Johnny kedalam saku coat nya. Ia merasakan tangan Johnny yang mulai dingin, mungkin karena suhu udara yang mulai sedikit berubah di malam hari.

Lama melangkah, semakin menjauhi keramaian. Johnny tidak tau berapa jarak yang mereka tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Dan sekarang kaki panjangnya mulai sedikit lelah. Ia melirik Doyoung yang hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Johnny merasakan tangan kekasihnya itu -yang masih digenggamnya- sedikit berkeringat. Johnny juga tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Doyoung. Seperti sedang berpikir dan terlihat agak gelisah. Johnny menarik keluar tangan mereka yang berada di dalam saku mantel Doyoung, karena Ia merasakan tangan kekasihnya itu yang memang basah karena keringat.

"Doyoung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Johnny memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Rumah-rumah yang lumayan besar berdiri kokoh disekitar. Johnny baru tersadar jika mereka sekarang berada di daerah pemukiman. Ia masih tidak tau kenapa Doyoung membawanya kesini, dan sampai sekarang pun Doyoung hanya diam saja tidak berbicara menjelaskan apapun. Johnny berhenti melangkah, membuat Doyoung ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik Doyoung yang matanya memandang dengan pandangan kosong.

"Doyoung."

Doyoung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Johnny memandangnya bingung, kini Ia dapat melihat keraguan yang begitu jelas dalam garis wajah Doyoung. Ia menunggu Doyoung mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dan dirinya hanya menemukan Doyoung yang menghembuskan napasnya berat serta sedikit tertunduk kepalanya.

"Aku..."

Suara yang sedikit bergetar dan kepalanya yang tertunduk menandakan keraguan yang begitu besar dalam diri Doyoung. Johnny tau pasti Doyoung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dia yang ingin bertemu dengan dirinya pastilah bukan tanpa alasan, apalagi setelah semua yang terjadi, tak mungkin Doyoung hanya diam saja. Jika Doyoung mengatakan akan mengakhiri hubugan mereka, maka Johnny akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"John, apa kau masih ingat salah satu temanku yang bernama Taeyong?"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir sejenak. Taeyong, Ia memang tidak asing dengan nama itu, teman lama Doyoung. Karena sesekali Doyoung pernah bercerita tentang temannya itu. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Doyoung menanyakan tentang Taeyong?

"Hm..temanmu bukan?"

"Ya, dan aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya."

"Huh?"

"Rumahnya ada disana." Doyoung menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Rumah bergaya minimalis, dengan taman yang terlihat rapi menghiasi halaman. Sambil melihat sebuah rumah yang ditunjuk oleh Doyoung, Johnny seketika memicingkan matanya memandang Doyoung curiga.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku bertemu dengannya?" Johnny baru ingat jika Taeyong ini adalah seorang psikiater. Tentu saja pasti ada alasan dibalik ini semua, tak mungkin Doyoung mengajaknya kerumah Taeyong malam-malam begini hanya untuk bertegur sapa.

"Bicara lah dengan dia sebentar John."

Rahangnya mengeras setelah Doyoung berkata seperti itu. jelas saja Johnny paham betul apa maksudnya. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Doyoung ingin bertemu dengannya. Bahkan setelah bertemu pun Doyoung tidak bicara apa-apa tentang masalah mereka. Dan sekarang Doyoung memintanya untuk berbicara dengan Taeyong, yang merupakan seorang ahli psikiater.

"Kau menganggapku gila."

"Jangan salah paham John. Bertemu dengannya bukan berarti kau gila."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mungkin saja Taeyong bisa membantumu menyelsaikan masalahmu."

Johnny diam, pandangan marah ditunjukan untuk Doyoung. Ia melangkah menjauhi Doyoung, tanpa peduli Doyoung yang memanggil namanya. Johnny benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Johnny." Doyoung meraih tangan Johnny sebelum pria itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Dengarkan aku..."

"Kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja Young-ah?"

Pertanyaan Johnny tadi seperti sebuah hantaman untuk Doyoung. Selama lebih dari dua minggu Ia tidak bertemu dengan Johnny dan tidak sekalipun menghubunginya adalah untuk mengumpulkan pendiriannya. Sambil berpikir apa yang selanjutnya harus Ia lakukan. Tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, dan juga merindukan satu-satunya orang yan dapat mengisi hatinya ini. Betapa senangnya Doyoung saat melihat Johnny lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membahas masalah yang terjadi. Mencoba sedikit melupakan dengan bersenang-senang bersamanya selama seharian penuh. Semua terasa sempurna sampa akhirnya Johnny mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Mengatakan untuk mengakhiri segalanya, seperti ada yang meremukan dadanya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Johnny.

"Karena aku peduli padamu John." Ucapnya pelan. Doyoung benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Young..."

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku peduli padamu, dan juga Jaehyun. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya silahkan saja, aku tidak apa jika kau menemukan orang lain yang kau cintai. Tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun, dia itu adikmu John, kau lupa?"

Lagi, Doyoung mengingatkannya lagi tentang hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Betapa mengerikannya kalimat itu saat keluar dari mulut Doyoung, entah mengapa jadi terdengar semakin menyudutkannya. Johnny tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi, Ia dengan perlahan melepas genggaman Doyoung pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Berhentilah Doyoung. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaanmu."

Setelah berkata begitu Ia melangkah menjauhi Doyoung yang hanya diam mematung ditempatnya. Tangannya terkepal memperhatikan punggung lebar itu yang mulai menjauh. Tidak kah Johnny sedikit menghargai usahanya? Tidakkah Ia tersentuh dengan kepeduliannya? Sebesar apa perasaannya pada adik kandungnya sendiri itu sampai Johnny seakan tidak peduli dengan semua yang telah Ia lakukan. Doyoung bukan ingin memisahkan mereka, yang dia inginkan adalah mereka yang berhubungan selayaknya adik dan kakak. Tapi lihat apa yang dia dapatkan.

"Apa perasaanmu belum berubah setelah sekian lama kita menjalin hubungan?"

Johnny belum melangkah terlalu jauh. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Doyoung. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini, dan keadaan sekitar sangat sepi. Doyoung memang tidak berteriak, tetapi suaranya masih terdengar oleh Johnny yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi Doyoung. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Doyoung masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Aku tau kau memang mengatakan jika kau tidak punya perasaan padaku. Tapi setelah selama ini kita menjalin hubungan, apa itu masih belum berubah?"

Johnny ingat bagaimana hubungan mereka berawal. Memanglah tidak didasari oleh perasannya. Tapi Johnny selalu mencoba untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Doyoung. Walau pada akhirnya Ia menyakiti perasaan Doyoung yang sudah tulus kepadanya. Sudah lama mereka menjalin hubungan dan memang benar perasaannya belum berubah. Johnny bukannya tidak mau mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Doyoung, Ia pernah mencobanya, hanya saja perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Apa yang kurang dariku selama ini? Biarku perbaiki"

Dan dari kalimat itu Johnny tersadar betapa kejamnya dirinya kepada Doyoung. Hembusan angin melengkapi suasana yang sedikit tegang diantara mereka berdua. Hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dari jarak yang sedikit berjauhan. Doyoung terlihat tenang dan tidak sedikit pun menitikan air mata seperti terakhir kali Doyoung memergoki Johnny yang saling bercumbu dengan Jaehyun. Namun dari tatapan matanya Johnny sudah tau betapa hancurnya perasaan orang itu karna dirinya. Johnny tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, Ia suruh Doyoung pergi tetapi Ia tidak mau, jika tetap bertahan akan terus tersakiti. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Johnny, Ia juga sangat menyayangi Doyoung, orang yang begitu peduli dan setia kepadanya, sayangnya perasaan sayang itu tidak sebesar perasaannya kepada Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi Doyoung selalu berada di posisi kedua dalam tempatnya, karena dari dulu pun Johnny sudah pernah mengingatkan dan menegaskan bahwa Jaehyun adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Doyoung-ah"

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Haiiiii...

Lama tidak berjumpa. maafkan aku baru update. maaf juga jika mengecewakan, kuharap kalian yang masih setia membaca masih menyukainya. harap maklum jika ff ini update sangat lama, karena untuk menemukan waktu meluangkan mengetik ff ini aja sangat sulit, jadi harap di maklum yaah

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca. Star mengharapkan masih ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak setelah baca chapter ini.

Tidak bisa bicara panjang lebar. semoga kalian suka. sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	7. Chapter 7

**In Tied Blood**

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Suara langkah pelan menggema di lorong yang sepi. Setiap langkahnya terasa amat berat bagi sang pemilik kaki panjang yang indah. Tubuh terbalut mantel panjang, tangan didalam kantong untuk menghangatkan diri. Angka jarum jam yang dikenakan di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Matanya memandang lurus kedapan, dimana sebuh pintu tertutup rapat, tempat tujuannya. Johnny, pria berambut hitam legam itu menghentikan langkah gontai nya di depan pintu flat tempat tinggalnya dan menekan digit-digit angka untuk membukanya. Dengan segera Ia membuka pintu saat kunci berhasil terbuka, Ia ingin sekali memeluk seseorang didalam sana yang mungkin sudah tertidur lelap diatas kasur empuknya.

Suasana gelap menyapanya kala dirinya masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya ini. Ia membuka sepatunya dengan asal. Terdapat dua kamar tersedia disini, satu miliknya dan satu lagi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah milik adiknya. Johnny membuka pintu berwarna putih didepannya, kamar adiknya. Johnny membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan Jaehyun yang Ia lihat terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Johnny saat melihat damainya Jaehyun yang tertidur. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja segala pikiran gusar dalam benaknya perlahan menghilang, dan terasa seperti ada yang mengurangi beban yang memberatkan kedua bahu lebarnya. Ia mendekat dan duduk di tepi kasur memperhatikan Jaehyun yang tertidur, usapan lembut pada rambut halus milik adiknya itu Ia berikan.

Dengan perlahan Johnny ikut berbaring dan memeluk pelan Jaehyun. Gerakan nya ini mengusik Jaehyun dari tidurnya. "Hyung." suara serak Jaehyun menyambut pendengaran Johnny. Ia hanya diam dan semakin memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. Jaehyun masih setengah sadar melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya, menunjukkan waktu yang masih sangat larut. Harum parfum di tubuh Johnny masih terasa menandakan Johnny benar-benar baru pulang dari kencannya bersama Doyoung, pikirnya.

"Hyung, kau pulang larut sekali. Apa kencan mu bersama Doyoung Hyung sangat menyenangkan?" Jaehyun membalas pelukan Johnny dan memberi usapan halus dipunggung lebar kakak nya yang hanya diam ini. Jaehyun merasakan Johnny yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya, Ia mengerutkan keningnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tingkah kakak nya ini.

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

Johnny tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk Jaehyun semakin erat, Ia merasakan usapan halus pada punggungnya yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun. Semua ini karena pertemuannya bersama Doyoung. Berawal dengan sangat manis namun mengejutkan diakhir. Semua yang dikatakan Doyoung masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Satu yang paling membuatnya terpuruk adalah ketika Doyoung menanyakan tentang perasaannya, Johnny tau ini semua memang salahnya. Tidak seharusnya Johnny memulai disaat dirinya tau hatinya tidak akan bisa berpaling dari adiknya ini. Semua memang salahnya. Dan satu kesalahan paling besar yang pernah diperbuatnya adalah membuat Doyoung mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaehyun dan membiarkan Doyoung tetap bertahan bersamanya, membuat pria manis tersebut semakin tersakiti.

"Jaehyun."

"Hm?"

"Doyoung..tau segalanya." Gumamnya pelan.

Jaehyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap pelan punggung Johnny saat Ia mendengar jelas apa yang Johnny katakan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Johnny yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Hyung..."

"Dia tau segalanya Jae. Tentang kita."

Kini Jaehyun mengerti kenapa Johnny bertingkah sangat aneh. Pastilah pikirannya sangat gusar dengan semua ini. Mendengar Johnny yang mengatakan bahwa Doyoung sudah mengetahui segalanya membuat Jaehyun berpikir, bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti? Bukan, Jaehyun bukan hanya memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang kakak, tetapi memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka bertiga kedepannya. Karena jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jaehyun sudah menganggap Doyoung sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sebagai bagian dari kehidupannya juga, walau terkadang Ia merasa cemburu dengan hubungan Doyoung dan Johnny. Doyoung adalah salah satu bagian dari hidupnya, dan Jaehyun tau benar itu juga menjadi satu alasan mengapa Johnny masih mempertahankan Doyoung sampai saat ini.

Jaehyun kembali memeluk Johnny dan memberikan sentuhan lembut untuk menenangkan kakak nya ini. Ingin sekali Jaehyun bertanya 'Lalu apa yang akan terjadi nanti Hyung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya?' tetapi ditahannya karena Ia melihat Johnny yang terlihat segelisah ini. Jaehyun sama gundah nya dengan Johnny, namun yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan sang kakak dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, dirumah besar namun sederhana. Duduk dua orang lelaki diruang tengah. Satu diantara keduanya terlihat sangat kacau, menenggak minumannya dengan sembarangan, tinggal beberapa kaleng bir lagi dan laki-laki itu pasti akan mabuk berat. Pria berambut hitam legam itu kembali meraih kaleng bir lainnya saat kaleng yang ditenggaknya barusan sudah kosong isinya.

"Tidak." Tangan pria tersebut ditahan oleh teman disebelahnya. "Sudah lima kaleng dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka kaleng ke-enam, Doyoung."

Doyoung, menoleh kearah temannya, dengan tatapan memohon agar temannya ini dapat membiarkannya minum satu kaleng lagi. Gelengan pelan dari Taeyong, pria yang melarangnya itu membuat Doyoung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Taeyong menarik kaleng bir yang Doyoung pegang lalu membukanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Doyoung sedang kacau dan Taeyong sangat tau apa penyebabnya. Seharusnya mungkin malam ini ada dua orang tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Tapi Doyoung gagal membawa orang tersebut menemuinya. Ini semua adalah rencana Doyoung, yang berniat untuk membawa Johnny ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Taeyong dan membiarkan mereka berbincang sebentar, berharap Taeyong yang merupakan seorang ahli dapat memberikan solusi kepada Johnny. Dan Taeyong tau jika rencana Doyoung gagal saat dirinya melihat Doyoung melangkah dengan langkah kaki yang berat kearah pintu rumahnya hanya sendiri.

"Tidak kah kau lelah dan ingin berhenti? Tidak baik juga untukmu jika terus memaksakan diri. Kali ini aku berbicara sebagai seorang ahli, kau bisa depresi karena tertekan seperti ini Doyoung."

Doyoung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Taeyong. Sejujurnya Doyoung ingin sekali menyerah dan meghentikan semuanya, tapi setiap kali Ia teringat kejadian dimana Ia melihat kedua kakak beradik itu bercumbu selalu membuatnya untuk tidak menyerah. Ia sedih sekali melihat hubungan yang tidak sepantasnya terjalin diantara Johnny dan Jaehyun. Disatu sisi Ia sudah sangat mencintai lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Semua itu membuat Doyoung yang ingin berhenti kembali tertarik dalam kehidupan mereka berdua, dan semakin menyiksa batinnya.

Doyoung menoleh saat merasakan pelukan hangat ditubuhnya. Taeyong yang duduk disampingnya ini memeluknya dengan lembut dan memberikan usapan hangat di punggung Doyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Secara psikologis pelukan dapat memberikan rasa aman, nyaman, dan tenang."

Doyoung tersenyum dan membiarkan Taeyong memeluknya, tanpa membalas pelukan dari temannya itu. Dan Doyoung memang merasakan ketenangan yang disalurkan Taeyong dari pelukan yang diberikannya ini.

"Aku bisa mati jika kekasihmu melihat ini, Taeyong."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir pria tampan tersebut. Taeyong masih dengan setia memberikan sentuhan lembut pada Doyoung sampai Ia merasakan bahunya yang mulai terasa berat, Doyoung tertidur. Mungkin ini efek obat yang diberikannya kepada Doyoung, Ia memang sengaja memberikan Doyoung obat tidur agar pria tersebut dapat tenang dalam tidurnya. Taeyong meraih bantal sofa yang tidak jauh darinya. Meletakan bantal tersebut di belakang Doyoung yang masih berada dalam pelukannya ini. Dengan hati-hati Ia membaringkan Doyoung di sofa nya dengan nyaman. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamarnya lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dengan selimut ditangannya. Ia membentangkan selimut tersebut dan menutupi tubuh Doyoung agar terasa hangat. Setelah memastikan Doyoung tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman, Taeyong mematikan lampu di ruang tengah dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia harap besok Doyoung akan merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan mata sayu nya berharap menemukan seseorang yang semalam tidur memeluknya dengan erat. Jaehyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. TV menyala, namun pandangan kosong orang tersebut hanya memandangi layar datar yang menampilkan tayangan anak-anak di pagi hari. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya melihat sang kakak yang sepertinya masih belum membaik dengan pikirannya semalam. Ia menghampiri Johnny yang terduduk dalam diam. Jaehyun yakin kehadiran dirinya tidak disadari oleh Johnny karena orang itu hanya melamun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Hyung."

Suara Jaehyun yang menyambut pendengarannya membuat Johnny mengerjap dan menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. Ia memberikan senyum dan menyapa adiknya yang baru saja bangun.

"Jaehyun sudah bangun. Kemarilah." Johnny menepuk pelan tempat disampingnya mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Jaehyun yang menurut langsung duduk disamping Johnny dan bersandar di bahunya membuat Johnny tersenyum dan merangkul pelan adik tercintanya ini.

"Kau melamun Hyung."

"Tidak."

"Iya, kau melamun." Bantah Jaehyun dan kini memandang layar TV yang masih setia menyiarkan tayangan pagi yang ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana hati sang kakak yang terlihat murung.

"Ku buatkan kopi yah."

Jaehyun yang hendak bangkit dari tempatnya kembali terduduk saat tangan Johnny menariknya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Tidak usah. Disini saja." Ucapnya pelan, dan kini Johnny benar-benar memeluk Jaehyun dalam dekapannya.

Jaehyun bingung melihat tingkah Johnny yang seperti ini. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah menemani kakak nya ini dan membiarkan Johnny memeluknya. Mungkin ini akan memberikan sedikit ketenangan dalam hatinya. Seperti yang Ia lakukan semalam, Jaehyun hanya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut kepada Johnny untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa bertanya apapun. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban sang kakak.

"Jaehyun, aku harus bagaimana?"

Jaehyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena pertanyaan itu juga yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Johnny. Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Johnny tepat dimanik mata sewarna madu itu. Redup dan tampak kosong. Jaehyun memberikan usapan lembut di rahang tegas dan pipi halus milik kakak nya ini dan memberikan senyuman hangat berharap dapat sedikit mencerahkan suasana hati Johnny yang sedang meredup.

"Aku buatkan kopi. Mungkin Hyung akan sedikit lebih tenang."

Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia dengan telaten menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi untuk menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hangat untuk Hyung nya. Sesekali melirik Johnny yang berada diruang tengah, dan Ia menemukan Johnny yang bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju balkon untuk menghirup udara segar dipagi hari. Jaehyun dengan cepat menyelsaikan racikan kopinya, Ia juga menuangkan segelas susu untuk dirinya. Dan membawakan segelas susu dan secangkir kopi tersebut ketempat dimana Johnny berdiri.

Alisnya tertaut saat Ia melihat asap mengepul dari bibir Johnny. Posisi Johnny yang memunggunginya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hyung nya itu. Jaehyun meletakan dua gelas yang dipegangnya di meja kecil yang terletak di teras balkon. Ia langsung melebarkan kedua matanya saat menyadari bau nikotin pada indera penciumannya. Johnny sedang merokok.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun menghampiri sang kakak dan benar saja apa yang diduganya. Sebatang rokok tersemat dijari-jari Johnny. Tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Jaehyun merampas batang berasap tersebut dan membuangnya. "Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Ya! Aku tidak suka."

Johnny tersenyum dan mengusak surai lembut Jaehyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf, aku hanya melakukannya saat pikiranku sedang kacau. Tidak secandu yang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Janji?"

Johnny hanya diam tidak memberikan jawaban Ya atau Tidak. Karena Ia tidak yakin dapat menepati janji nya.

"Carilah cara lain untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Jangan merokok, dan jangan terlalu banyak minum juga Hyung. Itu tidak sehat."

Johnny menarik pergelangan tangan Jaehyun untuk mendekat. Mempertumakan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Jaehyun. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaehyun. Memperdalam pagutannya pada bibir yang terasa manis baginya. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang merengut karena merasakan sedikit nikotin dari bibir Johnny yang baru saja menghisap batang rokok, tapi Ia tidak bisa mengelak saat lidah tersebut menjilat bibir bawahnya, memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa pada dirinya, membuatnya dengan senang hati membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan Johnny menguasainya. Rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Jaehyun semakin erat, membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa bergerak menjauh. Tangan besar Johnny meraih belakang kepala Jaehyun, meremas rambut tebal yang lembut milik sang adik. Bibirnya masih sibuk meraup bibir tipis Jaehyun, seperti menikmati sarapan pagi yang sangat lezat. Jaehyun berusaha melepaskan diri namun semakin Ia mencoba untuk melepas pagutan pada bibirnya, semakin kuat pula Johnny menahannya. Ia tidak bisa terbebas.

"Ah!" Suara mengaduh terdengar dari bibir Jaehyun ketika Johnny dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jaehyun menarik kerah piama Johnny memohon untuk melepaskannya.

"Hyungh..."

Johnny menyerah, Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jaehyun yang menarik napas dalam. Tidak merasa bersalah saat Ia melihat bibir Jaehyun yang basah dan memerah karena perbuatannya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku menghisap rokok kan?" Ucapnya santai.

Jaehyun menunduk dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah. Sedikit kecewa karena baru saja Johnny menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan. Tak lama setelah itu Ia merasakan pelukan hangat pada tubuhnya.

"Jaehyun, kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan?"

"Hm." Gumam Jaehyun membenarkan pertanyaan Johnny.

" _Nice,_ kita bisa bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang- senang? Kemana? Bukankah Hyung harus kerja?" Jaehyun menarik diri dari pelukan Johnny dan menatap kakak nya itu dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Johnny sungguh tidak bisa ditebak olehnya hari ini. Tidak seperti Johnny yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak semua pekerjaanku jika memaksakan diri untuk berkonsentrasi bekerja. Sekarang kau persiapkan diri. Kita bisa pergi ke tempat mana pun yang menyenangkan"

Johnny memutar tubuh Jaehyun ke arah pintu balkon dan mendorong pelan tubuh itu untuk masuk kedalam dan mempersiapkan diri. Jaehyun yang bingung hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap seperti yang diperintahkan sang kakak. Sementara Johnny yang masih berada di teras balkon menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Ini benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Ia meraih gelas berisi kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Jaehyun, menghirup aroma kopi tersebut dan menyeruputnya dengan pelan, berharap dapat memberikan sedikit ketenangan dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang Johnny katakan, kini dirinya dan Jaehyun berada di tengah keramaian kota. Berjalan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Johnny tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaehyun. Yang Johnny lakukan saat ini adalah mengulang apa yang dirinya lakukan dengan Doyoung saat bertemu kemarin. Ia mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dirinya datangi kemarin bersama Doyoung. Melakukan apa yang dirinya lakukan kemarin bersama Doyoung. Tidak sekalipun melepas genggaman tangan Jaehyun, seperti apa yang Ia lakukan kemarin bersama Doyoung. Semua yang Ia lakukan kemarin terulang kembali, hanya saja saat ini dirinya bersama dengan Jaehyun. Johnny melakukan ini untuk meyakinkan diri dan merasakan perasaannya. Semuanya terasa sangat berbeda, walau apa yang dilakukannya sama, tapi semua itu terasa berbeda. Bagaimana perasaannya saat bersama Doyoung, dan saat bersama Jaehyun. Semua itu jelas berbeda.

Hatinya lebih berdebar dan bersemangat ketika melihat Jaehyun tersenyum padanya, menggenggam jemari lentik itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Bukan berarti Johnny merasakan hal sebaliknya ketika bersama dengan Doyoung. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang mengerti perasaannya, hanya dirinya yang merasakan perbedaannya. Ia memang merasakan kebahagiaan ketika bersama Jaehyun atau Doyoung, tetapi dengan tingkat yang berbeda, dan Jaehyun selalu berada di puncak hatinya.

Kini Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang berada disampingnya. Membiarkan Jaehyun menarikya mengitari toko buku yang kemarin dikunjunginya bersama Doyoung. Jaehyun terlalu fokus dengan susunan-susunan buku yang tertata rapi. Johnny terbawa dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memperhatikan sang adik yang begitu menikmati waktunya bersama dirinya.

"Hyung, Itu dia" Jaehyun tersenyum lebar saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Menarik Johnny untuk mendekati buku yang diinginkannya. Tanpa menyadari jika pandangan Johnny sedari tadi hanya tertuju padanya.

 _Hyung,_ label tersebut akan terus melekat dalam dirinya. Johnny yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaehyun kini tersesat dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Dan kini satu takdir yang tidak akan pernah bisa diubahnya, membuat dirinya berpikir betapa menyedihkannya takdirnya ini. Karena dalam hatinya Johnny berujar.

 _'Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai saudaranya?'_

Johnny mempertanyakan takdirnya yang sangat tidak adil baginya. Semua tidak akan serumit ini jika ikatan dirinya dengan Jaehyun tidak seerat ini. mungkin jika ditanya apa yang paling membuatnya menyesal, Johnny akan menjawab _'Aku menyesali takdirku yang terlahir sebagai saudara kandung, sebagai kakak dari Seo Jaehyun'_

.

.

.

Taeyong menghentikan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah Doyoung. Ia kini melihat Doyoung yang sudah melepas _seat belt_ nya dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya di kursi belakang mobil Taeyong.

"Terima kasih yah. Maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu."

Taeyong terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk "Sama-sama."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kekasihmu mencarimu. Bukan aku yang meminta untuk diantar pulang."

Taeyong hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Doyoung. Ia tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan Doyoung. Dulu waktu jaman sekolah, Ia mengenal Doyoung karna mereka tergabung dalam satu organisasi. Mereka sering bekerja sama, tetapi kedekatan mereka tidak pernah terasa seperti seorang teman, hanya seperti kerabat kerja. Tapi setelah mereka lulus dan dipertemukan kembali, dengan Doyoung yang meminta bantuannya, Taeyong tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang lebih dekat. Bahkan Taeyong lebih sering bertemu dengan Doyoung dibandingkan dengan teman sebangkunya yang dulu menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Dia tidak akan cemburu padamu, karena dia tau dirinya lebih cantik darimu."

"Sialan." Doyoung mengumpat dan mendecih dengan penuturan Taeyong. Namun, tidak membantah juga, karena Doyoung akui kekasih Taeyong itu cantik.

Doyoung hendak keluar dari mobil Taeyong. Niatnya terurung saat Taeyong memanggil kembali namanya.

"Doyoung."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Johnny?"

Dia terdiam sejenak. Setelah semua yang dilalui nya, semua usahanya. Doyoung pikir dia menemukan satu solusi terbaik yang dapat Ia lakukan. Dan ini adalah keputusan terakhirnya.

"Aku menyerah." Jawabnya pelan dan menatap Taeyong yang juga balik menatapnya "Aku menyerah, yang kemarin adalah batas kemampuanku." Lanjutnya.

Taeyong menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya. Akhirnya Doyoung menemui batas akhir kemampuannya. Dan Taeyong pikir ini adalah suatu hal yang baik. Ia tidak ingin temannya ini terus terusan terjerat dalam kehidupan kekasihnya, membuatnya tertekan.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Doyoung." Taeyong menepuk pundak Doyoung memberikan pujian kepadanya atas apa yang selama ini dia lakukan dan memberikan pujian kepada kesabaran yang dimiliki Doyoung.

"Terima kasih."

Doyoung kini benar-benar keluar dari mobil Taeyong. Melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya tersebut dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Yang Ia butuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat. Dan saat bangun nanti Ia akan kembali dengan pikirannya yang baru, melepaskan semua yang menjadi bebannya. Doyoung ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, mulai detik ini dia akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Walau Doyoung tidak yakin apakah Ia sanggup melakukannya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah bersembunyi dan membiarkan bulan menggantikan dirinya untuk menyinari malam. Suara ban berdecit menggema di parkiran basement sebuah flat yang terletak di tengah kota. Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat Ia biasa meletakan kendaraan tersebut. Seharian ini Ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Jaehyun, dan kini adiknya itu tertidur disampingnya. Tidak tega membangunkan sang adik Johnny keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi mobil tersebut. Dengan hati-hati membuka pintu mobil tempat dimana Jaehyun tertidur, dan dengan perlahan pula melepaskan _sealt belt_ yang dikenakan Jaehyun. Ia menarik Jaehyun, menggendongnya dipunggung lebarnya. Memastikan bahwa adiknya itu berada diposisi yang nyaman dalam gendongannya ini.

Kaki jenjang tersebut melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara kaki Johnny yang menggema. Johnny merasakan tangan Jaehyun semakin erat memeluknya, membuat Johnny melompat sedikit untuk membenarkan posisi Jaehyun yang ada di punggungnya.

"Hyung." Suara pelan dan sedikit serak milik Jaehyun terdengar, sangat jelas ditelinga Johnny. Rupanya Jaehyun sudah terbangun.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Gumam Johnny menjawab panggilan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak membuka matanya, namun dirinya sudah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Terasa nyaman bersandar di punggung lebar milik kakak nya ini. Seketika setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang tertutup.

"Hyung."

 _"Why?"_ Tanya Johnny dengan suara berat dan lembut. Kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah, sampai dirinya tepat berada di depan lift dan menekan timbol menunggu pintu lift tersebut terbuka.

"Hyung."

Johnny tidak menjawab, Ia menunggu apa yang akan Jaehyun katakan selanjutnya. Pintu lift terbuka dan Johnny melangkah masuk kedalam, menekan angka untuk menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Hyung." Suara Jaehyun terdengar kembali.

"Hyung. Johnny Hyung. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, bagaimana ini Hyung?"

Johnny terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaehyun, Ia merasakan tubuh Jaehyun yang sedikit bergetar. Jaehyun menangis.

"Kau Hyung ku. Dan aku mencintaimu. Saudaraku sendiri."

Dan seketika itu pula Johnny mematung. Jaehyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Johnny, mengeratkan pegangannya, dan menangis terisak. Hanya suara isakan Jaehyun yang terdengar di dalam lift tersebut, dan itu mampu membuat Johnny ikut menitikan air matanya.

Tamparan keras bagi Johnny dan Jaehyun ketika mereka menyadari ini semua tidak seharusnya terjadi. Perasaan mereka tidak seharusnya tumbuh, cukup saling menyayangi tidak sampai mencintai terlalu dalam. Ini bukan pilihan mereka, semua ini karena takdir yang kejam yang menggiring mereka kedalam perasaan yang amat dalam.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Johnny berjalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka. Jaehyun masih terisak pelan dalam gendongannya. Ia masuk kedalam flat tempat tinggal mereka. Menuju kamarnya, dan dengan perlahan menurunkan Jaehyun di tempat tidurnya. Johnny berlutut di depan Jaehyun yang duduk dipinggir kasur. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Usapan lembut di berikan kepada Johnny pada pipi putih yang halus, yang selalu menjadi tempat favorite nya ketika di kecup. Memandang dalam mata coklat yang hampir senada dengan miliknya, tergenang dengan air mata. Johnny menatapnya tepat pada manik mata milik Jaehyun.

"Jangan menangis, Jaehyun." Ucapnya pelan menenangkan Jaehyun yang masih berlinang matanya.

Suasana yang sunyi dengan minimnya pencahayaan dikamar Johnny, membuat keduanya semakin terlarut. Johnny memeluk Jaehyun dan memberikan usapan lembut di punggung adiknya. Jaehyun menutup matanya, membuat setetes air mata mengalir kembali dari mata indahnya. Ia bersandar pada bahu lebar Johnny yang selalu menjadi tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuknya.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun." Bisiknya pelan.

 _'Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Adikku sendiri'_ Untuk yang satu ini adalah suara hati Johnny yang tidak akan terdengar oleh Jaehyun. Dan sepanjang malam Johnny memeluk Jaehyun, memberikan sentuhan yang menenangkan. Menghapus air mata yang sesekali mengalir dari mata indah milik Jaehyun. Sampai rasa kantuk dirasakan. Jaehyun adalah orang pertama yang jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan Johnny. Tersisa Johnny yang masih setia memperhatikan damainya wajah Jaehyun ketika terlelap. Sesekali memberikan sedikit usapan di pipi.

Johnny terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, pada nyatanya seberapa baik pun mereka menutupinya, Doyoung tetap mengetahuinya juga. Johnny tidak tau akan seberapa lama mereka mampu menutupi perasaan mereka. Akan sampai sejauh apa semua ini berjalan. Dan pikiran-pikiran tersebut mengantarkan Johnny ke alam mimpinya, tidur terlelap dengan sejuta pemikiran kalut dalam dirinya. Mengantarkannya bertumu dengan mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun dalam tidurnya. Hari sudah pagi, karena Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu pukul tujuh pagi. Jaehyun memeluk Johnny yang ada disampingnya. Menghangatkan diri dari udara pagi. Ia merasakan matanya yang sedikit membengkak, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Mengingat semalam, membuat Jaehyun bersedih kembali. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis di dalam pelukan Johnny.

"Jaehyun sudah bangun?" Johnny yang ikut terbangunmenyapa Jaehyun. membalas pelukan Jaehyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hm." Gumam Jaehyun pelan.

"Kau banyak menangis." Johnny menarik diri dari pelukannya. Mengusap kantung mata Jaehyun yang sedikit membengkak karena menangis semalaman. "Matamu jadi bengkak." Kecupan ringan di berikan di kedua mata indah tersebut yang membuat Jaehyun menutup matanya dan merasakan sentuhan sayang dari kakak nya ini.

Pagi yang seperti ini membuat keduanya enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memulai aktivitas. Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Jaehyun. memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir tipis yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Kecupan ringan yang mengantarkannya untuk melumat bibir manis tersebut. _Morning kiss_ nya, dan Jaehyun membiarkan Hyungnya melumat bibirnya. Ia hanya diam memeluk sang kakak, tidak membalas tapi menikmati.

"Johnny, Jaehyun, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenal di telinga kedua orang tersebut. Johnny dan Jaehyun terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Eomma."

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil _Eomma_ oleh Johnny itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang kedua anaknya lakukan lagi. Seketika kepalanya seperti dihantam sesuatu dan napasnya tercekat, Ia masih bisa mendengar kedua anaknya memanggilnya sampai semua pandangannya gelap.

"Eomma!" Johnny dengan sigap menghampiri wanita yang meru[akan ibunya tersebut saat Ia melihat ibunya pingsan dan terjatuh.

Mungkin apa yang jadi pertanyaan Johnny semalam terjawab sudah. Sampai kapan mereka mampu menutupinya? dan pagi ini Johnny dan Jaehyun mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka. Inikah hukumannya? Hukuman yang pantas mereka dapatkan atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Hukuman atas perasaan terlarang yang tumbuh dalam hati mereka. Garis takdir yang kejam yang harus mereka lalui.

.

.

. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Holla...

Hhhh aku tau seberapa sepi web ini sekarang. tapi diriku juga tau masih ada diantara kalian yang baca nih cerita lewat web ini jadi ku akan tetap update disini. dan semoga kalian suka, jika lupa-lupa sama ceritanya bisa dibaca ulang chapt sebeumnya.

Maaf yaah kalau masih menemukan typo. mungkin cerita ini akan end untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, entah satu chapter lagi atau dua chapter lagi diriku tak tau. seperti biasa, diriku akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, dan terima kasih yang sangat besar kepada kalian yang memberikan fav, foll, serta review. terima kasih sudah menghargai tulisanku. kalian itu salah satu semangatku untuk tetap lanjutin cerita ini.

Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Bye..bye...

-100BrightStars-


	8. Chapter 8

**IN TIED BLOOD**

* * *

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Baru kemarin Doyoung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyerah dan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Tapi satu deringan ponselnya di pagi hari mampu meruntuhkan pertahannya. hanya sebuah pesan singkat dan Doyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak menerima.

From: Johnny's Mom

 _'Doyoug-ah, kau ada waktu? ayo kita sarapan bersama. Eomma masak banyak hidangan untuk kita ber-empat.'_

Doyoung menghembuskan napasnya dan meletakan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas. entah mungkin memang dirinya yang bodoh atau pertahanan dirinya yang lemah, hanya sekedar pesan singkat dan Ia seketika merusak niatnya.

"Hhh...terakhir, ini untuk yang terakhir." Gumamnya. Mungkin ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Doyoung turun dari mobilnya dan tersenyum kepada wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Lesung di pipi wanita tersebut benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Jaehyun, membuat senyum mereka terlihat lebih cantik dan manis. Jaehyun benar-benar mewarisi wajah cantik sang ibu. Doyoung menghampiri nyonya bermarga Jung ini dan membantu wanita tersebut membawa barang bawaannya.

"Eommonim, sini biar ku bantu." Doyoung meraih tas yang berisi beberapa kotak makanan dan menaruh barang tersebut di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Terima kasih Doyoung-ah. Aku kan sudah bilang kita bisa bertemu di halte terdekat, kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku."

Doyoung tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan, mempersilahkan wanita tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Eommonim menunggu disana." Doyoung serius dengan hal ini, karena membayangkan wanita yang hampir seumuran dengan ibunya menunggu lama ditengah keramaian, menurutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas. Ia memperlakukan Ibunya Johnny sama seperti dirinya memperlakukan Ibunya sendiri.

Nyonya Jung benar-benar terkesan dengan pemuda tersebut. Sekarang Ia mengerti mengapa anaknya memiliki perasaan pada pemuda tampan dan manis bernama Doyoung ini. Jauh dilubuk hatinya Ia masih belum bisa menerima jika anaknya berbeda, tapi setidaknya pilihan anaknya ini memiliki nilai lebih.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua berbincang dengan asik, sampai tak terasa kini mereka sudah tiba di tempat tinggal Johnny dan Jaehyun. Doyoung membantu ibu dari kedua anak tersebut membawa barang bawaannya. Ia memasukan passcode untuk membuka pintu flat yang terkunci.

"Woah..kau tau passcode nya?" Tanya wanita itu terkagum. Ia pikir hanya dirinya dan mantan suaminya yang tau.

"Jaehyun yang memberi tauku."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam saat Doyoung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mereka pasti belum bangun." Suasana sepi dan sunyi membuat wanita tersebut berasumsi bahwa kedua anaknya masih terlelap. Doyoung hanya mengikuti dibelakang dan tidak berkata apapun. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya melihat susasana yang seperti ini saat berkunjung ke tempat tinggal kakak-beradik tersebut. Jadi Doyoung sudah tidak asing lagi.

Ibu dari Johnny dan Jaehyun itu membuka pintu kamar Johnny dengan perlahan, Ia menemukan kedua anaknya disana masih terlelap dalam tidur. Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya. "Benarkan dugaanku." Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Doyoung yang meletakan barang bawaan mereka di atas meja. Dengan perlahan Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Johnny dan kemudian menyusul Doyoung untuk menghidangkan makanan.

"Sudah punya kamar sendiri. Masih saja tidur dengan Hyung nya." Wanita tersebut kini mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah dibuatnya di rumah untuk dihangatkan kembali. Sedangkan Doyoung membantunya menyusun alat makan diatas meja.

"Apakah Jaehyun selalu seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"Hm." Gumam wanita tersebut meng-Iya-kan. " Sebenarnya waktu kecil mereka sekamar. Saat Johnny masuk sekolah dasar barulah ayah mereka memisahkan mereka dikamar masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja, entah Jaehyun yang datang sendiri ke kamar Johnny, atau Johnny yang memaksa Jaehyun untuk tidur dikamarnya. Ya begitu lah mereka." Ungkap wanita tersebut sambil tertawa ringan. Ia jadi mengingat masa kecil kedua putra nya.

Doyoung hanya sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya mendengar penjelasan nyonya Jung. Sambil tangannya sibuk menata piring-piring diatas meja. Hidangan sudah semua dihangatkan, wanita cantik tersebut kemudian meletakannya diatas meja, dibantu dengan Doyoung.

"Nah, sudah selsai. Aku akan membangunkan Johnny dan Jaehyun." Ucapnya, dan kemudian mengambil langkah menuju kamar Johnny dimana kedua putra nya tertidur, sementara Doyoung menunggu dimeja makan.

Langkahnya terasa ringan. Senyum dibibirnya tidak berhenti mengembang. Ia sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu sarapan paginya bersama kedua putra kesayangannya. Dan saat Ia membuka pintu kamar itu, saat itu juga senyum manisnya memudar. Digantikan dengan pandangan terkejut dan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Johnny, Jaehyun, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Suaranya bergetar, pelan, tapi dengan penekanan yang jelas, dan cukup dapat didengar diseluruh ruangan yang sepi. Mengejutkan dua orang didalam sana, begitu juga dengan Doyoung.

Seketika mata Doyoung melebar saat mendengar wanita itu bersuara. Seakan tersengat oleh aliran listrik, sekujur tubuhnya menegang panik. Ini salahnya, Ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan wanita tersebut membangunkan kedua putranya. Doyoung yang tau segalanya disini. Seharusnya Ia tidak membiarkannya.

"Eomma."

Dan saat Ia mendengar suara berat milik Johnny, seketika itu juga Doyoung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eommonim." Doyoung dengan segera menghampiri wanita tersebut saat Ia melihat tubuh yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Johnny mulai limbung dan terjatuh. Namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Johnny yang sudah sigap menangkap tubuh sang ibu. Wanita tersebut jatuh didekapan Johnny.

"Eomma...Eomma.." Johnny berkali-kali menepuk pelan pipi sang ibu mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Jaehyun bahkan sudah menangis menghampiri keduanya.

"Eomma."

"Jaehyun, cepat ambil kunci mobilku. kita ke rumah sakit."

Jaehyun yang mendengar perintah Hyung nya langsung terkesiap. Namun Ia tidak punya waktu untuk terdiam barang sedetikpun. Dengan sigap Jaehyun menghapus air matanya dan meraih kunci mobil Johnny yang diletakan diatas meja dikamar kakaknya ini. Sementara Johnny dengan hati-hati membawa sang ibu dalam dekapannya. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran Doyoung saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

"Young-ah." Ucap Johnny pelan.

Doyoung tidak membalas, Ia malah dengan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, lalu kemudian kembali kearah Johnny yang tengah menggendong ibunya, Doyoung menutupi tubuh wanita tersebut dengan mantel hangat yang digunakannya. "Aku akan mengikuti dibelakang kalian." Ucapnya.

Johnny tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia dengan segera membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit, diikuti dengan Jaehyun yang mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. Mereka berjalan tergesa tidak ada waktu untuk berkata apa-apa. Dan tidak ada waktu juga untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan, untuk mereka bertiga. Ya, mereka bertiga, bukan hanya Johnny dan Jaehyun, tetapi Doyoung juga. Dan yang paling terkejut adalah seorang wanita dalam dekapan Johnny yang selalu mereka panggil dengan sebutan Eomma.  
.

.

.

Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Doyoung menunggu di samping ranjang dimana sang ibu berbaring dengan lemah masih menutup matanya. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan jika tekanan darah wanita tersebut terlalu tinggi meyebabkannya shock dan tak sadarkan diri. Mereka sekarang masih berada di ruang unit gawat darurat. Ruangannya sedikit ramai, hilir mudik perawat, dokter dan beberapa keluarga pasien terlihat sangat jelas disana. Jaehyun memandang kosong kearah ibunya yang terbaring lemah, dia tidak menangis, tapi matanya sedikit memerah dan berarir. Johnny duduk disamping sang ibu sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infus dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Mengatupkannya dan menempelkannya di dahinya, mungkin sedang berdoa untuk kesadaran sang ibu, dan berdoa untuk pengampunan dosanya karena telah menyebabkan ibunya seperti ini. Sementara Doyoung berada disamping Johnny sesekali menepuk pelan bahu lebar pria tersebut.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya wanita tersebut perlahan membuka matanya. Johnny yang menyadari gerakan sang ibu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibunya dengan penuh khawatir. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

"Eomma." Panggil Johnny pelan, berharap wanita tersebut mendengarnya.

Suara Johnny membuat wanita tersebut menoleh kearah Johnny. Ia merasakan sebelah tangannya yang digenggam oleh putra sulungnya. Kini matanya beralih pada Jaehyun yang juga memandangnya dengan penuh kehawatiran. Seketika matanya mulai berair, tak terbendung membuatnya menitikan air mata. Mengingat apa yang telah dilihat olehnya atas perbuatan anak-anaknya.

"Anak Eomma." Lirihnya pelan. "Kenapa?"

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat mendengar suara lirih tangis ibunya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Doyoung juga menghembuskan napas berat menyaksikan mereka bertiga. Ada perasaan sesak didadanya. Seakan Ia mengerti perasaan wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut kemudian mencoba bangkit. Johnny hendak menahannya agar sang ibu tetap berbaring diatas ranjang, tapi wanita tersebut menolak. Ia menatap mata anaknya sulungnya itu. Mata sewarna madu yang diwarisi dari mantan suaminya.

"Katakan pada Eomma. Bahwa apa yang tadi Eomma lihat tidak benar. Johnny sayang, Eomma mohon."

Wanita tersebut menggenggam tangan anaknya seakan Ia memohon, menolak kenyataan yang telah diketahuinya. Menatap anak sulungnya tepat dimatanya. Namun Johnny memutus kontak mata mereka, menunduk, merasa tidak pantas menatap sang ibu lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Eomma." Ucapnya pelan.

Wanita tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini Ia beralih pada anak bungsunya yang hanya diam tertenduk.

"Jaehyun-ah.." Tangannya meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan kepada Johnny. Genggaman tangan yang seolah memohon, berharap mendengar apa yang ingin dia dengar dari anak bungsunya ini. Harapan satu-satunya.

Jaehyun hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mata sang ibu. Tetesan air mati jatuh, membasahi lengan wanita tersebut yang menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyun. Seketika tangis wanita itu menjadi saat kedua anaknya tak ada satupun yang menyangkal perbuatan mereka.

"Kenapa? Hiks..Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Kenapa Johnny? Kenapa?" Sang ibu kini kembali beralih kepada anak sulungnya. Menarik kaos yang dikenakan oleh Johnny, memukul bahu lebar anaknya itu pelan. Sambil menangis tersedu, dan napas sesak yang memburu.

"Anak Eomma...hiks.. anak Eomma..kenapa?" Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Johnny." Ia semakin menarik Johnny membuatnya menatap dirinya. "Kau..hiks..kau Hyungnya..kau..kenapa kau tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepadanya..Johnny..kenapa?" Ucapnya dengan susah payah ditengah isakannya.

"Eomma. Jangan salahkan Johnny Hyung."

"Kau juga Jaehyun. Dia itu saudaramu! Dia Hyung mu Jaehyun!"

Doyoung yang hanya diam ikut menitikan air matanya melihat wanita tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu. Menuntut penjelasan dari kedua anaknya yang tidak ada satupun dari mereka menyangkal perbuatan mereka. Mungkin hati wanita itu lebih hancur. Karena dia lah orang yang melahirkan keduanya di dunia ini.

"Kenapa..hiks..kenapaa? Johnny...hiks.." Wanita tersebut sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Karena isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Ia juga meronta memukul bahu Johnny yang duduk didepannya. Semakin keras hingga tanpa sadar membuat selang infus ditangannya terlepas. Mengalir darah segar dari sana.

"Eomma." Johnny tentu saja panik. Ia menutupi lengan ibunya yang sudah mengalir deras darahnya.

"Eomma, Tenanglah." Kewalahan dirinya mengatasi ibunya yang terus saja menangis sambil meronta itu. Tangannya juga sudah basah dengan darah segar.

"Eomma." Jaehyun tak berani mendekat. Melihat ibunya yang seperti itu.

Doyoung kini tidak hanya diam saja. Ia segera memanggil perawat untuk memperbaiki selang infus yang lepas. Sebelum perawat itu datang Ia menghampiri wanita tersebut. Tangannya meraih lengan wanita tersebut yang dilumuri oleh darah. Dengan tatapan matanya Ia meminta Johnny untuk menyingkir terlebih dahulu, dan pria itu menurutinya, membiarkan Doyoung menangangi ibunya. Kini Doyoung yang menggantikan posisi Johnny. Menggenggam erat lengan tersebut agar darah tak keluar semakin banyak.

"Eommonim, tenanglah, kau akan terluka jika seperti ini."

Wanita tersebut masih menangis terisak, sampai sesak napasnya.

"Eommonim, ini aku, Doyoung. Tenanglah, jangan menangis terus." Doyoung menepuk dengan pelan bahu wanita yang masih terisak didepannya.

"Doyoung-ah..hiks...Doyoung-ah"

Dengan perlahan Ia menarik wanita tersebut di bahunya membiarkan dia menangis. Doyoung tidak mempedulikan lengan panjang bajunya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah segar karena tangannya yang menahan aliran darah yang disebabkan oleh selang infus tadi. Tidak beberapa lama perawat datang untuk memperbaiki selang infus yang rusak. Doyoung masih merengkuh tubuh wanita tersebut dan menenangkannya sambil perawat yang bertugas dengan telaten memperbaiki semuanya.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih." Setelah berterima kasih kepada perawat tersebut Doyoung meraih botol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada wanita tersebut.

Johnny yang melihat ibunya mulai sedikit tenang bersama Doyoung memilih untuk keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat tersebut. Mungkin saat ini ibunya tidak ingin merasakan kehadiran anak-anaknya. Selang beberapa menit Jaehyun juga keluar dari sana.

Jaehyun melihat Johnny yang terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Lengannya dilumuri dengan darah segar. Sepertinya Hyung nya itu tidak berniat untuk mencuci tangannya yang kotor. Pandangan matanya juga kosong. Jaehyun memilih untuk pergi. Mungkin ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Jaehyun-ah."

Suara Johnny yang memanggilnya membuat Jaehyun menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak tau."

"Kemarilah. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh."

Jaehyun ingin sekali melangkah mendekat. Tapi Ia tidak bisa. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Ia tidak boleh. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya jika berada berdekatan dengan Hyung nya itu. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin berada jauh dari Hyung nya akan lebih baik.

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak tau harus kemana. Ia butuh tempat yang tenang untuk mendamaikan hati nya sementara. Johnny yang melihat langkah Jaehyun semakin menjauh tidak berusaha untuk menyusul ataupun menahannya. Mungkin Jaehyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Sebenarnya Ia juga seperti itu. Semua ini sudah terlalu kacau dan Johnny tidak yakin akan mampu memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

Johnny masih setia menunggu ibunya di rumah sakit, tidak disamping sang ibu, melainkan di luar ruangan dimana ibunya dirawat. Ibu nya yang sempat berada di ruang unit gawat darurat kini sudah dipindahkan diruang rawat inap. Semua Doyoung yang mengurus, dari memberi ibunya makan sampai keperluan kecil ibunya Doyoung yang mengatur. Johnny hanya membantu mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Jaehyun entah pergi kemana, Ia mulai sedikit khawatir karena beberapa kali Ia coba hubungi tapi tidak diangkat telponnya.

Kini Johnny berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat inap ibunya. Ia melihat dari kaca bagaimana Doyoung yang dengan telaten menemani ibunya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi sedih sang ibu dari kejauhan dan Doyoung yang mencoba untuk memberinya sepotong buah apel segar. Johnny harus berterima kasih pada Doyoung setelah ini, Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan pria manis itu. Ia bukannya tidak peduli pada sang ibu sehingga menyerahkan semuanya kepada Doyoung, tapi kondisi ibunya yang terlihat sangat hancur ketika melihat wajahnya membuatnya berpikir untuk menjauh dari wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Johnny memberi ruang kepada ibunya untuk bernapas, sambil berpikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Kembali terduduk di kursi tunggu ruang rawat inap. Johnny meraih benda canggih berbentuk persegi dari dalam sakunya, mendial nomer yang sedaritadi Ia hubungi namun belum dapat jawaban. Beberapa saat menunggu nada sambung, setelahnya hanya suara wanita yang terdengar yang memberitahu bahwa pemilik nomor tersebut tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kini Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan adiknya yang sulit dihubungi, pesan singkatnya bahkan tidak dibaca. Ia membuka kotak pesan, mencoba kembali mengirim pesan pada Jaehyun, dan berharap adiknya itu akan membalasnya.

To: Jaehyunie ❤

 _'Jaehyunie, kau dimana?'_

 _'Angkatlah panggilanku'_

 _'Eomma sudah dipindahkan di kamar rawat inap dan sekarang bersama dengan Doyoung'_

 _'Jaehyun-ah'_

 _'Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu? Aku benar-benar khawatir. Apa kau sedang bersama Appa?'_

 _'Jaehyun, kumohon angkat panggilan telpon ku'_

 _'Seo Jaehyun'_

Begitulah sekiranya isi pesan yang sedaritadi Johnny kirimkan kepada adiknya namun tidak ada satupun dari semua pesan itu terbalas bahkan terbaca pun tidak. Johnny hanya menghembuskan napasnya, menatap layar ponselnya. Ia harap Jaehyun baik-baik saja. Mungkin adiknya itu sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaehyun, orang yang sedaritadi di khawatirkan oleh Johnny karena tidak membalas pesan ataupun menjawab panggilannya, kini sedang berbaring diatas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia lelah, setelah pergi dari rumah sakit Ia hanya berkeliling tidak jelas sepanjang jalan dengan pikiran kosongnya. Ia tidak bisa kerumah ibunya, lebih tepatnya Jaehyun merasa tidak pantas. Ia juga tidak ingin kembali ke flat nya, maka dari itu sekarang Jaehyun berada dirumah ayahnya. Rumah ini sepi, ayahnya adalah orang sibuk, sangat mustahil berada dirumah disiang hari meskipun itu adalah hari minggu. Saat datang bibi Kim menyambutnya dan menyediakan cemilan serta susu seperti biasanya. Jaehyun tidak menyentuh sama sekali apa yang dihidangkan oleh bibi Kim, Ia langsung berbaring diatas kasur dikamarnya.

Jaehyun sudah tidak menangis lagi seperti tadi. Kini matanya yang membengkak hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang di buat bergambar awan dengan warna dasar biru langit. Pikirannya kosong, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jaehyun juga bukannya tidak tau jika ponselnya terus berdering menandakan panggilan masuk dan pesan masuk. Dia juga bukannya tidak tau siapa yang menghubunginya itu, itu pasti Hyung nya, karena Jaehyun menyetel nada dering khusus untuk setiap pesan masuk dan panggilan masuk untuk Hyung tercintanya itu.

Jaehyun bukannya ingin membuat kakak nya khawatir, Ia juga bukannya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sang ibu di rumah sakit. Yang Ia rasakan sekarang adalah takut. Ia takut jatuh semakin dalam jika mendengar suara Johnny, berada di dekatnya lagi dan bersentuhan dengannya, Ia takut semakin lama semakin terjerat. Ia takut bertatap muka dengan ibunya, Ia takut melihat guratan kecewa diwajah ibunya, Ia takut melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah ibunya karena dirinya.

Jaehyun tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini. Semua ini bukan keinginannya. Tapi Ia juga tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya. Dari awal bahkan Jaehyun tau jika semua ini salah, tapi perasaannya itu menentangnya. Membuat dirinya tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Jaehyun ingin berhenti, apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana ibunya tersakiti, tapi jika Ia berhenti maka yang akan tersakiti adalah dirinya dan mungkin Johnny Hyung nya yang memiliki perasaan terlalu dalam. Tidak munafik, Jaehyun benar-benar mencintai Hyung nya itu sampai ditaraf Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Jaehyun terkejut dari lamunannya saat dirinya mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, tak lama pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun duduk saat Ia melihat ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya, sepertinya Ia melamun sampai tidak mendengar jika ayahnya sudah pulang.

"Appa sudah pulang?"

"Lebih tepatnya terpaksa pulang." Pria berbadan tegap itu kini duduk disamping Jaehyun.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Johnny menghubungiku."

Jaehyun langsung tertunduk mendengar nama Hyung nya. Sepertinya Hyung nya itu benar-benar khawatir padanya sampai menguhubungi ayahnya ini.

"Ia bilang ibu kalian masuk rumah sakit. Dan dia sulit menghubungimu, jadi aku mencoba menghubungi bibi Kim yang berada di rumah, dan benar saja ternyata kau bersembunyi disini. Kau membuat Hyung mu khawatir Jaehyun. Jangan seperti itu."

Jaehyun semakin menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Ayahnya dengan perlahan mengusak pelan rambut halusnya. Pria ini sudah tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Mantan istri nya itu menghubunginya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu menjelaskan semuanya. Orang tua mana yang tidak terkejut mengetahui hal seperti itu? Bahkan Ia langsung membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan rekan kerjanya untuk bermain golf saat Johnny dengan panik menghubunginya mengatakan jika Ia tidak bisa menghubungi adiknya.

Tentu saja dirinya dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mantan istrinya itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahnya. Tapi Ia tidak ingin langsung menghakimi keduanya. Kedua anaknya itu akan semakin tertekan dan tersudutkan jika terus dihakimi dan Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua putra tercintanya depresi. Sudah cukup mereka merasakan keegoisan kedua orang tua mereka yang memilih untuk berpisah.

Pria tampan tersebut mendekat kepada Jaehyun dan merangkul bahu putranya dengan hangat. Menepuk pelan bahu yang tidak selebar miliknya untuk menenangkan Jaehyun.

"Ayo kita jenguk Eomma ke rumah sakit."

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan, menolak ajakan sang ayah untuk menemui ibunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya lembut. Anak bungsunya ini harus dihadapi dengan sabar, berbeda dengan putra sulungnya.

"Aku takut. Eomma akan terlihat memburuk jika melihatku, lebih baik aku tidak usah kesana."

Tuan Seo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada anak bungsunya. Sambil dengan sabar membujuk Jaehyun agar mau menemui ibunya. Jaehyun hampir menangis lagi mendengar bujukan dan nasihat-nasihat dari ayahnya. Belum lagi bagaimana ayahnya mengusap lembut rambut halusnya, membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kalau nanti aku kesana, Eomma akan menangis lagi." Jaehyun sedikit trauma melihat reaksi ibunya dirumah sakit tadi. Apalagi sampai membuatnya terluka.

"Hm...Appa tidak jamin Ia tidak akan menangis. Tapi kau harus kesana Jaehyun. Ayo, Appa yang antar, ya?"

"Appa, tidak marah padaku? Appa tau kan kenapa Eomma seperti itu?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Appa tidak marah padaku?"

Tuan Seo menghembuskan napasnya, mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak dan semakin dekat dengan Jaehyun. Ia mengangkat dagu Jaehyun agar anak bungsunya ini berani menatapnya. Sambil sesekali mengusap lembut rambut halusnya agar anaknya ini tidak merasa terintimidasi olehnya.

"Dengar Jaehyun, Appa tidak marah padamu, juga tidak dengan Hyungmu. Dan Appa yakin Eomma juga begitu. Kita hanya sedikit kecewa Jaehyun."

Jaehyun kembali menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah dengan orang tuanya.

"Appa tidak tau jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Hyung mu. Appa tidak membenarkan apa yang telah kalian lakukan, tapi percayalah, Appa dan Eomma mu ini bukan marah atau membenci kalian. Kau mengerti?"

Jaehyun hanya diam tertunduk tidak menanggapi perkataan sang ayah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Jaehyun merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Seharusnya ayahnya ini marah padanya, tetapi Ia masih diberikan sentuhan kasih sayang dan Jaehyun merasa tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Sudah, jangan diam terus disini. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Johnny sudah menunggu disana."

.

.

.

Johnny melangkah dengan pelan menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia. Ia baru saja mengurus semua administrasi untuk ibunya, membayar beberapa obat, dan membeli makan untuk Doyoung yang menjaga ibunya. Ia lelah, baik tubuhnya juga pikirannya. bahkan Ia tidak sempat memikirkan makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri. Sempat khawatir dengan Jaehyun yang tidak bisa dihubungi, namun rasa khawatir tersebut hilang saat tau Jaehyun ada di rumah ayahnya. Johnny menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat duduk dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Memejamkan matanya berharap Ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalanya. Hilir mudik orang-orang disekitarnya tidak dihiraukan, bahkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis di gendongan sang ibu. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut mendengar itu. Sebenarnya jika Ia ingin beristirahat ada sofa yang nyaman di kamar ibu nya dirawat, namun Johnny tidak ingin masuk kesana. Saat Ia masuk ibu nya tidak berkata apapun padanya. Johnny tidak ingin merusak suasana hati ibunya saat melihat dirinya, jadi Ia lebih memilih menunggu diluar sini.

Johnny terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipinya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Doyoung berdiri didepannya. Menyodorkannya sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Terima kasih." Johnny meraih botol tersebut, menghabiskan hampir setengah air dari botol tersebut.

"Aku tau kau juga belum makan siang." Doyoung duduk disamping Johnny dan memberikan segulung kimbap yang tadi dibelinya. Johnny sudah membelikannya makan siang, tetapi Doyoung tau orang ini pasti tidak memberi makan dirinya sendiri.

Johnny meraih segulung kimbap tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Doyoung. Ia tidak langsung memakannya karena napsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Dirinya bahkan tidak merasakan lapar.

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Kau bisa beristirahat di kamar jika kau mau."

Johnny menggeleng "Aku bisa menghancurkan suasana hatinya jika dia terbangun dan melihat wajahku."

Doyoung hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Johnny. Ia turut prihatin akan itu. Memang wanita itu seakan tidak ingin melihat putranya saat Johnny mengantar makanan untuk dirinya. Doyoung yakin wanita itu tidak membenci anaknya, hanya saja mungkin dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Reaksi wanita tersebut terhadap kedua putranya adalah hal yang wajar.

"Dimana Jaehyun?" Doyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan keberadaan Jaehyun. Ia sempat berkeliling rumah sakit untuk mencari salah satu dari dua bersaudara ini, dan yang Ia temukan hanya Johnny.

"Ia bersama Appa, sedang menuju kesini."

Doyoung mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit ragu, Ia meletakan tangannya di bahu Johnny dan menepuknya dengan pelan, sedikit memberikan semangat kepada kekasihnya, kekasih? Apakah status mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Terima kasih yah. Aku banyak merepotkanmu." Ucap Johnny pelan. Ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, hanya tertunduk menatap segulung kimbap yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak masalah."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Dua lelaki itu hanya duduk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bahkan suara sedikit bising disekitar mereka tidak dihiraukan. Seakan mereka berada di ruang kosong. Dunia ini terasa sunyi terutama bagi Johnny yang kalut pikirannya.

"Young-ah"

Suara pelan Johnny memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Doyoung menoleh, mendapati Johnny yang hanya tertunduk disampingnya.

"Doyoung-ah." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hm?"

Johnny kini menatap manik hitam milik Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung dapat melihat betapa hancurnya pria dihadapannya ini. Bahkan Doyoung dapat melihat kedua mata sewarna madu itu tergenang oleh air mata. Doyoung tidak pernah melihat Johnny dikondisi seperti ini sebelumnya, dan melihatnya seperti ini membuat Doyoung yakin jika pria dihadapannya ini telah hancur.

" _Help me."_

Johnny sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Jatuh sudah air matanya, Ia membiarkan Doyoung melihat dirinya yang berada di titik paling rendah. Dirinya sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan betapa sesak dadanya. Ia hancur, semuanya menghancurkan dirinya, perasaannya. Cintanya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Doyoung menarik Johnny kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengingat perkataan Taeyong yang mengatakan bahwa pelukan dapat memberikan perasaan nyaman dan aman. Tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Johnny yang bergetar.

"Bagaimana ini Young-ah? Dia adikku sendiri, dan aku mencintainya."

Pada akhirnya Johnny menumpahkan semua bebannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia memperlihatkan betapa hancurnya dirinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, ini sudah mencapai titik terendahnya. Doyoung membiarkan pria ini menangis dibahunya, berharap pelukannya dapat menenangkannya. Pengakuannya tadi, menandakan jika Johnny sudah menyerah. Mungkin untuk saat ini Doyoung tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan sepertinya Doyoung harus memulai lagi. Memulai niat awalnya untuk memperbaiki semuanya, bukankah itu yang selalu diharapkannya? Dan mungkin dengan menyerahnya Johnny dapat mempermudah segalanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, setelah sang ibu sehat kembali. Setelah sang ayah kembali membuat Jaehyun untuk tinggal bersama dirinya. Setelah Johnny lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di flat nya. Johnny bahkan mau mendengar saran Doyoung untuk bertemu dengan Taeyong. Begitu pula kedua orang tua mereka yang ikut berkonsultasi dengan Taeyong, diberikan saran untuk bagaimana cara menghadapi kedua anaknya itu. Sebenarnya Jaehyun juga disarankan untuk bertemu dengan Taeyong namun dirinya menolak. Jaehyun menutup diri. Yang Ia lakukan hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya, tetapi Ia tidak bergaul dengan kawan-kawannya seperti biasa. Jaehyun seperti memberi tembok pembatas untuk orang-orang. Ia datang kuliah, belajar, setelah itu pulang, bahkan Mingyu dan Seokmin tidak berhasil mengajak anak itu berbicara. Setelah itu juga Jaehyun hanya berdiam diri dikamar. dan sering melewatkan jam makan.

Johnny tidak mengubungi Jaehyun lebih tepatnya disarankan untuk sementara jangan terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan adiknya itu. Jaehyun pun tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi kakak nya. Keduanya seperti benar-benar membangun benteng pembatas yang kokoh dan kuat. Sebenarnya Taeyong tidak menyarankan kedua kakak beradik itu untuk menutup diri. Namun Johnny dan Jaehyun sendiri yang melakukannya. Setidaknya Johnny masih berinteraksi dengan orang lain, masih berinteraksi dengan Doyoung, dengan kedua orang tuanya, seminggu sekali bertemu dengan Taeyong. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun, Ia benar-benar menutup diri. Baik dengan dunia luar, dengan Doyoung, bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang tinggal bersama Jaehyun sesekali mengajak Jaehyun berbicara namun anaknya itu tidak pernah meresponnya. Sang ibu pun begitu, jika berkunjung yang dia dapati hanya Jaehyun yang diam sambil membaca bukunya. Sesekali wanita itu menangis melihat kondisi anaknya ini. Taeyong menyarankan kedua teman terdekat Jaehyun untuk lebih sering berkunjung, namun tetap saja Jaehyun tidak mau berbicara.

Hanya Jaehyun yang tau, jika jauh di lubuk hatinya Ia sangat tersiksa. Alasan Jaehyun menutup diri adalah Ia takut jika berbicara nanti akan tumpah semua bebannya. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan pertahanannya. Jaehyun ingin sekali berteriak jika dirinya rindu sekali dengan Johnny. Jaehyun juga tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya. Jaehyun hanya takut jika Ia menumpahkan segala bebannya Ia akan menyakiti orang tuanya lagi, terutama ibunya. Ia sedikit trauma dengan reaksi sang ibu ketika di rumah sakit, jadi Jaehyun berpikir lebih baik Ia diam. Jaehyun tidak ingin menemui Doyoung, Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin bertemu kedua teman dekatnya karena Ia malu dan tidak ingin kedua orang itu mengasihani nya. Dan Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Taeyong, karena Ia merasa menjadi orang gila sungguhan jika menemuinya.

Pernah suatu hari Johnny mengunjungi rumah ayahnya. Jaehyun dengan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. menutup jendela bahkan kordennya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya, takut jika pertahanannya rusak ketika melihat kedua pasang manik coklat sewarna madu itu. Jaehyun bahkan sampai menangis ketika samar-samar mendengar suara Johnny dari luar. Dadanya berdebar kencang saat Johnny mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya. Ingin sekali Ia membuka pintu dan memeluk kakaknya itu namun ditahan olehnya.

"Jaehyunie."

Johnny berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaehyun. dari sela-sela bawah pintu tersebut dapat Johnny lihat jika kamar itu gelap sekali, tidak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun, membuat Johnny sakit membayangkan betapa kesepiannya Jaehyun didalam sana. Ia ingin sekali melihat adiknya yang manis, namun sampai saat ini Ia tidak berhasil untuk membujuknya keluar kamar bertemu dengannya. Jaehyun bahkan memblokir nomernya, membuatnya tidak dapat menghubunginya lagi. Johnny sangat merindukan Jaehyun-nya, Ia ingin memeluknya tetapi tidak bisa. Dan Ia tidak bisa memaksa.

"Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu. Aku letakan disini yah." Johnny meletakan paperbag yang dibawanya. Isinya adalah sebuah sweater hangat dan beberapa kue yang disukai Jaehyun. Johnny berdiri diam beberapa saat di depan pintu kamar Jaehyun, sunyi sekali. Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang Jaehyun lakukan didalam sana? bagaimana kabarnya? dan apakah Ia merindukan dirinya? Pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah terjawab jika pembatas itu tidak dibuka oleh Jaehyun. Setelahnya Johnny hanya pulang dengan harapan kosong.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaehyun mengemasi barang-barangnya yang terdapat di flat tempat tinggalnya bersama Johnny. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya selain untuk pergi kuliah. Ia melipat dengan rapi baju-bajunya. Menata barang-barang diatas meja kedalam box yang sudah tersedia. Memasukan buku-buku kesukaannya kedalam tas nya.

Johnny yang tau jika Jaehyun hari ini akan ke flat tempat tinggalnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya langsung mengajukan cuti. Ia rindu sekali dengan adiknya. Jaehyun diantar oleh sang ayah, ibu nya bahkan rela datang berkunjung juga. Meski begitu, Jaehyun tetap tidak berbicara. Johnny hanya bisa memperhatikan adiknya itu dari ambang pintu. Sangat sedih melihat Jaehyun yang semakin kurus. Pipinya yang berisi hilang digantikan dengan betapa tirusnya wajah itu sekarang. Tidak ada binar mata yang ceria yang selalu Johnny lihat. Ia melihat Jaehyun-nya tapi bukan Jaehyun-nya yang dulu, Ia melihatnya tetapi masih merindukannya. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Betapa menyedihkannya kedua putranya itu. Sang ibu sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena Ia tau Jaehyun seperti ini sejak dirinya masuk rumah sakit. Wanita itu beranggapan jika Jaehyun seperti ini ketika melihat reaksi dirinya. Bahkan sekarang Jaehyun lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Jaehyun selsai mengemasi barangnya. Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun berniat membantunya membawa barang bawaan yang memenuhi tangannya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Jaehyun. Ia melewati Johnny begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun, membuat hati Johnny mencelos dibuatnya. Melihat itu sang ayah mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu anak bungsunya. Ia dengan sigap mengambil box besar yang dibawa Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun sudah ingin melangkah pergi. Suara yang memanggil namanya itu menghentikan langkah nya. Ia menoleh dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kakak nya. Ia rindu sekali, bolehkah untuk kali ini saja? Ia ingin memeluk tubuh tegap itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dengan ragu Ia melangkah mendekat. Tolong ijinkan dia, untuk sekali ini memeluk kakak nya itu. Jaehyun memeluk Johnny membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar kakak nya. Seketika air matanya jatuh, Ia rindu sekali. Johnny membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, betapa senangnya Ia menghirup aroma yang Ia rindukan. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya diam memperhatikan, mereka tidak sekejam itu untuk memisahkan keduanya, biar bagaimana pun mereka berdua adalah saudara, dan sang ibu kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Jaehyun yang berada dipelukan Johnny menangis tanpa suara. Berharap waktu berhenti sehingga Ia tidak perlu melepaskan pelukannya ini. Sampai beberapa saat akhirnya dengan tidak rela dirinya melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia langsung berbalik dan tidak berani menatap mata itu lagi. Jaehyun dengan segera menghapus air matanya, dan dengan segera pula keluar dari flat yang sempat menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Tanpa salam perpisahaan, tanpa sepatah kata pun, Johnny bahkan tidak mendengar suara Jaehyun. Pintu itu sudah tertutup, Jaehyun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang berdiri diam mematung menatap kepergian Jaehyun. Johnny bahkan tidak tau kapan Ia akan bertemu lagi dengan adiknya itu.

Johnny merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibunya, dan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya yang diberikan oleh wanita yang melahirkannya ini.

"Eomma, ini bukan yang terakhir aku bertemu dengannya kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya. Wanita itu juga tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Ia tidak memisahkan anaknya. Tidak pernah ada niat dihatinya untuk memisahkan kedua putranya. Terlepas dari apa yang telah mereka perbuat, Ia tidak pernah membenci keduanya, sungguh.

"Eomma tidak tau."

Johnny jadi mengingat kembali masa dimana kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Membuat mereka dengan terpaksa ikut berpisah. Johnny bahkan ingat Jaehyun kecil yang menangis menggenggam tangannya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Kejadian itu terulang lagi, tapi untuk yang kali ini terasa lebih sakit. Karena Johnny tidak tau kapan Ia akan bertemu dengan adik tercintanya lagi. Tolong, jangan membuat ini menjadi terakhir kalinya Ia melihat Jaehyun. Johnny masih mencintainya. Masih dan tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Haaahhh finally, selsai juga chapter ini.  
Bagaimana? Puas? Tidak yah? Udh nunggu lama tidak memuaskan pula, maaf yaaahh...  
Chapter depan mungkin end. MUNGKIN!

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya. maaf jika masih menemukan banyak kekurangan, dan semoga chapter depan tidak terlalu lama yaah...sekali lagi terima kasih. I love you. Bye...

-100BrightStars-


	9. Chapter 9

**IN TIED BLOOD**

Johnny

Jaehyun

Doyoung

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

 _1 Tahun Kemudian_

Setelah semua yang terjadi, semua seakan kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti salju yang mencair, tidak meninggalkan bekas. Mereka yang terlibat ber-akting seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Johnny menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa, bekerja, kembali ke flat tempat tinggalnya, bekerja lagi, kembali lagi, terus seperti itu selama setahun belakangan ini. Ia sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan Taeyong untuk mendengarkan isi pikirannya. Sesekali kedua orang tuanya datang berkunjung. Tidak ada gelagat aneh terlihat yang ditunjukan oleh Johnny. Pria ini pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi hanya dia yang tau jika hatinya sudah rapuh dan bahkan hancur. Pelukan terakhir yang Jaehyun berikan kepadanya menjadi kenangan paling pahit untuknya. Johnny tetap menjalin hubungannya dengan Doyoung, tapi Ia tidak merasakan apapun dari hubungannya itu. Hanya Johnny yang tau jika Ia hanya merupakan mayat hidup yang masih dengan senang hati menunjukan senyum palsu kepada orang-orang disekitarnya, membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sudah setahun Ia tidak dapat menghubungi Jaehyun. Adik tercintanya seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Setiap kali ayah nya berkunjung Johnny berharap ada Jaehyun yang juga ikut mengunjunginya. Namun nihil, Jaehyun tidak pernah datang. Yang Johnny tau Jaehyun sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersama ayah nya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah memberi tau nya dimana Jaehyun tinggal dan bagaimana keadaannya, dengan alasan "Maaf Johnny, bukan kami tidak ingin memberitaumu dimana Jaehyun sekarang. Ia sendiri yang berpesan untuk tidak memberi tau mu. Satu yang pasti, dia baik-baik saja."

Pernah sekali Ia mencoba mengunjungi kampus adiknya, namun nihil. Jaehyun benar-benar bersembunyi dengan baik. Johnny bahkan sampai bertanya pada teman Jaehyun yang bernama Seokmin dan Mingyu, namun keduanya tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Apa Ia tidak merindukan kakaknya ini? Bahkan Johnny benar-benar tersiksa karena nya.

Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Doyoung? Terlihat baik-baik saja, berkencan dan bercinta selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Johnny tidak merasakan apapun dari hubungannya dengan Doyoung. Johnny tidak pernah merasakan getaran di hatinya saat bersama Doyoung. Semuanya datar, meskipun begitu Ia tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Doyoung. Ia butuh Doyoung, karena Johnny menganggap dunianya akan semakin hampa tanpa hadirnya pria manis itu. Setidaknya ada Doyoung yang selalu mengingatkannya, ketika Johnny berada dimasa terpuruknya Doyoung selalu hadir dan menerangkan kembali kehidupannya. Sebegitu penting peran Doyoung dalam hidupnya namun kenapa Johnny tidak bisa merasakan apapun padanya? Johnny bukannya tidak pernah mencoba, Ia pernah ingin mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya kepada Jaehyun dan mencoba serius pada Doyoung, tapi hal itu tidak pernah berhasil. Bukankah semua ini begitu kejam? Perasaan cintanya kepada Jaehyun benar-benar menyiksanya.

.

.

.

 _5 Bulan Kemudian_

Johnny masuk kedalam flat nya, melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Hari ini Ia lelah sekali, banyak meeting yang harus dia hadiri. Kepalanya terasa panas dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Sayup-sayup Ia dengar suara dari arah dapur, Johnny menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Doyoung sedang membuat sesuatu disana. Pria itu sepertinya juga baru pulang kerja, terlihat dari pakaiannya, kemeja dengan lengan yang digulung dan rambut yang masih tertata rapi.

"Kau lapar?" Tanpa menoleh Doyoung bertanya kepada Johnny. Tangannya sibuk menyulap bahan mentah menjadi makanan yang bisa dimakan.

"Hm..aku lapar sekali."

Johnny duduk di kursi meja makan, menunggu Doyoung menyelsaikan kegiatannya. Beberapa saat kemudian sudah tersaji dua piring berisi pasta diatas meja tersebut. Mereka makan dengan tenang, menghabiskan sepiring pasta untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Johnny adalah orang pertama yang menyelsaikan makanannya, sementara Doyoung masih sibuk menyantap pastanya sambil tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, salah satu kebiasaan buruk Doyoung.

Johnny memperhatikan orang dihadapannya ini dalam diam, terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai Doyoung tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit tapi Doyoung belum juga menghabiskan makanannya. Johnny berdeham, bukan untuk mendapat perhatian Doyoung, namun untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan untuk menyuarakan apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya.

"Doyoung."

"Hm?" Jawab Doyoung dengan gumaman, tanpa sekalipun melirik Johnny. Dirinya masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangan kiri serta garpu ditangan kanannya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku."

Satu kalimat dari Johnny mampu membuat Doyoung menjatuhkan garpunya, membuat suara dentingan kecil dari garpu dan piringnya yang bertemu. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa barusan Ia tidak salah dengar? Johnny ingin menikah dengannya? Daripada senang, Doyoung malah lebih terkejut mendengar hal semacam ini dari Johnny. Karena Doyoung tau, hubungan mereka ini tidak pernah didasari oleh cinta, dan hal-hal sakral semacam itu sangat mustahil untuk dibayangkan. Tapi siapa sangka jika Johnny adalah orang pertama yang mengajukan hubungan lebih jauh dan lebih terikat dari apa yang sekarang mereka jalani.

Doyoung menghembuskan napasnya dan meletakan ponselnya diatas meja, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Johnny dengan pandangan serius dan bingung sekaligus. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Johnny singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan ku?"

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Doyoung tersenyum miris. Sudah Ia duga, hubungan mereka tidak pernah didasari oleh cinta bahkan sampai detik ini. Doyoung sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Ia masih mempertahankannya. Dan sekarang mereka akan membawanya ke jenjang yang lebih mengikat. Doyoung tidak tau apakah benar jika Ia menyetujui permintaan Johnny. Karena bukan hanya Johnny yang membutuhkan dirinya tapi Doyoung juga membutuhkan Johnny di kehidupannya. Hatinya sudah sekeras batu, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang mampu mengisinya selain pria di hadapannya.

"Jika memang aku harus menikah, maka itu harus dengan dirimu."

"Lakukanlah sesuka hatimu John."

Dan kalimat singkat dari Doyoung itu mengakhiri segalanya. Jika mereka memutar kembali dimana awal hubungan mereka dimulai, semuanya terasa sama. Mereka mengawali segalanya tanpa dasar cinta, menjalaninya, dan sampai membawanya ke jenjang yang lebih sakral. Tidak ada sekali pun rasa cinta mendasarinya. Mungkin memang awalnya Doyoung menaruh perasaan pada Johnny, namun lambat laun perasaan itu menghilang tanpa Doyoung sadari. Satu alasan yang pasti mengapa mereka masih bertahan dengan hubungan mereka adalah karena mereka saling membutuhkan. Hanya itu, dan itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

.

.

.

 _6 Bulan Kemudian_

Setelah diskusi singkatnya tentang pernikahan bersama Doyoung, kini semuanya menjadi nyata. Semua terasa amat cepat, dukungan dari kedua orang tua mereka membuat segalanya menjadi mudah dan singkat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebentar lagi keduanya akan berdiri diatas altar mengucapkan janji suci dan disaksikan oleh orang-orang terdekat. Mungkin terasa membahagiakan untuk orang-orang disekitar mereka, tapi Johnny dan Doyoung tidak yakin jika mereka bahagia dengan hari besar mereka ini.

Johnny berada diruangannya, menunggu acaranya di mulai. Rambut tertata dengan rapi, bahkan wajahnya diberi sedikit riasan. Tuxedo hitam yang sempurna melekat di tubuhnya yang indah. Ia memerintahkan semua orang yang menemaninya seperti para perias, orang tua, dan kerabatnya untuk keluar ruangan dan meninggalkannya sendiri, karena untuk saat ini Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi dan sunyi, Johnny melangkah dan berdiri di depan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Merapikan dasi yang mengikat di lehernya. Jika pasangan lain merasakan betapa gugupnya sebelum berdiri diatas altar, dia tidak. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa gugup yang dirasakan. Jangankan perasaan gugup, mungkin rasa bahagiapun tidak dirasa olehnya. Semuanya terasa datar. Sekitar satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Johnny menghembuskan napasnya dan merapikan jas yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya, memastikan jika tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilannya ini, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah hari besarnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Hyung."

Seketika pergerakan tangan Johnny yang sedang merapikan pakainnya terhenti. Suara itu, suara yang selama ini dirindukannya, hatinya bergetar mendengar kembali suara indah yang Ia rindukan. Kini Johnny tidak hanya melihat bayangan dirinya didalam cermin, ada bayangan lain yang terpantul disana. Dibelakangnya, tepat diambang pintu, berdiri seseorang yang selama ini amat Ia rindukan. Johnny menoleh, berharap jika itu bukan khayalannya semata, berharap jika itu bukan hanya bayangan dan imajinasinya.

Jaehyun-nya ada disana. Berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan pakaian casualnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terlihat sangat rapi.

Johnny mematung ditempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mempercayai jika dihadapannya berdiri orang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya, yang selalu bersembunyi dengan baik. Kini orang itu nyata berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri Johnny. Ia tidak henti tersenyum memperhatikan kakak nya ini. Sungguh sempurna dan tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Keduanya hanya saling pandang tepat dimanik mata kecoklatan milik mereka. Johnny dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah yang selama ini dirindukannya. Kulit sehalus dan seputih kapas milik adiknya ini benar-benar nyata, bukan khayalan semata, dihadapannya ini adalah Jaehyun adiknya. Johnny bahkan hampir menangis melihatnya.

"Kau datang." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Tentu saja. Ini hari pernikahanmu Hyung. Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang."

Selama hampir dua tahun. Johnny mencoba menghubungi dan mencarinya, mengapa Jaehyun muncul di hari yang seperti ini? Mengapa di hari pernikahannya? Johnny tidak pernah mengharapkan pertemuan yang seperti ini. Yang Ia inginkan adalah pertemuan yang indah, dimana Ia dapat memeluk tubuh dan mengecup kening dan bibir yang selama ini Ia rindukan. Johnny bahkan tidak meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk memberitau Jaehyun tentang pernikahannya. Namun tak disangka, adiknya ini benar-benar datang menemuinya.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, merasakan aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang selama ini Ia rindukan, mengusap rambut tebal dan halus kesukaannya. Ia juga merasakan Jaehyun yang balik memeluknya, tak kalah erat dari pelukannya. Keduanya melepas rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa hari ini Jaehyun?" Ucapnya pelan tepat ditelinga Jaehyun.

Hadirnya Jaehyun membuat Johnny sedikit goyah. Haruskah dia membatalkan pernikahannya? Bahkan hal gila muncul di benaknya, bagaimana jika mereka lari saja dan pergi jauh tanpa diketahui orang-orang? Membangun kehidupan yang baru, hanya mereka berdua tanpa orang lain yang menghalangi. Tanpa memikirkan status mereka, tanpa peduli ikatan mereka dari lahir.

Johnny melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh. Manik kecoklatan milik Jaehyun masih sama, masih terlihat indah dan mempesona, seperti magnet yang dapat menarik siapapun yang melihatnya, seperti telaga yang membuat siapapun tenggelam didalamnya, dan tanpa sadar membuat siapapun yang menatap manik kecoklatan itu terhipnotis akan pesonanya. Lama menatap adik nya membuat Johnny tanpa tersadar mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Jaehyun mundur seketika. Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Johnny setelah ini.

"No Hyung, it's your wedding."

Persetan dengan hari pernikahannya, Johnny menarik dagu Jaehyun dan dengan seketika mengecup bibir tipis yang selama ini Ia rindukan. Kecupan ringan itu berubah saat Johnny mengunci pergerakan Jaehyun dengan menahan kepalanya dan merengkuh pinggang ramping adiknya. Kecupan ringan berubah menjadi lumatan yang basah, panas dan bergairah. Jaehyun sadar jika Johnny sudah menguasai dirinya, Ia tau Ia tidak bisa lepas dari dekapan kakak nya ini, serta tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menolak semua sentuhan, hanya pasrah mengikuti dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Johnny. Sekeras mungkin tidak menyentuh rambut pengantin pria yang sudah tertata rapi.

Keduanya terbawa suasana. Suara lenguhan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibir Jaehyun. Tangan Johnny yang sudah meraba disana sini. Bibir yang sudah basah saling bersentuhan, lidah yang bertemu. Jika Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk tidak merusak penampilan Johnny maka tidak untuk Johnny, Ia sudah meremas rambut tebal Jaehyun, dekapannya semakin erat, membuat tubuh keduanya bersatu. Tanpa sadar langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka terjatuh diatas sofa yang empuk.

Tubuh Johnny yang menindih Jaehyun mendekap tubuh adiknya dengan erat. Bibirnya tak henti bermain diatas wajah sang adik bahkan kini bibir itu turun menggoda leher jenjang yang putih. Terasa panas dan basah membuat Jaehyun tidak tahan dibuatnya.

"Hyung stop...aanggh." Erangan frustasi terdengar dari bibir Jaehyun. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak semua sentuhan yang diberikan.

"Hyung." Jaehyun dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong Johnny untuk memberi jarak. Membuat Johnny mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap manik indah milik Jaehyun. Napas yang menderu serta rambut yang sudah tidak tertata dengan rapi membuat Jaehyun terlihat semakin menggairahkan dimatanya.

"Ini hari pernikahanmu Hyung."

Rahang tegas Johnny mengeras kala Jaehyun mengingatkan tentang pernikahannya.

"Haruskah aku membatalkannya? Aku bisa membatalkannya sekarang juga."

"Tidak! Jangan Hyung!"

Jaehyun membenarkan posisinya. Membuat Johnny yang berada diatasnya mau tidak mau menyingkir dari tubuh Jaehyun. Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan dan saling tatap. Jaehyun adalah orang yang memberi tatapan paling serius.

"Hyung, kau harus menikah, dan orang itu harus Doyoung Hyung. Jangan batalkan semua ini."

Jaehyun menarik Johnny untuk mendekat. Dan disaat itu Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada kakak kandungnya ini. Sesuatu yang merubah ekspresi Johnny dengan seketika. Senyum terpatri di bibir Jaehyun ketika Ia menyelsaikan kalimatnya.

Jaehyun selsai membisikan hal yang tidak disangka oleh Johnny. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu Hyung." Ia membenarkan posisi dasi Johnny yang sudah tidak tertata rapi kemudian Ia berdiri dan merapikan dirinya yang sangat kacau akibat perbuatan Johnny tadi. Ia mengecup singkat pipi Johnny sebelum pergi meninggalkan Johnny sendiri didalam ruangannya. Setelah bisikan dan ucapan selamatnya itu membuat Johnny kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Dentingan piano yang indah mengiringi langkahnya diatas karpet merah yang panjang. Menggiringnya ketempat dimana Ia akan mengucap janji. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Johnny, orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian memandang lurus kedepan, dimana seorang pendeta menunggunya diatas altar sana. Ia melirik ketempat dimana kedua orang tuanya duduk. Ada ayah dan ibunya, dan Jaehyun. Adik tercintanya duduk disamping sang ayah dan memberikan senyum yang indah kepadanya sambil bertepuk tangan sama seperti para tamu lainnya. Ada orang tua serta kakak nya Doyoung. Teman-teman dekatnya, dan Ia juga melihat Taeyong yang duduk bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kini Ia berdiri diatas altar memandang sang pendeta dan memberikan senyum singkat padanya. Sampai pria tua itu memanggil pasangannya, Ia berbalik, menunggu kedatangan seseorang di ujung sana. Dentingan piano kembali terdengar indah. Dirinya dan para tamu kini menunggu seseorang yang akan menghampirinya bersanding diatas altar ini.

Semua terkesiap saat Doyoung datang. Dengan tuxedo putih nya yang indah, terdapat bunga-bunga menghiasi saku dibagian dada kanannya. Rambut hitam legam yang sangat kontras dengan bajunya, sedikit riasan menghiasi wajahnya. Manis, cantik, dan sedikit maskulin melekat pada dirinya. Johnny dibuat terpana dengan pemandangan didepannya. Kekasihnya itu sungguh terlihat berbeda hari ini. Berjalan perlahan menghampirinya menuju altar untuk mengucap janji.

Semakin dekat Doyoung menghampirinya perasaan bersalah semakin melubangi hati Johnny. Pernikahan ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, karena ini akan menyakiti mereka, terutama Doyoung. Johnny menghembuskan napasnya dan menunduk memutus kontak matanya dengan Doyoung. Hubungan mereka memang sudah salah sejak awal, dan Johnny rasa dirinya lah yang paling bersalah disini. Ia sudah menyakiti Doyoung dan menyiksa Jaehyun. Semua ini memang salahnya, Ia adalah pusat dari semua hubungan ini.

Johnny mengulurkan tangannya disambut dengan Doyoung. Kini mereka berdua berdiri diatas altar, dihadapan seorang pendeta dan disaksikan oleh keluarga dan kerabat mereka. Semua orang disini memasang wajah bahagia berseri kecuali Jaehyun, dan dua pasangan pengantin itu sendiri. Sang pendeta mulai membuka acara, memberi beberapa kalimat nasihat sebelum akhirnya menuntun pasangan pengantin dihadapannya ini untuk mengucap janji dihadapan Tuhan, janji sehidup semati. Sesuai arahan dari sang pendeta, Johnny meraih tangan Doyoung dan menggenggamya, menatap matanya dan mengucapkan janjinya.

"Doyoung, aku mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

Setelah Johnny mengucapkan janji nya kini giliran Doyoung yang mengucapkannya. Sambil menatap manik mata sewarna madu milik Johnny, Ia menghembuskan napasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugup dan kemudian mengucapkan janjinya.

"Johnny, aku mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

Setelah pengucapan janji yang sakral, disambut bahagia oleh keluarga dan kerabat. Dilanjutkan dengan pemasangan cincin di jari manis masing-masing mempelai. Semua terihat senang dan bahagia. Johnny menoleh, melihat ketempat dimana Jaehyun seharusnya duduk, namun matanya tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaehyun. Bangku sebelah ayahnya itu kosong, Jaehyun-nya sudah tidak ada. Matanya mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan sampai Ia menemukan Jaehyun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Punggung sempit itu menjauh, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Ditengah moment bahagia ini, Johnny memperhatikan ekpresi keluarganya, keluarga Doyoung, dan teman terdekatnya, semua terlihat bahagia. Ia melirik kearah Doyoung yang sedikit memasang senyum nya. Senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan tidak setulus senyum yang biasa terlihat. Saat mata sehitam jelaga itu bertemu pandang dengan matanya, Johnny jadi ingat apa yang telah dibisikkan oleh Jaehyun sebelum mereka mengucap janji.

 _"Hyung, kau tidak perlu menghentikan pernikahan ini. Karena hanya dengan Doyoung Hyung kau dapat menikah. Hanya dia yang mengerti hubungan kita Hyung. Hanya dia yang bisa bertahan, dan kau tidak boleh melepaskannya. Kita bisa bebas setelah kau menikah dengannya, kau paham maksudku kan Hyung?"_

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan Doyoung. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Ia setuju dengan apa yang Jaehyun katakan. Setelah Ia menikah nanti tidak akan ada yang perlu mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, Ia sudah memiliki status yang mengikat dimata orang-orang, dan dengan begitu kedua orang tua mereka tidak akan lagi terlalu memperhatikan. Dan hanya dengan Doyoung lah Ia bisa begitu, karena selama ini Doyoung mampu bertahan di sisi nya walau mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jaehyun.

Johnny menarik Doyoung mendekat, dan dengan perlahan mencium bibir pria manis tersebut. Moment yang dinanti oleh para tamu diacara pernikahannya, semua bersorak seakan merasakan kebahagiaan kedua mempelai. Kedua bibir itu terus bersentuhan dengan sedikit lumatan pelan. Doyoung memutus kontak mereka, dan tersenyum dengan tulus kepada Johnny. Mereka berdua tau jika pernikahan ini terjadi bukan karena cinta diantara keduanya. Doyoung bahkan sangat mengerti mengapa Johnny melakukan ini semua. Mungkin bukan Johnny atau Jaehyun yang gila disini, tetapi dirinya yang gila karena tetap bertahan.

"Jaehyun datang, bukankah kau senang bisa melihatnya kembali?" Doyoung berkata sambil merapikan kerah kemeja putih dan juga dasi yang melekat disana.

Johnny tertegun, tidak menyangka jika Doyoung akan berkata seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Doyoung."

Dan Doyoung tau jika dirinya kalah, dirinya sudah gagal. Ia tidak akan bisa merubah segalanya. Harapan dan tujuannya memang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah tercapai sampai kapan pun itu. Ikatan antara Johnny dan Jaehyun begitu kuat tidak akan ada yang mampu memutusnya sekeras apapun Ia mencoba.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, musim berganti. Bunga-bunga yang indah bermekaran menghiasi disepanjang jalan. Udara sejuk yang bersahabat, lantunan kicauan burung yang indah menemani langkah ringan seorang pria ditengah indahnya suasana pagi hari. Kaki jenjang itu menyusuri jalan, mata indahnya menelusuri betapa mengagumkannya pemandangan sekitar. Tidak ada polusi dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, tidak ada suara bising yang mengganggu pendengaran, semuanya terasa damai dan indah. Jauh berbeda dengan suasana ditengah kota. Senyum terpatri di bibirnya kala Ia berpapasan dengan orang sekitar, betapa ramah penduduk disini. Jari-jari yang panjang dengan cincin menghiasi di jari manis itu memetik setangkai bunga berwarna merah muda. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju tempat tujuannya.

Sudah beberapa kali Ia bekunjung kesini, sebuah desa yang tidak jauh dari keramaian kota. Tapi seberapa kali pun Ia datang, dirinya tetap merasa terkagum dengan suasana damai dan menyejukkan, membuatnya ingin datang lagi dan lagi, tidak pernah merasa bosan. Disaat matanya mulai menangkap bangunan rumah sederhana, disaat itu juga langkahnya semakin ringan untuk menghampiri.

Rumah itu sangat sederhana, dengan cat putih dan dihiasi oleh beberapa tanaman hijau di sekitarnya menunjukkan kesan yang sangat damai untuk siapapun yang melihat. Dihampirinya rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Tangannya mengetuk pintu menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk menyambutnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka saat itu pula perasaan bahagia dan senang menghampirinya. Terutama saat Ia melihat senyum indah yang menyambutnya.

"Johnny Hyung."

Pemilik rumah sekaligus orang yang baru saja memanggilnya _'Johnny Hyung'_ langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Aroma memikat langsung masuk ke indera penciumannya, wangi parfum yang sangat disukainya. Diusapnya surai tebal dan halus miliknya. Direngkuh dengan erat bahu sempit milik adiknya ini.

"Kau menunggu ku?"

"Hm." Gumamnya, menjawab pertanyaan Johnny.

"Ayo masuk Hyung."

Jemari lentik itu meraih tangannya, menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Johnny langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya sebelum Ia melangkah lebih jauh kedalam. Jaehyun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya, membuat Johnny mengikutinya melangkah ke arah dapur.

"Kau mau minum apa Hyung?" Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Jaehyun mulai membuka lemari pendingin, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang segar untuk melepas dahaga tamu berharganya ini.

"Apapun, kau tidak ingin melepaskan ini?" Johnny mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jaehyun.

"Tidak." Jaehyun menggeleng dan mempererat genggaman tangannya. Johnny terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Jaehyun. Anak itu mengambil sebotol sirup dengan sebelah tangannya, mengambil gelas, dan mengeluarkan beberapa ice cube. Semua dilakukan Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sayang." Johnny melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaehyun dan memeluk adiknya ini dari belakang sebagai gantinya. Membiarkan Jaehyun membuatkan sirup untuk dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Johnny sesekali mengecup pipi Jaehyun yang masih sibuk membuatkan minuman untuknya. "Ini Hyung." Jaehyun berbalik dan menyerahkan segelas sirup segar kepada Johnny.

"Thank you." Sebelum Johnny meminum sirup tersebut Ia mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun terkesiap dibuatnya.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menonton TV, bermain games, Johnny bahkan membantu Jaehyun menyiram tanaman-tanaman yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya. Rumah ini adalah rumah pemberian ayahnya untuk Jaehyun. Ingat waktu Jaehyun dan Johnny terpaksa berpisah? Dan Jaehyun lebih memilih kembali tinggal bersama ayahnya dibandingkan dengan sang ibu. Itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan karena setelahnya Jaehyun meminta sang ayah untuk membiarkannya tinggal sendiri. Tentu saja ayahnya tidak mengijinkan begitu saja. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Jaehyun membujuk sang ayah agar Ia bisa pergi dari rumah ayahnya ini, sampai akhirnya sang ayah mengalah dan memberikan Jaehyun sebuah rumah untuk tinggal.

Jaehyun tidak pernah meminta, apa yang diberikan oleh ayahnya ini bahkan lebih dari apa yang dibayangkannya, rumah ini sungguh nyaman dan damai untuk ditinggali. Semenjak saat itu Jaehyun tinggal sendiri, terkadang ayah serta ibunya berkunjung sesekali. Jaehyun tidak pernah memberi tau keberadaannya kepada Johnny. Hari-harinya dilalui sangat sulit saat dia berpisah dengan kakak nya. Saat tinggal di rumah ayahnya, Taeyong beberapa kali berkunjung untuk menemani Jaehyun yang tidak pernah keluar kamar sama sekali. Setidaknya Taeyong berhasil membuat Jaehyun kembali berbicara setelah beberapa saat anak itu sempat membisu.

Jaehyun benar-benar hancur saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Johnny dan berpisah dengan kakak nya itu. Keadaannya bahkan lebih memprihatinkan dibandingkan Johnny yang mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun Jaehyun berhasil melalui semuanya sampai akhirnya Ia mendengar kabar jika kakak nya itu akan menikah, saat itu lah Ia merasa jika sudah saat nya Ia mengakhiri penyiksaan ini.

Jaehyun tau Johnny pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya. Saat pertama kali Ia melihat kembali kakak nya di hari pernikahannya adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Betapa tampannya Johnny dengan balutan tuxedo nya, Jaehyun tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Jaehyun bahkan merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya kala menyaksikan Johnny dan Doyoung mengucap janji diatas altar. Dalam lubuk hatinya Ia berharap jika yang yang berdiri disana adalah dirinya. Namun itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil terjadi, karena ikatanya bersama Johnny yang sudah ada sedari lahir. Ikatan takdir yang menyiksa dirinya dan Johnny.

Saat ini biarkan mereka berdua melawan takdir mereka. Sudah cukup mereka tersiksa karena takdir sialan yang mengikat keduanya. Johnny dan Jaehyun seakan tak peduli hukuman apa yang akan menanti akibat perbuatan mereka ini, satu yang mereka inginkan adalah kebahagiaan. Dan bahagia mereka dapat dari hubungan terlarang yang tidak wajar ini. Mereka cukup waras untuk menyadari perbuatan mereka yang salah, namun amat gila dengan tetap mempertahankannya. Hanya mereka yang mengerti betapa kuat dan dahsyat nya perasaan yang mereka miliki.

"Hyung, apa besok kau akan datang lagi?"

Jaehyun yang kini sedang berbaring diatas sofa dengan paha Johnny sebagai bantalannya bertanya pada Johnny yang sedang asik memainkan rambut halusnya.

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Kenapa?" Ada nada kecewa terdengar dari pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Keluarga Doyoung mengajak aku dan Doyoung untuk berlibur ke Eropa. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya bukan? Apa kata mereka nanti."

Bibir Jaehyun melengkung ke bawah setelah mendengar penjelasan Johnny. Kakak nya itu benar, Ia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan keluarga besar itu, bisa-bisa kakak nya nanti di tuding yang tidak-tidak.

"Setelah dari Eropa aku pasti akan kembali lagi. Maka dari itu hari ini aku akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu ku bersama mu."

Wajah Jaehyun kembali berseri setelahnya. Jaehyun menarik Johnny untuk menunduk dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman singkat yang sangat manis yang akan selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Janji, khusus hari ini kau sepenuhnya milikku."

"Janji. Dan itu bukan untuk hari ini saja, Seo Jaehyun."

Johnny merubah posisinya, tubuhnya yang terduduk kini berbalik dan menindih tubuh Jaehyun. Ia dengan lembut mengusap pipi putih sehalus kapas milik adiknya ini. Memberikan tatapan memuja penuh dengan perasaan kasih sayang kepada orang yang terlahir sebagai adiknya. Ada rasa sukur dalam benak Johnny karena Tuhan telah memberikannya seorang adik yang sangat manis dan indah ini. Namun, Ia masih tak bisa menerima jika dalam dirinya mengalir darah yang sama seperti Jaehyun. Jika Johnny terlahir kembali di masa depan nanti, Ia berharap jika Ia bertemu dengam Jaehyun lagi sebagai orang asing. Orang yang tak punya ikatan apapun dengannya. Sehingga mereka bisa mencintai satu sama lain tanpa perasaan berdosa.

Johnny mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Jaehyun. Beralih di kedua pipinya, hidungnya, dan berakhir di keningnya. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta yang amat mendalam.

"Jaehyun, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

Kedua insan itu terlarut dalam sentuhan yang diberikan. Bibir saling tertaut, rengkuhan yang erat seakan tidak ingin terpisah. Lenguhan yang terdengar indah mengiringi. Johnny memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Jaehyun, lidahnya sedikit bermain, menjilat, dan memberikan sedikit hisapan seakan bibir tipis ini terasa manis seperti madu yang menjadi candu untuknya. Mata mereka sudah tertutup merasakan sengatan dalam tubuh mereka dari sentuhan. Dimana mereka hanya mengikuti bagaimana perasaan bahagia dari respon tubuh yang tidak pernah menolak sentuhan intens yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi antara dua bersaudara.

Mereka tidak peduli lagi betapa berdosanya mereka karena perasaan ini. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang tersakiti. Tidak peduli lagi jika mereka memutus garis takdir yang sudah ditentukan. Tidak peduli betapa kentalnya ikatan darah mereka. Yang mereka rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan bahagia dimana mereka saling memiliki, saling mencintai, menyayangi, dan mengasihi. Untuk kali ini mereka berjanji tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang tau. Cukup Tuhan dan mereka yang mengetahuinya. Cukup detik jarum jam yang menyaksikannya. Tertutup pintu dan terkunci rapat tidak akan terbuka walaupun ada yang mengetuknya. Dinding besar yang kokoh mereka bangun untuk membatasi segalanya. Membuat ruang tersendiri untuk saling mencintai. Untuk kali ini mereka berjanji, jika suatu saat mereka harus berpisah kembali maka kematian adalah alasannya.

* * *

 _~ END ~_

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

 _Jaehyun yang sudah selama beberapa bulan ini hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya. Membaca buku, atau melakukan hal lain seperti menggambar atau menulis. Jaehyun bahkan tidak mau menyentuh ponsel nya, benda canggih berbentuk persegi itu sudah mati tidak berdaya karena pemiliknya yang tidak mempedulikannya. Jaehyun tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh makanan jika dia tidak benar-benar merasa lapar. Tubunya kurus dan pipinya sangat tirus. Yang paling parah adalah Ia tidak pernah bersuara lagi sejak terakhir kali ibunya masuk rumah sakit dan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Johnny._

 _Sang ayah sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara. Setiap malam pria itu selalu mampir ke kamar Jaehyun menemani putra bungsunya sampai tertidur. Kadang pria itu menceritakan banyak hal padanya, namun Jaehyun tidak pernah merespon nya. Jaehyun seakan bisu dan tuli. Ayahnya benar-benar putus asa dengan keadan putra bungsunya ini._

 _"Jaehyun, Appa mohon jangan seperti ini terus. Appa dan Eomma sangat khawatir padamu." Ucapnya kepada Jaehyun yang hanya diam menatapnya datar. Pria itu sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukan._

 _Sang ibu terkadang datang berkunjung, namun Jaehyun tetap seperti itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya kembali bicara. Ayah nya sempat mengatakan pada Jaehyun jika Johnny akan datang mengunjunginya. Ia berpikir mungkin dengan hadirnya Johnny akan menjadi solusi dari Jaehyun yang terbisu ini. Namun Ia salah, Jaehyun malah semakin mengurung diri jika Johnny datang. Semuanya sudah dicoba oleh sang ayah agar Jaehyun kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi, tapi usahanya seakan sia-sia._

 _Taeyong, yang merupakan seorang ahli selalu datang setiap hari. Berkunjung untuk melihat kondisi Jaehyun. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat ayahnya Jaehyun lakukan, menyerahkan semuanya kepada seorang ahli yang mungkin akan lebih mengerti._

 _Taeyong sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang seperti ini. Setiap datang, Taeyong akan mengajak Jaehyun mengobrol, walau tidak pernah mendapatkan respon. Taeyong selalu bermonolog, dan dengan sabar menghadapi Jaehyun. Pria tampan itu bahkan sesekali membantu Jaehyun membacakan sebuah buku, dan selalu bertanya kepada Jaehyun diakhir cerita, pertanyaan seperti 'Bagaimana ceritanya?' 'Apa kau suka karakternya?' Walau Taeyong tau tidak akan ada respon dari Jaehyun._

 _Jaehyun seakan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Taeyong dan tidak pernah mempedulikan jika dokter tampan itu selalu datang berkunjung. Taeyong tau butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi pasien seperti ini. Kini Taeyong duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun yang sedang menggambar. Mereka duduk bersila diatas kasur, dengan Jaehyun yang bersandar pada kepala kasur sambil memangku buku sketsa, dengan tangannya yang sibuk menggambar diatas kertas putih. Taeyong hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Jaehyun. Sampai pada akhirnya Ia bertanya pada Jaehyun._

 _"Johnny Hyung itu orang seperti apa?"_

 _Tangan Jaehyun yang sibuk membuat sketsa seketika berhenti saat Taeyong bertanya seperti itu. Sudah beberapa bulan Taeyong selalu mengunjunginya, tidak sekalipun pria tampan itu menanyakan tentang Hyung nya. Ini merupakan hal yang baru bagi Jaehyun._

 _"Kemarin aku menemuinya." Lanjut Taeyong, melihat respon Jaehyun yang akhirnya terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraannya._

 _"Hyung mu sangat tampan. Dia bercerita banyak padaku tentang kesehariannya. Bagaimana pekerjaannya, dan keseharian lainnya. Aku sempat khawatir karena dia pernah meminta padaku untuk memberikannya obat tidur, karena dia bilang beberapa hari ini sungguh sulit baginya untuk tidur, dan..."_

 _"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

 _Taeyong tersenyum saat akhirnya Jaehyun meresponnya. Akhirnya Jaehyun mau berbicara lagi, pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya ini merupakan awal yang baik._

 _"Hmm...bisa ku katakan dia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia-"_

 _"Apa dia sedang sakit?" Jaehyun langsung memotong perkataan Taeyong saat Ia mendengar jika Hyung nya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya._

 _"Dia tidak sakit, hanya saja dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Sama seperti dirimu. Kau merindukannya?"_

 _Jaehyun tertunduk, tentu saja dia merindukan Johnny. Sangat merindukannya._

 _"Jika merindukannya kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menemuinya? Dia pernah beberapa kali berkunjung tapi kau tidak pernah membuka pintu kamarmu untuk melihatnya."_

 _"Aku takut. Aku takut pertahananku hancur jika melihatnya."_

 _Taeyong sudah tau, alasan yang membuat Jaehyun seperti ini merupakan sebuah perlindungan diri. Hal seperti ini bukan hal baru bagi Taeyong. Maka dari itu Ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengarnya. Jaehyun sudah mulai mau merespon nya, jika seperti ini maka merupakan kesempatan untuk Taeyong agar Jaehyun mau mengeluarkan semua beban pikirannya, isi hatinya yang membuat anak ini depresi dan mengurung diri._

 _"Kau sangat mencintainya?"_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong._

 _"Adik yang baik memang harus mencintai kakak nya."_

 _Jaehyun terasa sesak saat Taeyong secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya akan status mereka. Tangannya sedikit mengepal, tanda Ia tidak suka dengan fakta itu._

 _"Tapi rasa cinta yang harus kau sampaikan kepadanya bukan cinta yang seperti itu. Kau tau maksudku?"_

 _"Jadi aku tidak boleh mencintainya?"_

 _"Aku tidak mengatakan kau untuk tidak boleh mencintainya. Rasa sayang terhadap saudara memang sangat diperlukan. Kau harus peduli padanya, karena dia saudaramu, suatu saat dia kesusahan, kau harus ada untuk mendukungnya. Bukan kah begitu? Aku juga punya seorang adik, dan aku sangat menyayanginya."_

 _Taeyong mendekat kepada Jaehyun, dan meraih tangannya yang mengepal. Ia mencoba menenangkan Jaehyun yang terlihat sedikit emosi karena pembicaraan ini. Taeyong harus berhati-hati, salah kata sedikit maka Jaehyun akan salah pula mengartikannya. Ia ingin membuat Jaehyun dapat membedakan mana perasaan sayang dan cinta kepada saudara dan mana perasaan sayang dan cinta kepada kekasih. Dua bersaudara ini tidak bisa membedakan itu, membuat mereka menjalin hubungan yang tak sepantasnya._

 _"Jaehyun, kau tidak salah jika kau menyayanginya, karena dia itu kakak kandungmu. Itu hal wajar. Hanya saja..."_

 _"Aku bukan hanya sayang, tapi aku mencintainya." Potong Jaehyun._

 _Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya. Apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun sungguh sangat mirip dengan apa yang dikatan Johnny kepadanya. Johnny yang beberapa kali sempat menjalankan terapi padanya mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Jaehyun katakan._

 _"Jaehyun, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"_

 _Jaehyun tidak menjawab, namun Ia menunggu Taeyong untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaannya._

 _"Apa yang paling membuatmu menyesal?"_

 _Jaehyun terdiam sejenak sebelum Ia bersuara dan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong._

 _"Aku menyesal telah terlahir sebagai adik kandungnya. Jika memang aku tidak boleh mencintai dan memilikinya, lebih baik mati saja, dan aku harap aku terlahir kembali sebagai orang asing untuknya."_

 _Taeyong tertegun. Jawaban itu, jawaban yang sama seperti apa yang Johnny katakan. Taeyong tidak yakin jika meluruskan kembali hubungan kakak beradik ini akan mudah. Karena jika seseorang rela bertukar nyawa untuk sesuatu, tandanya sesuatu itu adalah hal yang paling berharga, sesuatu itu adalah nyawa mereka. Johnny dan Jaehyun akan gila atau mati jika siapapun mencoba merusak dan merebut perasaan cinta mereka. Karena perasaan cinta itulah nyawa mereka._

* * *

 _ **IN TIED BLOOD**_

* * *

HAIIIIIIIIII!

Apakabar semua, FINALLY INI CERITA SUDAH END YAAHH! END!

Saya sebagai penulis mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika kalian tidak puas dengan ending ceritanya. dari awal ide cerita ini muncul, memang ending yang terbayang adalah yang seperti ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika progres dari cerita ini sangat lambat, jarang update, dan masih banyak typo didalamnya. mohon maaf jika Star masih belum bisa menyampaikan karakter dalam cerita ini dengan jelas, mohon maaf dengan ending yang mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian tidak merasa puas. tapi itulah apa yang selama ini ingin kusampaikan, ending yang seperti itu yang saya sebagai penulis harapkan sejak awal.

Ada beberapa hal yg pgn aku tanyain ke kalian. please jawab yaahh

1\. Puas gak sih sama cerita ini? gak puas? kenapa?

2\. Apakah karakter dicerita ini tergambar dengan jelas?

3\. Star sudah dapat menyampaikan perasaan dari masing-masing karakter?

4\. siapa karakter yang paling tidak kalian suka dan tidak suka?

itu buat survei aja, untuk penilaian pribadi Star terhadap tulisanku. suatu saat Star buat cerita lagi, maka penilaian kalian itu sebagai bahan untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, special thanks untuk kalian yang memberikan komen, Star harap di ending chapter ini kalian mau meninggalkan komen juga.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ending dari cerita ini sangat tidak memuaskan. Star tunggu masukan dari kalian semua. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, bye...bye...

-100BrightStars-


End file.
